The Last Song Niley Style
by spilled blue ink
Summary: "But can you ever get over your first heart-break?" What if Nick was Mileys Co-star in the Last Song instead of Liam, Would things change? Nick and Miley meet at the set, both shocked and angry. Will they ever be able to rekindle their romance? Niley
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything expect the plot. **

_ The Last Song- Niley Style_.

A few weeks ago, Miley got a call from the Hollywood director, Julie Anne Robinson, she wanted her to play the lead role in her new movie, The Last Song, she sent her the script and everything, Miley just couldn't refuse, It was beautiful, the plot, the story, the everything! It was just what she wanted, something to break free out of the Disney image.

She would be playing the role of Ronnie, and his love interest would be Will, she didn't know whos gonna play that part yet since her director said it supposed to be a 'secret' pshhhh, whatever! Miley rolled her eyes as she carried another pile of clothes to stuff in her suitcase. She had packed way to much, she thought when suddenly, she heard her doorknob click open, she looked back to see her mom standing the doorway.

"Hey," Miley exclaimed, "You alright?" she asked, as she saw her worried expression.

"Um yeah, just a little worried I guess.." her mom said as she made her way and sat down at the edge of Mileys bed.

"Aww, why?' Miley asked, as she dropped the clothes and sat down net to her mother, wrapping her arms around her.

"Its just that your going away for 2 months.." Miley smiled at her concern and then answered,

"Mom, its not like I haven't been away before."

"Yes but you never went alone, especially for this long." She said, still worried.

"Mom, I'm 17 years old, I think I can handle it!" she said, as she shot her mom a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Just promise me to take good care of yourself, alright?" her mom said, the worry lines on her forehead soothed out a bit.

"I promise" Miley said, sweetly.

"Good, now come here" her mom said, as she pulled her into a rib-crushing hug.

"Oww, mom, cant breathe." Miley joked. Her mom pulled apart with a smile dancing on her face.

"Sorry, Hun, now come on your flight leaves in 2 hours" her mom said, as she helped her with the rest of the packing.

…

Nick looked at his watch and saw that he only had 2 hours till his flight leaves, He quickly ran his hairbrush through his curls, he was doing this movie called 'The Last Song', and he had to leave for shooting today, It was a perfect opportunity to grow out of my Disney image and make his acting debut. He was going to play the role of Will, and his love interest would be Ronnie. He didn't know whos gonna play that part, the director refused to tell him, no matter how many times he asked, but it didn't really matter anyway, as long as shes hot he would be okay with whoever she is.

He picked up his luggage and darted downstairs, He had a good feeling about this.

…

Miley stepped out of the car, taking in the fresh air of Tybee Island, it was so small, there were no paparazzi to swarm her with questions. It was the perfect place to relax.

"Miley!" someone called out, she turned around to see her director, Julie Anne.

"Miley!" she called again as got closer, "I'm so glad your finally here!"

"Me, too, this such a beautiful island!" she said, as she admired the place.

"I know," her director grinned with pride. Suddenly she saw a blonde girl walk towards her.

"Hey, your miley..?" she said, pulling her in a tight hug.

"Yeah, and you are?" said Miley, raising her eyebrow at the strangers courtesy.

"Oh, I'm Allison, your co-star in the movie" she explained.

"Oh, well then its nice to meet you Allison" said Miley, cheerfully as she extended her hand out to her.

"You too!"

Mileys eyes scoped around the beach, it was so beautiful, she noticed there was a small resort-like hotel at the far corner of the beach.

"Is that were we are going to stay?" Miley asked, pointing at it. Allison nodded in response.

"Its so.. erm…" Miley struggled to find the words.

"Small?" Allison completed her sentence for her.

"Uh, yeah." said Miley, she wasn't used to staying at small hotels, but then again she didn't mind either.

"The director says its all part of the illusion, the stars should be living somewhere near the set so they feel like there living 'inside' the movie, rather than just working in it" she said, rolling her eyes in the process, Miley laughed.

"So, you know whos gonna play the lead male role yet?" Miley asked out of curiosity, hoping she would know.

"Nope, not a clue, Julie Anne has been all hush-hush about it!" said Alison, Miley groaned in response.

"Ugh, why does it have to be such a secret!"

"Well, your role was a secret too, right?" Allison asked her.

"Yeah, Julie Anne specifically told me not to tell anyone." she said, she really didn't get why everything had to be such a secret!

"Well I think were about to find out who you gonna be working with for the rest of the summer!" Allison giggled as a dark tinted car stopped towards the end of the beach, Miley giggled in response as both girls started moving towards the vehicle.

Once they got close, she saw a tall dark figure step out of the car, she recognized that face in an instant, it was Big Rob, wait.. what was Big Rob doing here? Her question was answered as she saw a curly haired boy step out of the car, making her freeze in shock.

No way is this real! She thought, there is no way Im going to be working with Nick Gray! The boy who broke her heart in a million pieces by dumping her and then dating her, ex-best friend, Selena Russo! The worst of it all was he stopped talking to her after that too, he stopped every mean of contact with her, he didn't even wish her at her birthday! All this made Miley hate Nick. She was sure the feeling was mutual.

They hadn't seen each other in 2 years, since they both were 15. Miley glared at his direction, when suddenly she caught Nicks eyes, his jaw dropped at the sight of her.

Nick couldn't believe his eyes, Miley was standing right in front of him, and apparently she looked angry, no scratch that, she looked furious. He silently prayed to God that please don't let her be his co-star in the movie.

Suddenly their director appeared out of no where.

"Miley! Nick!" she called out, both teenagers walked towards her, glaring at each other all the way.

"Guys, how do you feel about my little surprise?" she exclaimed, happily.

"Surprise?" Miley scoffed.

"Well yeah, you guys obviously didn't know your going to be working together!" their director announced happily.

"Damn right, if I did I wouldn't have signed up in the first place!" Nick scowled, still glaring at Miley.

"Oh yeah? Well, now that you know why don't you quit and run off to make out with Selena!" Miley snapped bitterly.

"I'd be better off in this movie with Selena than you, anyway!" Nick spat.

Miley felt a bit hurt, as her old wounds started to emerge. She opened her mouth to answer him when their director interrupted.

"That's enough, you two!" Miley and Nick frowned, "I want you two to work this stupid feud out!" she commanded, in a very controlling tone.

Miley huffed, she couldn't take more of this crap anymore, she walked towards her hotel, fuming with anger. Her director didn't bother stopping her, instead she turned to nick, once she was out of earshot.

"Please, stop this whole fight thing Nick" she almost begged.

"I, ugh, I'm sorry I cant do anything," he said bitterly as he turned around and took the same path as Miley, to the hotel.

….

Miley asked the attendant for her room key, and went straight to her room, she saw her luggage was already In there, the room was pretty big and all, really impressive compared to the size of the hotel, She went over and collapsed on her king sized bed. Today was supposed to be a great day, if Nick wasn't here to ruin it! She couldn't believe her director would betray her like that, she well knew that Miley and Nick weren't in the best of terms, heck everyone in Hollywood knew that! Then why the hell did she sign him up! She was lost in her bitter thoughts when her phone started ringing.

She saw the caller ID, it was her mom.

"Hello?" she said, through the line.

"Hey, Miley. How was your flight?"

"Fine." her tone was annoyed.

"Hows Tybee?"

"Good,"

"How is your hotel? Is the room too small? Should we rent out a house?" her mom asked, it was typical of her to ask Miley every little detail.

"No, the rooms nice, though the hotel is a bit small, but I don't really mind."

"Oh, cant wait to see it. Did you get to meet your co-star yet?"

"Err, yeah, actually I did" said Miley, bitterness returning to her tone.

"Really? Who is he?" said her mom from the other side of the line, Miley could tell shes probably jumping in excitement.

"Its, um.." Miley hesitated, "Nick Gray." her mom went silent for a few seconds.

"Who?" her mom repeated.

"Nick gray, the same nick gray who is a vain, inconsiderate jerk! And is here to ruin my life again!" Miley said, letting her hate towards him flow out.

"Aww, honey, don't let him get to your head."

"Mom, he ruined my perfect shot at a perfect movie! I don't think I want to do this anymore!"

"Don't say that, your not going to quit because of him," her mom said, trying to talk sense in her daughter.

"I, don't know.." said Miley, slowly.

"Miles, look, you need to sort this thing out with Nick" Miley groaned in response.

"Ugh, why does life have to be so unfair?" Miley muttered, cursing her bad luck.

"Maybe, its destiny trying to give you two another chance.." said Tish, almost hopefully.

"Ha!" Miley said, and laughed a bitter laugh, "There is no second chance, that part of my life is over!" Miley continued bitterly.

"Well, Miley, you never know what the future brings!"

"Please mom, stop with the cheesy dialogues already!" Miley said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, Alright." She chuckled.

Suddenly Miley heard the sound of a little girl crying from the other line.

"Hey miles, I'll call you back later, Noah got into a fight with Braison and I have to go stop them!" said her mom, Miley laughed a bit.

"Okay, talk to you soon mom"

"Love you, Take care of yourself, baby girl"

"Love you too, bye" Miley said, rolling her eyes, her mom treats her like such a child sometimes.

"Bye," she said, as she ended the call.

Miley threw her phone on the bed and groaned. She really wanted to do this movie! I officially hate my bad luck, she thought as she threw the bed covers over her head and fell asleep.

One the other side Nick was going through the same thing, he was frustrated. He really wanted this movie, but not with her! He thought there was no way he's going to quit, and it seemed like Miley wouldn't quit either! He groaned as he collapsed on his bed, he was tired from the flight, he kicked his shoes off and drifted off in a land of dreams.

**Hey everyone, this is the fanfiction I've been talking about! I've had this idea stuck in my head for more than a month! Soo, well anyway tellme what you think about it? This series is gonna be in narrators POV. **

**Review?  
xo rubyy  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: If i owned anything but plot then i wouldnt be sitting here writing this.. LOL**

* * *

Nick and miley both woke up the next morning at almost the same time, they both got dressed, their director had called them both down at the set, to discuss some matters.

…….

Miley opened the door of her hotel room, her mood was visibly better than yesterday, probably because of the 11 hour sleep she got, but as soon as she walked out, the door of the room in front of hers flung open too, revealing a curly haired boy walk out.

"you?!!" she said, annoyed.

"what? i should be asking the same thing, what are you doing here?" nick snapped.

"its my hotel room and im stepping out of it" she said, as she glared at nick, nick slapped his hand on his forehead in annoyance.

"oh great, your room is right in front of mine" he muttered, sarcastically.

"ugh whatever" miley huffed and stormed out of his sight. Nick let out a groan and followed.  
Once they both reached the set their director greeted them enthusiastically.

"miley! nick! Come here, I need to talk to you both" she said, as she invited them both to sit down, they both sat as far away from each other as possible. Their director shot them both a disappointed look before continuing:

"look.. I know you both aren't really in the best of terms but I really want you two to work in this movie together! And I know you both want to be in this movie too, all that's stopping you is this _stupid feud_, am I right?" nick and miley both nodded, giving their director more confidence.

"then the solution is simple, you both just need to get over whatever issues you have and act in this movie together, you know this is a life time opportunity!" nick and miley both nodded again.

"just act like your both Ronnie and Will, not nick and miley." their director finished.

"okay.. im ready to do this if he is" miley said slowly.

"good! How about you nick?" asked their director, swelling up in pride that her lecture actually worked.

"fine.." nick grunted.

"jerk" miley mumbled under her breath, loud enough for nick to hear, but before he could respond their director interrupted:

"come one, lets start rehearsing now!"

"okay so nick and miley were gonna do the scene where Ronnie and will meet each other for the first time" she continued. **(A/N hah I haven't read the last song yet so just pretend that this scene actually happens in the book :P)**

"places everyone" the director commanded, nick and miley both picked up their scripts and stood in front of each other.

"action!"

"hi im will blakelee.. and you are?" nick said, playing his role.

"im Ronnie" said miley, in a very annoyed tone.

"CUT!" shouted their director, "miley you have to add more emotion to your voice, like your baffled by Wills appearance"

"hah!" miley grunted.

"hi im will blakelee.. and you are?" nick repeated his dialogue, ignoring mileys comment.

"im Ronnie" said miley, in a very girl like tone.

"CUT!" their director shouted again, "miley honey, your not doing it right!"

"what? you said to add more emotion and I added more emotion." Miley whined, but inside she knew she wasn't giving her 100%.

"lets face it, she cant act" nick taunted, with an evil grin on his face.

"I don't need you to judge if I can act or not!" miley snapped back at him.

" stop it guys, please, now lets do this again!" their director commanded, nick and miley both groaned before continuing.

"hi im will blakelee, and you are?"

"im Ronnie" miley knew she said it perfectly right this time.

"good job now nick shake her hand" their director commanded from the side.

"ew no" nick shrugged, pretending to act disgusted. Miley shot him a dirty look.

"do it" their directed gritted her teeth, clearly annoyed by their immature behavior.

Nick extended his hand to shake hers, miley hesitantly stretched out hers, to grab his. The moment their skin came into contact an electric shock went down their bodies.

"great now you both look into each others eyes" their director commanded, ecstatically, she could feel the chemistry between them.

They both hesitated before obeying, but soon her blue eyes met his brown orbs, for the first time in two years, and it felt as if everything else didn't matter anymore, they both examined each others features carefully and saw how much they had changed over the years, nick noticed miley wasn't the innocent 15 year old anymore, her face had changed a it, giving it a mature yet beautiful look. Miley too, noticed that nick wasn't the teen she knew once, his face gave a more man-like look now, making him more handsome.

The were both snapped out of their little staring session when their director called out:

"perfect! Now nick tell her that her _your eyes are beautiful_"

"what?" said nick, he was still a bit dazed.

"her that her eyes are beautiful" she commanded, and suddenly nick and miley both noticed that their hand are still intertwined, they both let go almost at the same time, awkwardly.

"err… your eyes are beautiful" nick stuttered, in a hurry.

"CUT! Nick add some emotion!"

"ugh this is so awkward" nick groaned, running a hand through his curls.

"I cant work like this.." said miley, annoyed by the whole situation.

"you both need to work this out…"

"and if it helps then.. You can have the rest of the day off, to work out all your issues" their director commanded. "and when this day finished I expect you two to be friends again!" she continued.

"its not that simple.." miley admitted truthfully.

"just go for coffee and talk" the director suggested.

"fine" nick and miley said in unison.

"good.. I think there's a coffee shop nearby"

"okay.. i guess we should go then?" nick said it more like a question then a statement.

"yeah I guess" said miley, timidly. And they both started walking towards the small shack-like coffee shop.

Once they got in the shop they awkwardly seated themselves on a table, across each other.

"so.. uh.. what do we talk about" said miley, awkwardly.

"um.. things I guess" said nick, looking down at the table.

"oh.. how about we order some coffee first" miley suggested, thinking that why is she in the same room as him!

"err… okay.. waitress!" he called out. A tall black haired teenager walked towards them.

"yes" she said, looking down at her notepad.

"I'll have a dry cappuccino please" nick ordered, not bothering to ask miley what she wants.

"and I'll have a.. latte I guess.." miley said, slowly.

The waitress looked up at both of them, to double check the orders but before she could say anything she realized who shes dealing with.

"OH-MY-GOSH I know who you are!" she squealed.

"oh great.." said miley sarcastically, putting her head in her hands.

"your NILEY! The ultimate couple!" she said, jumping almost up and down.

Miley and nicks expressions were priceless, they weren't expecting anything like that..

"um.." miley tried to say something but she couldn't find the words, she didn't know how to react to this, niley was the name their fans came up with, she hadn't heard it in about a year. She just shrugged awkwardly and looked at nick, trying to find out what hes feeling.

"are you guys back together??" the waitress asked, still really excited.

"err… no can we please have what we ordered now" said nick, he was surprised by the girls behavior, he didn't think there were any niley fans out there anymore, not since they knew that niley itself hated each other.

"oh right.. sorry.. I'll be right back" said the waitress as she darted off to fetch their order.

Nick let out a small chuckle at the girls behavior, before turning serious again.

the next few minutes went by, neither nick or miley said a word, just awkward silence.

Finally the blacked haired waitress arrived again, stumbling in the process, with a tray in her hands.

"heres your order" she said quickly, putting the tray down at the table. Nick and miley both noticed she had a small book in her hands.

"oh.. and can I have your autograph?" she asked.

"of course" said miley and nick in unison. They both signed the teenagers book, and she went away, miley sighed in relief.

"so.." said nick, trying to make a conversation.

"um.. how are you?" said miley, this was the first question that popped in her mind.

"im fine.. I guess.. what about you?" nick said, taking a sip out of his cappuccino.

"im good too…"

"hows your career going?" said nick, awkwardly.

"good so far, how about yours?" miley was dying to get out of this room, it was all so weird.

"we just released a new album.."

"oh alright"

"so hows your family?" nick asked, taking another sip out of his cappuccino.

"nick this is freaking me out! Why are we talking?" miley blurted out, honestly.

"I don't.. know.. to work things out" said nick, shyly.

"well this isn't really helping, is it?" miley spat.

"look.. all I know is that i wanna do this movie, and for that we have to.. cooperate"

"i.. know.." miley muttered.

"so lets just cut to the chase, why were we fighting in the first place."

"because you acted like a dick head" miley said, furiously.

"me?! I wasn't the only one." Nick slammed his fist on the table.

"what? now your gonna blame it on ME? let me remind you that I wasn't the one who stopped talking" miley hissed, anger was boiling inside her, how could he put the blame on her?

"well you weren't a complete angel either, you told the world about our relationship! You wrote that awful song.. you broke the promise you made me!" nick said, remembering that miley and nick had this agreement, that their relationship would be a secret, no one would know, but miley broke the promise and told the world.

"but I wouldn't have done any of that if you didn't act like a jerk" miley said, trying her best not to cry, but the thing was that every time she talked about it her old wounds resurfaced.

"im sorry" said nick, suddenly, miley was taken by surprise.

"what?" she said, not being able to register what her ears just heard.

"I said im sorry.. for all that" he said truthfully, a small amount of guilt seeping through his mind.

"saying sorry wont erase it all" she snapped bitterly.

"miley do you wanna be friends or not?" miley stayed quite, nick continued, "if we reminisce the old memories again then all that's gonna do is hurt us both, and we wont be able to be friends." He finished.

"I guess your right.." said miley, frowning.

"lets make a new start.. to this friendship?" he said, almost smiling a bit.

"okay" miley said slowly.

"good" said nick, he argued that if he should go hug her or not, but then the dropped the idea, knowing it would be awkward.

"so you done with your coffee?" said miley, randomly.

"yeah.. you?" he asked, holding the empty coffee cup in his hands.

"im done too"

"should we head back to the set now?" nick asked, he didn't wanna stay in this coffee shop anymore.

"yeah.. good idea" and with that they exited the café, and proceeded to the set.

They both were friends now, sort of, though the awkwardness was still present. But at least it was a start.

* * *

**hey all, long chapter? i personally thought this chapter sucked! tellme what you think about it? review! and i got like 9 reviews for this in ONE day, and 18 people put this story on story alert! i was soo happy! ^_^ i would've updated last night but i was too shocked to write (LOL sarah if ur reading this then u know what i mean).  
anyway tellme what you think about the chapter? do you think i fast forward-ed it too much? im sorry if i did, i promise the next chapters are gonna be better! =)  
and to the people who read my other fanfiction (never say goodbye), i'll update it later today! :)**

**review?  
xo rubyy  
niley is destiny **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: do you honestly think i own anytihng but the plot..?! I dont..!! **

* * *

Miley and nick both walked out of the café, silently and almost awkwardly, none of the said anything until they reached the set, their director came rushing towards them once she caught sight of them.

"hey guys" she greeted them, enthusiastically, curiosity was burning in her eyes, "back so soon?" she inquired.

"yeah.." nick murmured.

"well did you both work it out?" she asked.

"sorta" miley answered, dryly.

"uh.. alright?" said their director, knitting her eyebrows together, she knew that the teenagers still hadn't worked out their issues properly.

"why don't you guys go back to the hotel and catch up?" she suggested, nick shrugged while miley sighed.

"please guys, do it for me, and for the sake of this movie" their director plead, miley looked at nick for a quarter of a second and then spoke.

"I suppose, come on nick" miley ordered, nick was taken by surprise by her direct contact. She stared walking towards the hotel and signaled nick to follow, he obeyed.

The walk back to the hotel was short, round about 5 minutes, everything on this beach was so close by that the need of cars was unnecessary.

Yet again, neither nick nor miley said anything, they just both awkwardly walked with each other, silently praying to get out of this situation. Once they reached the hotel, they were greeted by the attendant, they took the elevator up to their rooms, and once they got they got there another ordeal took birth, which room should they go to? They could go to their seprate room but that would ruin the purpose of 'talking', nick thought he could invite miley to his room but somehow he couldn't muster up the courage to do so, miley was going through the same thing.

Finally after a long awkward moment of silence miley spoke up:

"uh.. nick you could come up to my room, if that's okay"

"fine with me" he said shortly.

"lets go then" she said as flipped open the door with her pass-key and stepped inside, with nick following. She seated down on the couch and invited nick to sit down with her, he came and sat at the far corner of the couch.

"so….?" Said miley, making a miserable attempt to start a conversation.

"um.. nice room you got here" nick commented, it was the first thing that came to his mind. Miley let out a small laugh.

"its exactly the me as yours, nick"

"oh yeah.. I forgot about that" he shrugged, shaking his head on his own stupidity.

"how are joe and Kevin?" miley asked out of the blue, it had been so long since she had talked to them, It was a bit unfair since they weren't the ones who broke her heart, but then again they had to pay the price of leaving her and supporting their brother.

"their good, I guess, Kevins on vacation with Danielle and joe… joe is up to who knows what" nick explained.

Miley laughed at the last part, typical joe, she thought, but then she suddenly realized something, Kevin had gotten married last month, an old wound recoiled itself when she remembered that she wasn't even invited to the wedding.

"congratulate Kevin and Danielle from me, they make a great couple." She said, quietly, plastering up a fake smile and hiding the pain professionally.

A bulb suddenly clicked in nicks mind, he felt guilty for not inviting her.

"sorry for not inviting you to, you know.. the wedding" he apologized, slowly. Miley was taken by surprise, she wasnt expecting him to apologize.

"its okay.." she muttered.

"it was just that everyone was so busy in the arrangments and stuff that we sorta.. forgot to invite you."nick said, amking up a lame excuse, they both knew that _being busy _was not the reason for not inviting her.

"i understand" miley muttered.

"sorry really" he insisted, miley shrugged.

"anyway how are denise and paul.. and little frankie?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"they're fine too, denise often misses you, and frankie really misses noah" he answered, ever since they broke up, frankie and noah broke apart too, they used to be best friends but then they had to mantain a distance.

"oh.. okay" said miley, ending the conversation. Both of them stayed queit for a long moment but then miley spoke up.

"ugh i hate to say this nick but we have nothing to talk about"

"i know" nick said, frowning. Miley still loathed him, a small talk over a cup of coffee couldnt change her feelings.

"i wish i didnt have to do this movie with you." she admitted, bitterly.

Nick looked at her in shock but then recovered quickly and said: "then dont"

"i wish" she sighed.

"why dont you quit? it'd be easier for both of us" he said, silently.

Miley looked up at him, the impression he had made on her today crumbled to pieces, she actually thought that he had matured a bit over the years but she was wrong, he was still the vain insecure jerk who only cared about himself.

"i have every right to work in this movie, i wont quit" she snapped.

"should've known you would say that, your too stuborn to actually listen to me" he said in a harsh tone.

"excuse me?" miley scoffed.

"what? if you werent stubborn enough to not quit the movie when you first found out that i was your co-star then we wouldnt be having this conversation in the first place" he spat.

"you CANT tell me off for not quiting, who the hell do you think you are?" she shouted.

"im nick gray" he hissed, his ego was controlling his words now.

"and you think being nick gray gives you the right to command me like that?" she spat, using air qoutes.

"yes it does" he said, with no hint of emotion in his voice.

"your so full of yourself" she said, harshly.

"me? im not the one thats stuborn" he fumed, he knew he was being illogical about the fact that miley should quit, but he also knew he was right about the stuborn part.

"whatever! why should i quit because of you anyway, you mean nothing to me" she hissed, although she wasnt sure if the last part was true or not.

"see thats why we broke up in the first place" nick muttered, miley stared at him in confusion.

"huh?"

"you _never _compromise" he said, stiffly, he was desprately trying to get miley to quit.

"i never compromise?" she repeated, obviously hurt by his remark.

"you never do, and at the end of the day you always somehow manage to put the blame on me" his jaw flexed, as he continued:

"i regret being in love with you once" he knew he had gone too far this time, but he could go to every lengths to get miley to quit.

Mileys heart broke all over again, "you dont know what your talking about nicholas" she said, in a low dangerous voice.

"oh i perfectly know what im talking about, admit it, you never compromised for me, ever!" he challenged, he didnt see that a piece of miley's heart was breaking with each word he spoke.

"stop it" she plead, she was close to breaking down.

"cant handle the truth, can you?" he continued to torture her.

"please stop"miley plead again, closing her eyes to hold back the tears.

"atleast selena wasnt selfish like you, atleast she compromised" he said through gritted teeth. The mention of her former rival somehow opened the flood gate for miley, letting all her emotions flow out.

"you have no right to say that" she snapped, nick huffed in response.

"you have no damn right to say that after you broke my heart and stomped on it several times"

"oh puh-leez, dont give me any of that, its been 2 damn years, get over it!"he snapped, his words stung miley, causing her pain she hadnt exprienced since the actual breakup.

"get over it? Do you think its that easy? I fell in love with you nick gray.. true love, you cant _get over it _that easily! You can never know how much it hurt when i realized that you're not mine anymore, how muh pain it caused me to see you with her, what i went through everyday was pure hell! I even considered killing myself over you" she said, bitterly, nick flinched over the words and opened his mouth to speak, but miley cut him off.

"AND dont even give me crap about not being able to compromise, heck at that time i was willing to give up my whole fucking career for you, i was willing to compromise anything and everything! But it didnt matter to you did it?" somehwere between the speech miley broke down, letting the tears fall freely.

Nick had a moment of realization,for the first time in 2 years, he realized just how much he had hurt her. Miley couldnt control her emotions, she let her tears flow out, not bothering to try stop them. Nick couldnt see her cry, it made him weak, his heart melted at the sight of her.

"miley-" he tried to say but she cut him off again:

"dont miley me" she snapped through the tear, half expecting him to walk out of the room.

"im sorry, i didnt realize just how much i hurt you." he confessed, truthfully. Miley continued to sob, she couldnt stop herself, she had sweared she will NEVER cry infront of him, but right now she just couldnt regain herself, the emotions that were bottled up inside her for two years were finally flowing out.

"im sorry" he repeated, trying to console her, he somehow gathered up the courage and pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her waist in a comforting manner. She didnt push him away or anything, because right now she need someone to hold her.

"sshhhh, its okay, everythings okay" he said, rubbing her back comfortingly, miley continued to sob, harder and harder in his chest, drenching his shirt in tears.

After what seemed like an hour of continous sobbing, it stopped, only to be followed by the sound of low steady breathing. Nick sighed in relief and looked at the girl, who was asleep in his arms, she had fallen asleep after all the crying. Nick smiled as he examined her beautiful features, she had definately matured over the past years, she was yet still so breath-takingly gorgoeus, nick caressed her cheek lovingly, memories of the past flooded his mind, he smiled a weak smile and regretted his awful behaviour towards her. He knew she hates him now, and he also knew he deserves it. Suddenly miley rolled in her sleep, snuggling deeper into his chest, sending shivers down nicks spine, nick just stared at her for a long moment and then made a decison, that he will do anything in his power to make miley forgive him, he will do anything to make her trust him again.

Nick thought he probably should leave now, but somehow he couldnt make himself move, getting up would mean that he would have to remove miley from his arms, and he sure as hell didnt want that. He adjusted himself in a postion where both him and miley could fit the couch easily and then pecked her forehead lovingly, before giving into sleep and drifting off in a land of dreams.

* * *

**Hey everyone, im sorry i know i updated after like FOREVER! but it was my computers fault, it wasnt working properly, it kept crashing, so yeah.. anyway tellme how'd you like the chapter?! :P i personally loved how this turned out to be, theres a bit of niley-fluff in the end. =D I'll update sooner the next time, i promise. Please review! It only takes a few seconds to do so =)  
AND nick jonas got twitter! EEEP!! Im so happy! But i really hope he doesnt use it for promoting his album and shit.. =S btw if you have twitter follow me? my username is _nileyisdestiny._**

**Anyway take care and dont forget to review =)  
.niley  
xo rubyy**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything except the plot.. **

* * *

Miley woke up to find a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, her body was aching, probably because she was on the couch, she looked over to the sleeping body next to her, it was nick, oh fuck! how did we end up sleeping together, on a couch?! she wondered menacingly.

She tried to remember what happened last night, she and nick had an argument, she started crying and fell asleep?! Anger filled her mind as she remembered last nights argument, she turned to glare at nick, but her gaze softened as soon as she saw how, innocent he looks when hes sleeping, she couldnt help but inhale his scent, he smelled exactly the same as before, and he looked so cute with those chocolate brown curls of his... oh no wait, what the hell am i thinking!? she thought and tried to wiggle out of his arms.

"mhmm, dont go" he muttered in his sleep, tightening his grip on her.

Miley waited for a second then gently started shaking him gently, "wake up nick! and let go of me" she called, He groaned in his sleep, still not loosening his grip on her, she ried to wiggle out again but there was no use, he was just too strong.

Miley sighed, "WAKE UP NICK" she said, louder this time, he had pulled miley really close, making there faces only inches apart. Nicks eyes fluttered open, he stared into the two beautiful blue eyes infront of him, and smiled, thinking he must be dreaming but then miley called again:

"can you please let go of me now!" she requested, snapping nick out of his little delusion.

"what? oh.. sorry" he said, dazed, removing his arms from under her waist.

"thankyou," she said, sitting up, "how did i end up sleeping with you, on a couch?" she asked, frantically.

Nick blushed, obviously embarrassed by his actions, "um.. you sorta started crying last night, and then dozed off... i didnt want to wake you up so i slept here with you." he explained.

"on a couch?!"she repeated.

"um yeah.. it seemed pretty comfy last night" he said, still blushing.

"ugh okay.." she said, getting up from the couch and heading to towards the bathroom, she was still pretty furious with nick.

"miley wait.." he called.

"what?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

"i.. we need to talk" he said, nervously.

"about?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"um.. things" he said, getting up from the couch so he could face her.

"and what are those things?" she asked, emphasizing on the word "things".

"im sorry for my awful attitude last night, and for the last 2 years" he said, truthfully.

"and you expect me to forgive you because..?" she asked, in a mocking tone.

"because i really mean it this time.." he said, honestly.

"hah! like im gonna believe that" she snorted.

"no, im serious miles, i know i've been a total douche bag ever since the... breakup, but i realize it now and i want you to forgive me" he said, slowly.

Miley could see he really means it this time but she wasn't gonna let him off the hook that easy. "you said that yesterday too, but you didn't mean it, did you?" she spat.

"i.. i honestly dont know what came over me last night, it was like, i didnt even have control of my words, but now im back in my senses and im genuinely sorry" he breathed.

"i cant trust you anymore nick" she admited, looking away.

"please.. i promise to never hurt you again.. " he plead.

"you've broken promises before" she spat.

"i know.. but i just want a friend back" he plead again.

"oh im not coming back now." she said shortly.

"but what about the movie? we have to be friends in order to shoot the movie, right?" he said, trying to reason with her.

"not nessacarily, we dont _have_ to be friends, im an actress, i can ACT as if i dont hate you during shooting" she reasoned back, the bitter edge in her voice still present.

"miley, please im begging you, please" he said, looking her straight in the eyes.

Miley considered forgiving him for a short moment then shrugged, "no, now can you please get out of my room" she said, indigantly.

She looked damn serious, nick gave up for the moment and said: "fine.. i'll leave, but your gonna forgive me, soon"

"whatever" she rolled her eyes, heading back to the bathroom.

...............

Nick exited her room, and silently opened the door to his own, walking over to sit at the edge of his large bed. He put his head in his hands, he had to figure out a way to make miley forgive him, to make her trust him again, he just sat there, thinking for a long moment, until suddenly an idea struck him, he quickly pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number, after a few rings a deep manly voice answered:

"hey nickster"

"hey joe, look man i need you help" nick asked.

"okay? with what?" he inquired.

"its... um.. miley" he said, in a barely audible tone.

"who?" joe asked, thinking he must've heard incorrectly.

"miley! miley stewart remember?" nick explained, frantically.

"oh yeah.. i remember, its just weird for _you _to mention her after so long, anyway what do you need help with?" joe asked, from the other end of the line.

"shes.. sorta my co-star in the movie" nick muttered, joes mouth formed the shape of an "O".

"oh.. um.. so you wanna get her fired or something?" joe asked, confused.

"no, ofcourse not!" nick rolled his eyes, thinking this would the only conclusion his brother could come up with.

"then?" joe asked, his curiousiy was growing each second.

"i.. we sort of had an argument last night, and i acted like a real dick and now i need to.. apologize" nick explained.

"then why dont you apologize?" joe asked, confused.

"i did, but she wont accept my apology, she doesn't trust me anymore, so i need your help, shes trusts you, right?" nick explained further.

"i dont know" joe said shortly, thinking he also owes miley an apology.

"look its worth a shot.. so how long will it take you to fly to tybee?" nick asked.

"what? like today?"

"yeah, please joe, its urgent!" nick requested.

"oh okay.. i guess a few hours?" joe replied.

"great! so i guess i'll be seeing you tonight?" nick exclaimed.

"yeah.. and i have to think of a really good speech to make miley forgive me, and you too!" joe grinned, suddenly excited that he's gonna be seeing his "little sister" today.

"well good luck with that"

"yep, so anyway talk to you later, gotta go book the tickets!" joe mused.

"alright, bye" nick said, and ended the call. Anxoiusly wating for joe to get here, he was sure that joe could help him sort things out with miley. =)

* * *

**heyy.. i know what some of you must be thinking, how the hell did i update so early? well i got some really sweet reviews and i just couldnt help but write more =D anyway tellme how'd u like the chapter? i didnt like it.. i could've added more but im just too tired to write, i have homework to do after this ='( the next chapter will be up on friday. please review! :)**

**P.S for the people who read never say goodbye (my other fanfic), it'll be updated tomorrow! ^_^**

**xo rubyy  
niley-is-destiny  
mwahh **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:dont own anything.**

* * *

After getting off the phone with joe, and taking a hot shower, Nick headed down to the set and saw miley talking to the director, he passed her a smile which she didn't return.

"okay so guys, were going to do the scene where Ronnie makes new friends" (**again I haven't read the novel yet, so idk what happens in it)**

"alright, lets do it" miley muttered, as she got into character.

The rest of the shooting went by smoothly, and like miley said earlier, she played her role perfectly, coz after all she was a _actress, _eventhe scenes she had with nick went by perfectly, no awkwardness what-so-ever.

"wow, you were great miley!" their director praised her once they were done rolling.

"oh, well I have experience gained from 3 seasons of Hannah Montana" miley said, smiling.

"yes, I can see that!" their director continued.

"yeah, you have the rest of the day off, go have some fun."

"sure" miley said, and started to walk.

"hey, miley, wait up!" a voice called out. She looked around to see a curly haired boy standing infront of her.

"ugh, what do you want?" she said, trying to sound annoyed.

"nothing, I just came to say hi" he said, innocently.

"ugh go away" she said, as she started to walk away.

"NO! wait miley" nick called out, desperately.

"what do you want nick?" miley said through gritted teeth.

"I, have a surprise for you" he grinned.

"a surprise?" miley asked, raising her eyebrow, confused.

"yeah, and its waiting for you inside the hotel" he said, giving her one of his breathtaking smiles.

"whatever" she said, rolling her eyes and started to walk away again. She had to admit it, she was excited inside, What could the surprise be? She thought. As she walked through the hotel gate.

Nick watched her walk away, silently praying to God that this plan would work.

Miley took the elevator up to her room and slid her door open with her pass key. Suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist in the dark. She screamed, not knowing what else to do.

"ssshhh miley, it me!" said a familiar masculine voice, she instantly recognized him as joe.

"joseph?" she called out, turning on the light switch.

"yeah.. how do like your surprise?" joe said, grinning.

"OH-MY-GOSH joe!!! Come here!" she squealed in excitement, and hugged him like theres no tomorrow.

"gee miles, I've missed you so much!" he said, looking at her with a huge smile spread across his face.

"me too, how did you get in my room?" she inquired.

"oh I just took a copy of your pass key from the attendant" joe said casually.

"right, what brings you here though?" miley asked, and walked over to the sofa.

"it was nicks idea" he said, and the smile from miley face faded.

So he came here to see his brother, I should've known that in the first place. She thought bitterly.

"oh" she muttered, not smiling anymore.

"he wanted me to come and visit you, he feels really guilty about what happened in the past and well he just wants to make it up to you" joe explained.

Miley smiled at this, nick was incredibly sweet for atleast making an effort, but she couldn't forgive him just now.

"uhm, that's nice joe" she murmured.

"yeah, and well I owe you and apology too, im sorry, I know I was wrong for… well trying to _replace_ you." He said, honestly.

"its okay joe, its all the past now." Miley said, silently, she didn't like to be reminded of her replacements.

"yeah but you still deserve an apology, heck you deserve more than that!" joe exclaimed.

"I said its okay joe, your forgiven, don't sweat it" she said, letting out small laugh.

"see that's why I love you!" joe said, engulfing her in a hug. Miley giggled.

"and one more thing, kevin couldn't come because hes on his honeymoon with dannielle, and well if he was here than he definitely would've apologized to you too" joe continued.

"tell him hes forgiven too" miley said, smiling.

"good, what about nick though?" joe asked, plain curious.

"oh.. well he'll have to try a bit harder to get my apology!" miley said, bitterly.

"aw miles, c'mon hes sorry, why don't you believe him already?" joe inquired, he didn't understand why miley was still so bitter towards his younger brother, it wasn't like miley to hold grudges against someone.

"I would believe him. But then I would be risking my heart to get broken again, I don't want that to happen, plus he good at lying, how do I know if he really means it this time?" she fumed, she knew she was being unfair but she didn't care.

"he means it, I can tell, or else he wouldn't be bothered to call me up and invite me here" joe reasoned.

"well whatever" miley huffed.

"miles c'mon, be reasonable, he just wants a friend back" joe requested, he was dead serious.

"joe, look lets just please not talk about this, I'll let him off the hook when the time is right, but now just please… let it go" she pouted, she didn't want to discuss this anymore, because honestly half of her had forgiven him, but she was just too stubborn to admit it.

"oh okay, but your gonna give him a fair shot to explain himself, okay?" he commanded her.

"fine" she grunted.

"yay! Now lets have some fun!" joe cheered. Miley chucked.

"alrighty, but how? This place is a boring old piece of land, nothing entertaining around here" she groaned.

"I saw some jet-skis over the harbor when I was coming here, how about we go ride some?" joe suggested.

"jet-skis? That sounds like fun!" miley exclaimed.

"so, should we go?" joe asked.

"yeah, just let me change and then we could head down to the beach" miley replied.

"okie doke, and hey, can nick come with?" joe asked hopefully, although he aready knew what the answer was gonna be.

"nope." Miley answered shortly.

'oh well, atleast I gave it a shot" joe muttered, miley giggled at this.

"now go get dressed, you don't want to ski in your jeans, do you?" miley said, pushing him out of the room.

"okay okay, im going, meet you down in half an hour" joe said as he exited the room.

"right" miley muttered as she went over to her closet to find a bathing suit.

Today is turning out to be a good day, she thought, and picked up her towel and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Joe walked straight into nicks room, without knocking, it was unlocked anyway.

"hey bro" joe said and nick jumped, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"oh hey, back so soon?" nick asked, he expected him to sty with miley all day.

"yeah, but im about to go back, just came here to get some clothes" joe said, shrugging his shoulders.

"you two have plans?" nick asked, curious.

"uh-huh. We're going jet-skiing." Joe muttered.

"oh.." nick said shortly, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

"yeah and the plan worked great! Im forgiven!" joe said, with a smug smile dancng on his face.

"really? What about me?" nick asked, hopefully.

"uhh… well she still isn't sure.." joe said, carefully watching his little brothers expression.

"oh" nick said, he couldn't help but frown.

"don't feel bad bro, she'll come around, she just needs some time" joe said, with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"yeah, I know.." nick said, and passed joe a weak smile.

"that's the spirit!" joe exclaimed, slapping nicks back.

"so, when are you two gonna come back?" nick asked, curious again.

"I dunno, we have so much to catch up on" joe said, as he took out a pair of swimming trunks from his bag.

"right, uhm… have fun then" nick said, sinking into a chair nearby.

"oh I will" joe replied, pulling out a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt to wear over the swimming trunks.

Soon he was all dressed and ready, nick couldn't help help but feel jealous of him, he couldn't believe joe would get to spend a whole day with miley, make her laugh, talk with her, and worst of all, get to see her in a bikini. Nick glared at joe, and tried to push the thought out of his mind.

"well bye bro, I'll call if I need any help" joe said, as he exited the room.

Nick just waved a short goodbye and cursed his luck. Sinking deeper into the comfortable chair.

Joe knocked on mileys door, and she opened it, greeting him with a warm smile. She was wearing a pair of short-shorts and an plain white tee-shirt over it. Her sea-green bikini top was visible from underneath her shirt, joe smiled as he offered her his arm.

"ready to go my lady?" he said.

"why yes, lets go my fair mate" miley giggled.

They both walked down to the beach, the sun was blazing over their heads. They booked the jet-skis and learned as the instructor showed them how to ride them.

"this is fun!" miley exclaimed, as she climbed at the back of the jet-ski, wrapping her arms around joe.

"hell yeah!" joe chanted, as he drove the jet-ski, cutting the waves in the water.

"whooo!" miley cheered, as she let the cool wind slide across her face.

They jet-skied for most of the day, They both had to admit, it was mad fun After that they went over to the local restaurant to grab something to eat.

"that was the most fun I've had in ages joe!" miley exclaimed, once they started eating.

"you got that right sister! We should do that again sometime!!" joe said, nodding In agreement.

"definitely!"

After they got done with the food, they decided to go bowling, since there was a bowling alley right next to the restaurant, They bowled for the rest of the night, miley got the most strikes while joe just miserably tired to beat her.

Inside the hotel, a frustrated nick was pacing around his room, where could they be? He said to himself, Its almost 11p.m! and oh how he wished that he was the one with miley instead of joe. He groaned falling back on the bed. Still frustrated and jealous as he was before.

Around mid-night joe and miley returned, Miley cleared her throat to speak as they reached the door of her hotel room.

"I really had a great time today joe, thankyou for that"

"don't mention it miles, I had an amazing time too!" he said, smiling back.

"great, I'll talk to you soon, kay?" miley said, pecking him on the cheek.

"yeah.. goodnight miles"

"goodnight joeey!" she giggled as she entered her room.

Joe looked over his shoulder before walking in his bothers room, he was lying on the bed, half asleep.

"YO NICK!" joe walked over and screamed into nicks ear.

"whaa.. what?" nick startled, jumping off the bed.

"im back!" joe grinned.

"oh.. you didn't have to wake me up, you know" nick said, rubbing his eyes.

"yeah I know, but I wanted to" joe shrugged.

"so anyway.. why did you guys take so long to come back?" nick said pointing at the watch that was striking 12. he was dying to know the details.

"well, times flies when your having fun, right?" joe grinned.

"yeah, well what did you guys do?" he asked.

"we went jet-skiing, that was mad fun! You should try it too! And then we ate at the restaurant nearby and then went bowling, it was all so fun!" joe exclaimed.

"great, glad you enjoyed yourself" nick said, yawning in the process.

"go to sleep bro, you need it" joe mused.

"yeah.. I know" nick breathed and fell back on the bed, drifting away in a land of sleep.

Miley slipped on her robe and got into her warm bed, she was so damn tired. She smiled to herself as she replayed todays events in her head, today was an amazing day, she thought, and then pulled the covers over her head, falling into deep sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry for updating late. I'll try to update faster next time. Anyway how did you all like the chapter? I liked it, but im not really satisfied with the start. Well whatever. =D please review and tellme what you think? Feel free to give me suggestions on what you want to read in the up-coming chapters. I will try to update again later this week. Lets just hope I find the time to do so. (;**

**Much Love  
ruby  
niley-is-destiny x3**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything but the plot.**

**

* * *

**

Miley headed down the set the next morning, it was 6a.m, they had to shoot early today. She saw nick standing quietly in a corner, half sleeping. Miley let out a small laugh at the sight, He was standing with his back propped up against a wall, and his eyes were closed. He looks so cute when hes like that, miley thought, but then quickly shrugged.

"WAKE UP GRAY! This isnt your sleeping time! We have movie to shoot!" miley snapped, trying to sound rude but actually she just really wanted to talk to nick.

Nick eyes suddenly popped open at the noise, "huh? what?" he said, frantically.

"i said wake up from your little morning nap!" miley continued, in a slightly harsh tone.

"im sorry, im just tired, havent been sleeping well for the past couple of nights" nick explained, groggily.

"nick! you should get at least 8 hours of sleep every night! Your diabetic, lack of sleep is NOT good for your health!" miley exclaimed, she had always been really protective of nicks health issues.

"im fine, dont worry about it" nick murmured.

"ugh. you should go to sleep, we can tell the director to postpone shooting for today." miley said, she was suddenly so concerned about nick, the boy she's supposed to hate.

"no miley, i am fine, trust me! I'll just grab a cup of coffee or something" nick said, half smiling at her concern.

"well whatever, but dont come to me when you slowly die from low sugar levels and lack of sleep!" miley huffed.

"how will a few nights of not sleeping cause death?" nick said, amused.

"it'll eventually lead to that!" miley bellowed.

Nick grinned, boyishly. The fact that miley was still concerned about him, made him really happy. Maybe there was a chance of them being _best_ friends again. His train of thought were interrupted by the shrill voice of their director.

"Okay, get into character people! We have a movie to shoot!" she commanded and everyone took their places.

**3 hours later **

They were done with shooting for the rest of the day, it was 9 a.m now. Nick found miley sitting on a small bench outside.

"hey" he greeted her happily.

"hey, what do you want?" she responded, looking up.

"nothing really" he answered.

"good, because i am in no mood to talk to you" she snapped.

"well actually, i did have something to say to you." he said, grinning.

"what?" she asked, confused.

"well.. i just wanted you to know that it means alot to me that you still care about my diabetes, and me" he added the last part silently, smiling.

"oh.. pssshhh i dont care about you! It was just my job as your co-star to be concerned about your health!" miley bluffed, a blush crept on her cheek.

"yeah whatever you say." nick said, still grinning.

"im serious, i dont give a damn about you!" miley huffed, lying obviously.

"i know you dont" nick grinned, he knew she was a terrible liar.

"wipe that stupid grin off your face!" she said, annoyed.

"i will if you go out for some coffee with me" nick said, suddenly.

"why would i g-" miley tried to say but she was interrupted by joe, who suddenly walked up on them.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" joe asked, energetically.

"i was just asking miley out for some coffee" nick said, the grin never leaving his flawless face.

"why whats a splendid idea nicholas!" joe said, doing a thick british accent.

"i dont wanna go" miley whined.

"aw c'mon miles, dont be so hard" joe pressed.

"yeah.. were just going for a cup of coffee!" nick added.

"ugh. fine. but im only going because joe is!" miley lied, and shot nick a dirty look and muttered something like "i dont care about you"

Nick grinned again and they started to head towards small coffee shop. The trio took a seat on a small table in the far corner, The waiter walked up to them and they ordered themselves coffee.

"so.. what are we gonna do today?" joe asked, sipping his delicious coffee.

"well we do have the rest of the off, maybe we could go somewhere" nick suggested.

"like where?" joe shrugged.

"i dont know.. anywhere i guess" nick muttered.

"do you have any ideas miley?" joe asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

"i didnt want to come here in the first place, and i certainly dont want to go anywhere if _he _is going with" she said, pointing at nick.

"miley, please dont be like this, you know im only gonna be here for today, im leaving tomorrow and i want to spend time with my you and nick" joe reasoned.

"well.. you spent time with me yesterday, you can hang with nick today" miley muttered, she was still being very stubborn.

"miley please, for me." joe pouted.

"ugh alright.." she groaned, giving in, "but where are we going anyway?" she asked, curiously.

"i dont know, how about we go jet-skiing again?" joe suggested.

"Nah, we did that yesterday.. something else" miley said, tapping her finger on the table.

"how about we just stay back at the hotel and talk" nick said, hopefully.

"BORING!" miley exclaimed, rolling her eyes at nick.

"fine then why dont you come up with something miss smartypants?" nick challenged, playfully.

"we can always go.. uhh... im blank" miley admitted. Nick chuckled.

"see? theres no place we can go on this tiny island, staying back at the hotel is a perfect idea!" nick exclaimed, he wanted to go back to the hotel so that he could talk to miley somehow and get some rest, he was so tired.

"nicks right, miley" joe said, shortly.

"okay.. do whatever you wish to do." she said, putting down her empty coffee cup.

"Yay. Lets go" nick said, getting up from the table.

They paid the bill and headed back towards the hotel. Nick opened the door to her suite and miley and joe walked in.

"i love this hotel" joe winked, as he sat down on the couch.

"may i ask why?" miley giggled, taking a seat next to him.

"well.. its filled with hot girls, i already got the phone numbers to 3 of them!" joe announced, smugly.

"good for you, joe" miley laughed, shaking her head lightly.

"anywaay, we have the day off tomorrow" nick said, taking a seat on the couch infront of them.

"how do you know?" miley asked, raising her eyebrow.

"the director just texted me, she says she going somewhere so theres no shooting tomorrow" nick explained.

"thats great! you two could drop me off at the airport then!" joe grinned.

"yeah.."

"im going to miss you joe" miley said, randomly.

"awh im going to miss you too" joe said, wrapping her in a hug and pecking her on the cheek.

Nick watched them, jealousy boiling inside of him, he had to admit it, he was jealous of his own brother. How pathetic. He thought.

"right so.. what do we do now?" miley said, bored, once they broke apart from the hug.

"how about we watch a movie?" joe suggested.

"sounds good, i have a few dvd's back in my room, maybe i can go get them" miley stated, getting up. Nick and joe both nodded as she darted out the room to get the dvd's.

Nick glared at joe once she left the room.

"what?" joe asked, defensively.

"was it necessary for you to kiss her cheek?" nick said, still glaring.

"nope.. i just wanted to see your reaction" joe said, grinning.

"ugh your so.." nick said, trying to find a bad word.

"aww nicky is jealous!" joe teased, a girly tone.

"i am NOT! im just saying its weird for you to do that" nick argued.

"hah your soo jealous" joe grinned, he loved teasing his bother.

Nick opened his mouth to argue back but before he could say anything miley walked back into the room, with a bunch of dvd's in her hands.

"what do you want to watch first?" she said, lying the dvds on the table infront of them.

"devil wears prada!" joe exclaimed.

They watched movies for the rest of the day, things b/w nick and miley seemed to get better, they were at least joking with each other now. That was a start, right?

* * *

**HEY everyone! i know, i updated late. Im sorry but im having my midterms in a few days and well i just cant find the time to write new chapters. So well i personally hated this chapter, i think i could've done better. Sorry for the grammatical mistakes (if there are any I didnt re-read it. Please review. They make my day! :) Oh and how many of you listened to "stay" by nick jonas. It is obviously about miley, Its so sweet. I cant wait for his album! =DDD **

**Please review and follow me on twitter if u wanna talk, i am ItsRainingNiley :D**

**xo rubyy**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: don't. own. Anything. Except. The. Plot. :S**

* * *

Nick and Miley both woke up the next morning to go and drop Joe at the airport. They drove to the airport, nick and miley were talking now, atleast. Joe's visit had somehow bridged the gap between them. Things were more or less back to normal.

"Im really going to miss you Joe" miley exclaimed once they reached the airport.

"Don't worry, I'll call every once in a while and plus you have nick here to keep you company" Joe said, winking at nick.

Miley let out a small laugh, "just promise to keep in touch, kay?"

"I will" Joe smiled.

Suddenly a voice called out from the speaker, announcing flight number 267 is about to take off.

"oh well that's my cue, gotta go now!" Joe murmured, and gave miley and nick a goodbye hug.

"Have a safe flight" nick called out. Joes passed them a smile and proceeded towards the plane.

With that, nick and miley got in the car and started to drive towards the hotel. They had the day off today. Which was a good thing.

They drove in comfortable silence until nick finally cleared up his throat to speak.

"so.. its just you and me now, huh?" nick said, slowly.

"yup" miley said, popping the 'p' sound.

"So do you wanna, uhm… go somewhere today?" nick asked, nervously.

Miley thought for a small second and then said, "yeah sure, but where?"

"I dunno, you decide!" nick muttered.

"we should go jet-skiing" miley suggested.

"that sounds fun, I guess" nick gulped, he wasn't so sure about it. He had always been a little scared of the water.

"yay!" miley chanted, completely oblivious to nicks little phobia.

They reached the hotel, and got out of the car.

"I'll meet you down at the lobby in 15 minutes, be ready!" miley commanded, she was really excited about the whole jet-ski thing.

"yeah.. okay" nick muttered.

"I cant wait!" miley squealed before heading up to her hotel room.

"yeah.. me neither" nick muttered, sarcastically behind her before heading up to his own room.

Nick unlocked the door to his room and stepped inside, he was happy that he was hanging out with miley again. Maybe she had forgiven him? He smiled to himself and searched his closet for a pair of swimming trunks. He eventually found a pair and threw them on. He wore a white t-shirt and black Nike tracks over them.

Miley, who was also in the process of finding her clothes in her room, groaned as her cell phone started ringing furiously.

"hello?" she said impatiently, she picked it up without seeing the caller ID.

"hey baby girl" a familiar voice called out. Miley broke into a huge grin.

"Mom! OH-MY-GOSH how are you?" she asked, excitedly.

"im absolutely fine, how about you? We haven't talked in days" tish said, softly.

"im great, and I know, im really sorry, I would've called but I've been busy" miley said, honestly.

"it okay sweetie, so hows Tybee?" her mom asked.

"Tybee is amazing, I mean at first I thought I wouldn't like it much, but I was wrong! Everything is so peaceful here, there are NO paparazzi's here to swarm me with cameras and everything's just perfect" miley said, smiling all the way.

"thats nice, hows your co-star?" tish asked.

"you mean nick? Oh hes fine, I guess" miley said, slowly.

"Have you two started to talk to eachother again?" tish asked, hopefully.

"uh yeah, sort of" miley replied, awkwardly.

"really? That's just wonderful then" tish exclaimed.

"yeah, and Joe came to visit" miley said, randomly.

"Joe gray?"

"yeah, he just left this morning" miley said, smiling.

"I'll visit soon too, have you found anything fun to do over there?" tish asked, happily.

"uh-huh, theres tons of stuff to do here, the best so far is jet-skiing, its really fun, in

fact im going again today with nick-" miley stopped mid-sentence as she realized she had promised to meet nick in 15 minutes. She glanced at her watch, OH CRAP! Im late! She thought.

"well I cant wait to try it" her mom said through the phone.

"hey mom, im sorta late for something right now, how about I call you back later?" miley said, impatiently.

"of course"

"yeah, so I'll talk to you late then"

"right, bye miles" her mom said, softly.

"bye mom" miley said and ended the call. She was 5 minutes late already! She quickly picked a peach bikini and some clothes to wear over them and darted towards the bathroom to change.

Nick was waiting downstairs, pacing impatiently. She hadn't bailed on me, had she? He thought, but suddenly he heards someone walk up behind him.

"hey nick, look im sorry im late but my mom called and i didn't realize how fast time flew by" she explained frantically.

"its okay, now c'mon lets go" he said, smiling.

They walked over to the place where the jet-skis were, nick gulped, how was he supposed to ride that? He thought. Miley noticed his nervousness.

"your not scared, are you?" she asked.

"of course not!" nick lied, "im just.. a bit… nervous?" he said more like a question.

Miley chuckled, "you can ride with me first, if your nervous you cant drive your own jet-ski" she offered.

"yeah that sounds good" nick replied, he liked the idea of riding next to miley.

Miley nodded and started to take off the shirt she was wearing over her bikini, Nick eyes widened at the sight, she had definitely matured. His mouth fell open once he saw her perfectly toned body. He couldn't help but stare.

"nick?" she said, snapping him out of his little delusion.

"yeah..?" he said, a bit dazed.

"your not gonna ski in your tracks, are ya?" she joked.

"oh, no ofcourse not" he said, taking off the shirt he was wearing.

Mileys mouth fell open, when had he gotten so.. buff? His muscles were toned and he looked so.. irresistible. Miley shook her head, what the hell am I thinking? She thought and shrugged.

"you ready?" she asked him.

"yep"

Miley climbed on the jet-ski and nick got on the back of it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, miley started the jet-ski, ignoring the electric current that just went down her body when their skin came into contact with each other. He tightened his grip on her as the jet-ski started to cut through the waves, she gained speed and he held her tight.

"wow you were right, this is fun!" nick exclaimed, halfway through the ride.

Miley chuckled, "I know, its get better!" she said, and increased the speed.

"woohoo!" nick chanted, throwing his arms up.

…

"whoa, that was fun" nick said once they got off, 3 continuous hours of jet-skiing. Wow.

"yesss! This was even better than the first time!" miley exclaimed.

"oh well that was because I was with you this time" nick joked.

"keep dreaming my friend" miley laughed, and nick joined in.

"should we go back to the hotel or stay here?" nick asked, once their laughter died down.

"hmm, stay here, its so nice here on the beach" miley said, kicking some sand with her foot.

"okay, fine with me" nick smiled, he had sure missed spending time with miley.

Suddenly miley felt someone tap her back, softly. She turned around to find a boy, he was pretty cute, he had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"hey, your miley stewart, right?" he said, checking her out.

"uh.. yeah, who are you?" she asked, confused.

"im Jason, I live here" he said, extending his arm out to shake hers.

"well nice to meet you Jason" miley said, smiling.

"if you need someone to show you around, im your guy" Jason said, grinning.

"that would be awesome!" miley exclaimed.

"yeah, so I know you're a celebrity and everything but it would be so great if you could join us in a game of volley ball?" Jason asked her, winking at the end.

"sure!" miley agreed, grinning. Jason pointed towards his group of friends, who were busy in a game of volley-ball.

Miley started to walk but suddenly she felt something stop her, nick had grabbed her hand.

"miley, I don't think you should go" he said, glaring at Jason. He was suddenly jealous really jealous of Jason.

"why nick?" she asked, confused.

"because I said so, now c'mon lets get back to the hotel" he snarled, he didn't want to be rude but his jealousy was getting the better of him.

"but I really want to stay back here" miley reasoned.

"no, lets go" he said, pulling her hand and dragging her back to the hotel.

Miley shot Jason an apologetic look and followed nick, what the hell was his problem? She thought, angrily.

"what is wrong with you?" she asked, once they were out of ear-shot.

"my problem? What is your problem? You cant go around playing volley ball with any random stranger you see!" nick hissed.

"its MY life nick, I can do anything I want to!" she reasoned, angrily.

"you don't know what was going in their minds miley, these people are not good company for you" nick spat.

"ugh. Your so.. ughh" she said as she stormed out of his sight.

Nick looked at her, and sighed. What had he just done?

He followed her and knocked on her door, light.

"miley?" he called out. No answer.

"miley? Look im sorry" he said. Still no answer.

He finally gave up and opened he door himself, and walked in. Miley was sitting on the foot of her bed, her arms were crossed, and she was wearing an annoyed expression.

"what do you want now?" she spat.

"im sorry miles, I know I shouldn't have over-reacted like that, but I was just, looking out for you" he said, softly and took a seat beside her.

"I know.." she sighed.

"so we're good?" nick asked, smiling.

"yeah, I guess" miley sighed. Nick grinned and gave miley a bear hug.

"so what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"I don't know, im pretty tired now" she yawned.

"how about we watch a movie?" he suggested.

"sounds good" she said, tiredly.

"okay, let me go put one on" he said, getting up and shuffling through the dvd's by the TV.

Miley went over and snuggled inside the covers and nick popped in the dvd. 'Mr and Mrs Smith"

Nick took a seat beside her in the comfortable bed and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"this is nice" nick commented.

"yeah.. now shut up and let me watch the movie" miley giggled, snuggling closer to his chest.

They watched the movie in silence, nick would play with a strand of her hair every now and then. Soon the movie was over and nick turned over to face her.

"you want something to eat?" he asked.

"room service?" miley asked.

"yeah, tellme what you wanna order?" he asked.

"uhm. Pizza?" miley muttered.

"two pizzas it is" nick said, and ordered two pizzas.

They ate the pizzas once they arrived. Ocassionally joking with each other. Everything was back to normal. :D There was no awkwardness or hate between them anymore.

Once they got done with the pizzas they decided to watch another movie.

"which one do you wanna watch next miles?" nick asked.

"uhm… 17 again?" she said, shrugging her shoulders non-chantingly.

"okie doke" he said as he popped in the DVD and took his place in bed, next to miley.

The movie started as they sat in comfortable silence.

"you know.. zac efron is HAWT" miley commented during the movie.

"oh pshhh Im even hotter" nick joked.

"yeah right" miley said, rolling her eyes playfully. And sniffled a yawn.

"you tired?" nick asked, softly.

"uh-huh" she said, letting out another yawn.

"go to sleep miles" nick said, slowly.

"cant sleep with you here" she said, tiredly.

"sure you can" he smiled.

She yawned, giving up. "fine" she said, as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

"night miles"

"g'night nick" she said, before giving in into deep sleep.

Nick smiled, everything was fine now. He switched off the DVD and pulled the covers over there heads. : )

* * *

**Awww how cute was that?! :D lol anyway I updated earlier this time, eventhough I should've been studying for my midterm! :S well you guys better review! I atleast deserve that, right? & I really liked this chapter. =) oh and idk when am I gonna update next, coz my midterms are starting in like 2 days!!! :O I have to get better at math.. :/ I suck at math! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! They mean the world to me! 3**

**And one more thing, how many of how saw the video f nick performing 'stay' last night? He CRIED! :'( he actually cried! =( Its obvious he misses miley, but miley is too busy with laim *pukes* :S oh well.. niley is meant to be, they will soon be together. They might see each other at the golden globes, =DD remember the last golden globes?!! :DD haha anyway im gonna shut up now and let you guys review! =)**

**Much Love**

**Ruby xo**

**P.S follow me on twitter, I am : ItsRainingNiley **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: do i need to say this everytime? i dont own anything except the plot!!**

* * *

The next morning miley woke up to find herself lying in nicks arms, he was still asleep though, miley smiled at the cute expression we wore while he was sleeping. Miley wiggled out of his arms and got out of the bed. The sound of rain could be heard from their window, the weather was gloomy outside.

Miley proceeded to the bathroom to take a quick shower, she stole a glance at nick who was still sleeping before entering the bathroom.

By the time miley completed her shower, nick was wide awake. She walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and saw nick sitting upright on the bed.

"goodmorning smiley!" nick said. Miley smiled at the nick name.

"good morning Nicholas" she loved calling him Nicholas.

"ha!" he snorted, "so you think shooting will be cancelled today?" he continued, pointing towards the window where the rain drops were colliding furiously with the glass.

"I don't know. We'll see" miley shrugged.

………

Soon they both got dressed and made their way down the set, both giggling and laughing. The director noticed this positive change and clapped her hands together with joy.

"Miley! Nick! I've been looking all over for you!" she said, smiling hugely.

"oh hey Julie Anne!" miley greeted, **(Julie Anne is their director, just incase you didnt know) **

"are we gonna shoot today? Because its raining cats and dogs!" nick asked.

"of course we are! We have a scene in the rain and we gonna film it today" she replied, the rain scene was a bit intimate, and Julie anne felt this was the perfect time to shoot it! She thought she'd save it for later but now seeing the how the two teenagers had worked their issues out, she decided to push her luck and go for the rain scene.

"Hair and Makeup now!" Their director screamed, and miley and nick were pushed away to the dressing rooms.

……….

Nick and Miley stood in the rain, facing each other, both of them were fully in character.

Nick looked into mileys eyes as he said his dialogue, **(lol im sorry, I cant think of a dialogue and I STILL haven't read the novel, so bear with me), **there was no denying the chemistry between them and everyone present on the set could feel it. They were both deep into character now, it was like they were actually Will and Ronnie instead of nick and Miley. Their director decided to push her luck a bit too far and yelled:

"KISS HER!" Nick looked back at the director once and then without a second thought, he obeyed.

He lifted miley off the ground in one swift movement and captured her lips, he didn't know how he got the courage to do that but at that moment it felt so right, His lips moved against hers, slowly. The kiss lasted about a quarter of a minute but it felt like forever. It was short, it was sweet, it was a part of their _act._

The director yelped in excitement and the small crowd of people burst in applause as nick put miley back on the ground, both of them were blushing like crazy.

"OH-MY-GOSH! That was perfect you guys!!" the director praised.

"uh thanks" they both said at almost the same time.

"say hello to the Best Kiss Of The Year Award!" Julie Anne exclaimed.

Miley let out a chuckle at her reverie, _like that's gonna happen,_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly nick cleared his throat, "uhm… i-" he tried to say but miley cut him off by letting out a chuckle.

"that was uncalled for!" she said, laughing.

"oh.. yeah" nick smiled at the fact that she was taking things so easily.

"you wanna go grab a bite? Were done shooting for the day anyway" miley offered.

"sure, lets go"

They ate in the small familiar restaurant, both of them had smiles plastered on their faces as they were engrossed in deep conversation, joking with each other occasionally. Even though they didn't show it, but both of them were still thinking about that kiss, it was perfect, both of them had missed that feeling, a lot. The feelings that were forgotten over 2 years were slowly surfacing again, they were indeed falling in love all over again.

* * *

**Hii. Super late update, I know. Im not really good at the whole updating-early thing. And update is short, im sorry. Its just that its 2a.m right now and im too tired to think of anything else to write. :l The reason that I updated late is that I sort of lost my inspiration to write a while back there, I guess it was because of all the nelena drama. :O Things changed in the past few weeks, I sort of started hating nick jonas, I don't anymore though BUT I don't love him the way I used to. I sorta kinda maybe started liking liam. *runs and hides* haha. And well all this caused me to loose my passion for writing niley fics, its back now though, I guess/ AND one more thing, I don't know but I think that 'nelena' is a publicity stunt, I mean if they REALLY were dating wouldn't they be actually trying to hide it?!! Selena follows him around like stalkers and is seen EVERYWHERE with him. :O the nelena fans must be celebrating like crazy. :L but oh well.. I don't really care anymore. :P Please please please review! I know im a BAD author but please review! They make me VERY happy. Oh and I have this story planned out but I just don't know how the write the events. Writers block. :I **

**OH and its raining, haha I know random but I love rain. =D**

**Please review and follow me on twitter if you have one: ItsRainingNiley **

**Ruby xo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Dont Own Anything But The Plot.**

* * *

Miley was sitting with some cast members, talking and goofing off. Nick was up in the hotel, catching up on some sleep. It was around 11-ish, the weather had cleared up and the all signs of rain had vanished.

"so miley, how are you liking it here so far?" said Allison, she was one of her co-stars.

"I love it here! Its so refreshing to be free of all those god damned paparazzo's" miley said, adding a chuckle in the end.

"Must be hard being a celebrity, I mean you never know who to trust, anyone could be using you for the fame, the parties or the free stuff" said another female voice that Miley didnt quite recognize. "Im carly, by the way" she said, smiling.

"oh nice to meet to, and yeah your right, being a celebrity can be hard but it definitely has its advantages!" miley answered, grinning at the end.

"oh yesh! Like dating the youngest member of the Gray brothers!" Allison said, winking at miley.

"oh psssshhhh! Im not dating nick! That was years ago! Were just friends now" miley answered, quickly. Hoping to hide the blush that had covered her cheeks.

"doesn't look like it!" Carly teased. "Looks to me like you both are still in love" she continued.

Miley blushed harder, she couldn't help it. The other cast members burst into fits of giggles and laughter.

"hey! Leave the poor girl alone" said a deep masculine voice that miley wasn't familiar with. She looked up to see a tall blonde guy, he was pretty darn handsome, miley had to admit that.

"thankyou, who ever you are!" miley said, relieved.

"Im Liam." He said, extending his hand so he could shake hers.

"oh well thankyou Liam." She said, shaking his hand.

"hey you wanna go and take a walk on the beach? These clowns must be bothering you" he suggested.

"um sure" miley agreed, getting up.

"Ooooooh!" Carly said, stupidly. Causing both Liam and Miley to roll their eyes, playfully.

Once they started walking, miley felt the cool air hit her. It felt so good. And the scene looked so perfect, the stars twinkling above their heads, the oceans waves hitting the shore and the moonlight falling on the sand. She sub-consciously wished that nick was out here with her right now.

"So I haven't got the chance to talk to you before, I just want to let you know that im a fan, of your music" Liam said, smiling.

"That's an honor really." Miley said.

"You know, I have a feeling that were gonna be great friends"

"oh really?" miley asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Yeah. I know when I see someone special"

"and your saying.. im special?" miley said.

"Yep. Were gonna be great friends" he said, once again. With a smirk on his face.

"Whatever you say, _friend!_" miley giggled.

They talked about everything and anything. Miley realized that she had a lot of things in common with Liam. They had the same sense of humor, Same taste in movies. Pretty much the same hobbies. Liam was a cool person to talk to. Miley enjoyed her time with him. Similarly Liam also loved talking to Miley. Whenever she said something to him, something clicked in his mind.

"So is it true? Are you back together with nick?" Liam said, bluntly. He hadn't really meant to ask that so soon but he was burning with curiosity.

Miley gave him a weird look. "um no, were just friends"

"Aw you can tell me, I am your friend after all." He encouraged, grinning boyishly.

"No im telling the truth. We're just friends. God. Why does everyone think were dating?" she said.

"oh I dunno, maybe because you two have dated in the past. And people think that old flames have reignited again" Liam replied.

"Well that's not true." Miley said, she couldn't think of dating nick again, Sure they were friends now BUT risking to get her heart broken again was a definite no.

"I, for one, believe you" Liam chuckled.

"Good, at least that's someone"

"And… um.. forgive me if Im butting in but… don't you think you forgave nick, too easily?" he said, slowly.

" Uh.. How do you know If I was even mad at him in the first place?" she said, she didn't want to talk about her and nicks _reconnection_ on their first conversation.

"It was obvious really. The song, 7 things. The things you said about him in interviews, and when you got here, you seemed like you hated his guts." Liam said, shrugging innocently.

"Um well.. we may have had a rough patch or two but it wasn't as big as the media portrayed it to be" Miley lied, "Don't believe everything you her Liam, Hollywood is a crap load of lies." She said, adding the last part bitterly.

"I'll remember that next time" he said, letting it go. Although he was sure that the whole fight b/w the two wasn't so small as miley put it.

They talked for who knows how long. Until both of them got tired and their conversation dropped down to one word sentences.

"I think I should probably go back to the hotel now. I have another day of shooting ahead of me" miley said, stifling a yawn in the process.

"oh okay. Im sorry I took so much of your time" liam said.

"No no, I had a great time talking to you. Would've stayed up and talked all night if I didn't have work tomorrow." Miley said, quickly.

Liam smiled at her answer, "You're a pretty amazing girl, stewart!"

Miley chuckled, "You too, except that you're a boy"

Liam laughed, "okay now go get some rest"

"Will do" He gave her a short hug and smiled.

All the way back to the hotel she couldn't help but smile. Liam was a really fun guy. But then she thought about something that Liam had said to her, Had she forgiven nick too easily? No, she did the right thing. What did Liam know anyway. Miley shook her head as she opened the door to her suite. But the seed had been planted, somewhere in the back of her mind, she also thought that she had forgiven nick, almost too easily.

* * *

**Hello My Lovely Readers. How are you all today? Im in a good mood right now, and its raining again, really hard. =D So this update was faster than my usual ones, yay? I'll try and update as soon ****as possible next time. And if you read my story PLEASE review. I only got 3 reviews' last time. *tear. That is NOT motivating. :/ I work so hard for you guys, and write these chapters! And you people don't even bother to review. =( Anyway, remember when I said that Liam didn't exist in this fic? Well he does now. Lol. **

**AND please go read the new one-shot I just posted, its about how Liam realizes that miley belongs with nick. :) Be sure to read that. **

**And one more thing, im gonna start a new series soon. Watch out for that. :)**

**Well that's it. Read and Review. And follow me on twitter, if that's not too much to ask, I am : ItsRainingNiley.**

**Love Ruby. Xo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!! Why must I mention this every time?!**

* * *

**(NOTE: you might want to read the previous chapter before this, because you know, I haven't really updated in a long while so GO refresh your memory! (: ) **

Next morning Miley & Nick both met down at the set, shooting went fairly well. It was around 3pm, mid-noon, during their coffee break when nick and miley got the chance to converse.

"hey sunshine" nick grinned, boyishly. Holding up a cup of coffee in his hand.

"hey" miley said shortly, rubbing her temples with her hands.

"something wrong?" he asked, noticing her current state.

"no, im just reaaallyyy tired! Barely got any sleep last night" she whined, taking a sip out of her own cup of steaming hot coffee.

Nick let out a small chuckle, "Did you enjoy yourself at the campfire thing last night?"

"Yeah. I met all the cast members, they were SUPER nice" miley said, smiling all the way, as memories of the previous night flooded her mind.

"I even met this really interesting guy named Liam. We had soo much in common!" miley continued, with a goofy grin on her face.

Nick felt a twinge of jealousy and a strong dislike towards this 'Liam' character. He opened his mouth to rant on him but miley cut him off.

"BUT I missed you! I wish you had come!" Nick immediately broke into a huge grin after hearing this, all the traces of jealousy he was feeling earlier got washed away.

"really?" he asked, grinning ear to ear.

"uh-huh. Next time I go somewhere, your coming with!" she smiled, sipping her coffee slowly.

"Aw. I missed you too miles!" he said, pulling her in a hug.

Miley giggled, and tried to ignore the thrill that went down her spine when their bodies came into contact with one-another. It had been 3 years and the spark was still there! Wow.

Suddenly their little moment was interrupted by someone with a thick Australian accent.

"Oi! Miley?" it was Liam.

Mileys face immediately lightened up upon seeing him!

"OMG! Liam! Hii!" she said, with a huge smile plastered across her face.

Nick watched with his fists curled up into balls as miley stood up and hugged the tall-blonde boy.

"Hey, your nick? I presume" Liam said, cheerfully, extending a hand towards nick which he didn't shake.

"Obviously" replied nick, his tone was bitter.. rude.

Miley cocked her eyebrow for a second at his strange behaviors but then shrugged it off.

"You look tired" Liam commented, taking a seat next to Miley.

Miley let out a giggle, "Ofcourse im tired! You kept me awake till 4 in the morning last night, remember? And then I had to wake up at 8 to get to the set!"

"Oh yeah. Sucks for you. I got up at 12." Liam said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Well your lucky buddy boy"

Nick watched the two of them talk, on and on. Miley seemed to have forgotten all about him. This bothered Nick, A lot. He resented the fact that the _other guy_ was getting more attention than him!

Finally Nick couldn't take it anymore, he got and left without a word. Stomping the ground as he left.

"whats wrong with him?" miley commented, looking at nick over her shoulder, weirdly.

"dunno" Liam shrugged.

"I think I should go ask…?" miley said, concern evident in her tone.

She tried to get up but Liam stopped her.

"Leave it Miley. He probably just needed to pee or something" Liam argued, pulling miley back down and engrossing her into another conversation. He was good at distracting her. Really good.

………….

Nick dragged himself to his suite. Still angry and frustrated by what just happened. He hated that miley was giving her attention to another boy.

He fell back on his bed and popped in ipod earphones, in hopes of distracting himself from thoughts of going to back to set and killing Liam with a sledgehammer.

………….

Later that Night.

After Nick finally got over the whole Liam incident, he decided he'd probably go see miley. He was lonely without her.

Nick lazily put on a fresh of jeans and a casual cotton Tee-Shirt. He grabbed his cellphone and exited the door. And headed towards mileys room, hoping to spend the remainder of the day with her.

He didn't bother knocking. Nick opened the door and stepped in. Miley wasn't in the Living Room, so he guessed shes probably in the bedroom.

Her suite was pretty big so she didn't hear Nicks entrance.

Nick swiftly opened the door to her bedroom, hoping to find her watching TV or something. But what he saw surprised him.

Miley. Wrapped in a towel. With a horror-struck expression on her face.

And to make things worse, She threw her hands up in shock, causing the towel to slip off her body.

**Nicks POV:**

HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT.

My eyes bulged out of there sockets, I couldn't believe this!!

I know I should've looked away and erased the memory from my brain but instead I just gawked at her like a pervert.

That was until a minute later she recovered from the shock and screamed at the top of her lungs:

"NICKKKK GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"I-Im sorrryyy. Im leaving. Sorry" I said, shutting my eyes and retreating faster than horse with it tail on fire.

I stumbled out her door and leaned against her wall. Woaaah. What just happened?

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the highly inappropriate thought that were now running trough my head,

I took a seat on her sofa, and threw my head back. Did I really just see my Ex naked? Oh. Gawd. This isn't going to help the friendship thing AT ALL!

I closed my eyes once again, trying to concentrate on something else. But sadly I couldn't think of anything else, My mind kept having flash-backs. I was a teenage boy after all.

I was still lost in my thoughts when the door to mileys room creaked open. Miley came and sat awkwardly beside me. Fully clothed this time.

"Uh.. Im sorry about.. what just happened. I didn't know you'd be.. uhm…" I flushed.

Mileys blushed too, obviously embarrassed.

"Have you not heard of knocking?" she joked, timidly, trying to lighten up the mood.

I was surprised, I half expected her to scream at me but here she is, joking off the whole thing.

"Ohh well have you not heard of changing in the bathroom?" I countered, sticking my tongue out.

Miley rolled her eyes, playfully.

"Pfft. Whatever. Lets just forget this whole thing ever happened kay?" she said.

"Agreed" replied, although I knew I'm never going to be able to forget this. Her beautiful bod- GAH PERVERT ALERT!

Miley noticed the frustrated expression on my face and she looked slightly amused.

"Something bothering ya?" she asked, as she flipped on the TV. The atmosphere was less-awkward now.

I gulped, "Um no."

"Okaay" she shrugged, though she didn't seem convinced.

"Hey you wanna watch a movie or something?" she asked me, casually.

"Sureee, which one?" I said, smiling.

"Uhm… I think I have 27 dresses. Wanna watch that?"

"Sounds cool" I muttered.

"Kay. Lemme put it on" she got up from the couch and ascended towards the DVD player, she bent down to get the dvd and put it in, giving me a pretty good view of her ass. I couldn't help but stare and get inappropriate thoughts.

SHIT. When since when did I become into a total shameless pervert?!!

* * *

**Haii! I know WORST CHAPTER EVERRR! Lol im so sorry. Im all out of creativity. This chapter seemed WAY better in my head, but sadly, it came out really awkward on paper. So anyway, I feel bad for poor nick, hes jealous and sexually frustrated. Poor Dude. Haha. **

**AND yes, I know I haven't updated for like more than a month now and im so sorry. I was on a writing-break because of my finals. (: THEY ARE FINALLY OVER! :D which means I'll update more frequently, like once every 2-3 days! :D **

**And I know all my reviewers have prolly left now. :( Sorry guys. But I will update more often now!**

**And one more thing, tell me what you want to read in this story? Any ideas? Anything? I'd really appreciate them! (:**

**So anway, GO AHEAD AND REVIEW! Make my dayyy! :D**

**Lol and check out my newest series, "Still In Love With You", Drop a review on that one too! Pwease? **

**That's it. Ima update soon. :D**

**Kthanks**

**Loveee Rubyyy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything except the plot.**

* * *

The next morning, the sun shined brilliantly (?!) over the small island of Tybee. Miley woke up to find nick asleep on her couch, he must've fallen asleep during their movie night yesterday.

Miley smiled at the cute expression Nick wore when he was asleep, she walked over to him and gently tapped him on his back.

"Wake up nick" she called out.

"Mhmmm.. just a minute mom" he muttered in his sleep.

Miley let out a giggle hearing this; "Im not your mom, silly. Im your girlfri-" Shoot. Miley thought frantically to herself, did she almost just say she was his girlfriend? WTF???

"Um.. wake up nick" miley muttered once again, before rushing out of the room. Her cheeks red from embarrassment.

What the Hell? Why did I just refer to myself as his girlfriend?! I mean were just friends, nothing more. She thought, biting her bottom lip. Maybe its just because of the movie, I mean I am his girlfriend in the movie. Maybe that's gone to my head. Miley reassured herself and hoped desperately that Nick didn't hear her say the 'G' word, or half of it anyway.

Nick finally woke up, his body was aching. The couch was so.. uncomfortable. He stretched out his arms infront of him and got up, sitting upright.

I must've fallen asleep yesterday while watching the movie with Miley. He thought. And then looked at the awfully uncomfortable couch, remembering the time when he and miley had both fallen asleep on it, together. He smiled at the memory, the thoughts of miley in his arms was wonderful. But sadly, that wasn't possible anymore.

He shrugged away the sadness that had taken over him momentarily. He wondered where Miley was and got up to find her. He walked over her room, the door was closed.

He knocked first, he had learned his lesson yesterday, always knock before entering a girls room! Because they might be err… not clothed.

Miley let out a small 'come in' and he opened the door, and stepped in.

"Hey miles" he said, his mood was strangely cheerful.

"Good Morning Nicholas. How did you sleep last night?" miley said, smiling.

"Not good. That couch is highly uncomfortable!" nick whined, playfully.

"Oh.. I'll be sure to send a complaint to the hotel administration, That _The Nick Gray _is not satisfied with your couch!" miley giggled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You should try sleeping on it then!" Nick countered, playfully.

Miley giggled and then remembered something. She bit her bottom lip before asking:

"Err nick. You didn't hear me when I was trying to wake you up.. did you?" She would be SO embarrassed if Nick had heard her.

"Um no. I didn't. Im a heavy sleeper" he said, confused by her question.

Miley let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good"

"Why you asking though?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh I was just wondering…" she shrugged.

"Um okaay?"

"Ugh this is awkward. Lets go get some breakfast" miley said, getting up.

"YES! Im starving!" nick said, following her lead.

"You should change your shirt." Miley noted.

"Uhm.. okay" he said, his shirt was a little dirty. "Wait lemme get one from my room."

"No, I have one of your shirts here" miley said, pulling out a Navy Blue flannel shirt from her closet.

"I didn't know you had one of my shirts" nick said, surprised.

"You left your shirt in my room, when we went jet skiinglast week." Miley explained.

"Oh. You know I should move in with you, I practically live with you anyway" nick joked. Taking the shirt from miley hands.

"Ew. No. People will think were having sex." Miley blurted out, without thinking.

Nick blushed at her comment, and Miley blushed too, once she realized what she just said.

"Uhh I meant. People with think we're.. going out." Miley covered, quickly.

Nick chuckled, "Well that'd be good for the movie, Good publicity and shit."

"Err. Yeah. We'll see about that." Miley muttered, pulling on a pair of converse.

They left the hotel and headed towards the nearest restaurant.

They ordered breakfast and started eating, occasionally joking and flirting with each other.

"Mhmm.. this sandwich is soo good, wanna try some?" Nick asked, stuffing grilled cheese sandwiches in his face.

"No thanks. That sandwich has cheese, and cheese makes me fat. Im sticking with coffee." She said, sipping her coffee.

"Ugh. Girls. Always conscious about their weights." he muttered under his breath, and took a huge bite of his sandwich.

"Hey! I heard that! And Im not weight conscious! I just like to maintain a healthy diet!" miley huffed, playfully.

"Yeah. Whatever you say"

Miley opened her mouth to speak but before she could respond a deep-masculine voice cut her off.

"Hey Guys!" It was Liam.

"Liam! Hii. What a pleasant surprise" miley said, and got up to hug him.

"Yeah. Why did you decide to grace us with your presence?" nick muttered, sarcastically.

"Oh actually, I was just here to invite you guys to the party Im hosting tonight! Its at Club 69" **(made up club)**

"Oh sounds cool. We'll be there! Right nick?" Miley said, elbowing nick lightly.

"Err yeah. Whatever" Nick replied.

"Kay. Thanks guys" he said and winked at miley before he walked away.

Miley giggled while Nicks blood boiled with anger. He **loathed** Liam.

"Yay! Were going to a party tonight!" Miley cheered before paying the bill and walking out of the restaurant with Nick.

* * *

**Hii. The chapter sucked, Yeah I KNOW. :l Sorry but atleast I updated early? :D**

**And I got really few reviews last time. :l I need more reviews people! They inspire me to write more!**

**But anwaay. I wanted to ask you people something, how would you feel if theres like a M-rated scene in the upcoming chapters? Would that be too much? :? Im confused. But this is a rated M story after all.. soo… :/ Review and let me know if you wanna read something like that.**

**So that's about it. I'll update again depending on the amount of reviews I get. :D SO GO REVIEW!!**

**Lol **

**Muchh Love **

**Rubyy xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't Own anything Except the Plot.**

* * *

"Nick?!! You ready yet? We are gonna be late!" miley called out, knocking the door to nicks hotel room impatiently.

"Not yet. You go on without me" nick replied, lamely. He really didn't want to go to Liams party.

"Absolutely NOT!" Miley finally lost her patience and barged right in his room. "Your going with me tonight and that's final!!"

"Ugh miles, why do you want me to go anyway?" nick asked out of annoyance.

"Because you're my best friend! And I don't really know many people there except for you and Liam!" she replied, crossing her arms.

Nick made a quick decision, considering that if he doesn't go then miley will hang with liam… Jealousy got the better of him.

"Fine.. I'll go" Nick replied in a monotone.

"YAY!!! I love youu nick!" miley squeled in excitement, causing nick to smile.

"Soo… anyway how do I look?" miley continued, and pointed towards her dress.

She was wearing a shocking pink dress, which matched her high heels. She wasn't wearing much makeup except for the usual. Her hair was perfectly straightened and styled. She looked stunning.

Nick eyed her in awe, "Gorgeous" he replied, sincerely.

"Thanks! But what the hell are you wearing?! You cant go to the party like this!" miley said, pointing at nicks casual sweatpants and tee-shirt.

"Ugh. I'll go change" he muttered.

"Good. I'll help you pick your clothes!"

After several minutes of racking through nicks closet, miley finally found what she was looking for. A simple plaid button-down shirt and some dark jeans.

"There you go! Perfect!" miley said, admiring her choice.

Nick picked up the clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. He knew he was going to regret going to the party BUT leaving miley alone with liam was out of question!

…..

THE PARTY

Miley and Nick both entered the club, the dim disco lights flashing everywhere and the speakers blasting music.

"This is SO cool for a Tybee party!" miley squealed, excitedly.

"But what if the paparazzi finds out that we were out partying in an 18+ only club!" nick said, frustrated.

"Oh pfffft! Loosen up Nick! Were 17 now! The paps cant criticize us for having fun!" miley said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say" nick sighed, figuring he should probably have some fun as long as hes here.

Suddenly they heard someone call out their name.

"Miley? Nick? Over Here!" It was Liam.

"Liam!! Hii!" Miley exclaimed, proceeding towards him.

"Im so glad you came!" Liam said, engulfing miley in a hug. Nick just glared at him.

"Im glad too! You sure know how to throw a party!" miley complimented, swaying to the beat of the song playing.

"Ha! Like I haven't been told that before!" Liam grinned.

Miley giggled.

"So would you guys like something to drink….?" Liam offered.

"No thanks" nick muttered rudely.

Miley elbowed nick lightly and shot him a _cut it out _look , "Sure.. We'd love some drinks! What have you got?"

"Everything! Beer, Brandi, Vodka. You name it!" Liam said, smugly.

"Uhm… We don't take alcohol liam" miley muttered.

"Really?! Your joking right?" Liam said shocked.

"Nope.. No alcohol" miley repeated.

"Aw heck! You can tell me! Its not like im a news reporter or something!" Liam joked.

"We DON'T drink liam! Everyone one is not a dirty little drinking fag like you!" nick hissed.

Miley shot nick an angry look, for being too harsh and Liam just stared at him, confused,

"Uhmm okaay dude. No need to get your panties in a knot. I'll just send some fruit punch, Non-alcoholic and with all the goodness of fruit!" Liam chuckled and then walked away.

"What is wrong with you?!" miley hissed as soon as liam was out of earshot.

"Huh?"

"Why are you always mean to him?" miley repeated, with gritted teeth.

"I just don't like him. You shouldn't hang out with him too much either" nick replied.

Miley rolled her eyes, 'God Nick, Your stupid"

"Ugh, I just don't get it! Why do you like him so much?" nick finally asked, his tone was bitter.

"Because theres nothing NOT to like about him" miley said, glaring at nick.

"Sheesh miles, you dont even know him!!" nick spat, getting angrier.

"So what? I WILL get to know him."

"Why don't you understand-" Nicks words were cut off by Liam.

"Hey mates, I brought you guys your drinks!" he said, holding a cup of fruit-punch in both hands.

"Oh thankyou. That's so sweet" miley replied, taking the drink from liams hand.

"No problem, This ones for you Nick" Liam said, handing him the cup.

"No thanks, I'll pass" nick muttered, he knew he was being a bit _too _mean to Liam but whatever, he didn't care.

"O..kaay? So anyway miley, I've got some friends who are fans, would you like to.. meet them?" Liam asked miley, completely ignoring nick.

"Sure I'd love to!" she accepted, smiling.

"That's great! Let go meet 'em" liam said, flashing a smile.

Miley looked at nick for a quarter of a second, just to see his reaction. He was boiling in anger. Miley shot him an apologetic look and then walked away with Liam.

And suddenly.. Nick was all alone.

……………………

"And finally, this is Jake" Liam finished introducing his friends to miley.

"Nice to meet ya'll" miley replied, sweetly.

"It was nice to meet you too" one of his friends replied in a flirty tone, checking her out, he looked drunk.

Miley suddenly felt uncomfortable, "Um.. Liam maybe we should go.. somewhere else"

Liam shot her a confused look, "Uhh sure. How 'bout we hit the dance floor?" he winked.

"Hah! I'd love that"

And with that Liam took her by the hand and lead her to the dance floor. They jammed to the music and swayed their bodies in perfect sync. But little did they know that a very jealous Nick Gray eyed them from a distance. Sadness and Anger filling him at the same time.

Suddenly sometime tapped him on the back, he turned around to find a cute strawberry blonde standing infront of him.

"Heey, your Nick Gray. The famous rock star" she said, smiling.

"Yeah that's me" nick muttered, un-enthusiastically.

"Well I'm Evony. Huge fan of your music"

"Thanks.. I appreciate it" Nick replied, in a dull tone.

"Soo you here alone?" evony asked, she was obviously trying to flirt.

"Actually Im here with a friend, who apparently has ditched me" nick added the last part in a barely audible sigh.

"Oh I'm sorry. I can keep you company though" she said, smiling flirtatiously.

"Yeah. Whatever." Nick replied, clearly bored.

And then the girl started blabbing on and on about stuff Nick didn't really care about, He wasn't really listening to her, His attention was on Miley, who was dancing with Liam.. having fun… The sight was pure anguish.

…………………….

"That was so much fun! You're a great dancer Liam" miley giggled, once they stopped dancing.

"Your not too bad yourself" he replied.

Miley chuckled and Liam went on; "So you want to have a drink? You seem pretty exhausted"

"Nah, I got to go. Nicks probably mad at me for leaving him alone, I mean I was the one who dragged him to this party in the first place!" miley said, sighing.

Liam mouths twitched into a evil smile; "Oh I wouldn't worry about Nick If I were you, I mean he's having a pretty good time with that girl over there"

Miley looked over at Nick, who was standing with a girl and apparently the girl was trying to hug him. Miley looked away immediately.

"Oh…" she sighed, her fists balled up in anger. She wasn't jealous… was she?

"You probably shouldn't disturb him, he really seems to _enjoy _talking to that girl" Liam said, winking at the end.

Miley sighed, She didn't like that Nick was giving other girls attention…

"So are you sure you don't want a drink?" Liam asked again, almost as if he was beckoning her.

"Hit me up" Miley replied, shortly.

And with that Liam filled up her glass with alcohol, then another glass, and another one, and another one…..

……………….

Nick sighed, The girl named Evony still blabbered on and on but all Nick heard was 'Blah Blah Blah' He decided he should probably leave now.

"Uhm… hey Evony. It was nice talking to you and all but Its late, I gotta go" he said, adding a fake look of disappointment so that the girl doesn't get hurt.. he was a gentleman after all.

"Oh that's cool. Maybe we could meet up later?" she said, smiling hopefully.

"Maybe" he muttered. _Yeah Right._

"Kay so.. Bye I guess" she said, and tried to hug him.

He backed away immediately, "Uhmm Bye"

He walked away, eager to escape her company. While she just stared at him, with her mouth open in shock.

Nicks eyes scoped the room for Miley but she was no where to be seen.

But suddenly he saw a silhouette of a drunk girl infront of him.

"Nickkkky??"

* * *

**Haha Cliffhanger. But I think we all know who it is anyway. :D AND yes, Im SO sorry for updating late, I had school stuff and my cousins were over at my place for a week so I couldn't update. :/ Sorry, I'll update again tomorrow IF I get some reviews! I sorta have most of the chapters planned :) Yay! Haha.**

**Anyway tellme what you think about the chapter? I personally liked it..? But I thought it was written poorly. I REALLY have to work on my writing skills. :/ GAH.**

**So Ima shut up now and let you review! :D Tellme what you think is gonna happen in the next chapter… *wink* :D **

**Hah that's it.**

**Byeee Xo**

**(rubbyyy)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. BLAH :/

* * *

**

"nickkyyy?" the girl slurred.

Nick immediately realized who this was. Miley Ray.

"Miles? Are you drunk?!" nick asked frantically.

"Uhhh n-noo I'm Katy Perrrryyy." Miley slurred.

"Ugh Miley, I cant believe you got drunk!" nick said, slightly disappointed.

"B-better believe it! Noww c'mon letss dance!" miley said, and tried to pull Nick by the arm.

"No. C'mon I'm taking you back to the hotel" nick and took hold of her hand and dragged her out the club.

"Oooooh" miley giggled.

…..

All the way back to the hotel, miley constantly tried to flirt with nick and hug him, one way or the other. Nick was **furious **at Liam for getting miley drunk, didn't he know how dangerous it was for a teen _Disney _celebrity to drink publicly?

Nick dropped Miley at her hotel room and then returned to his own. Thinking it was a bad idea to go the party in the first place, but then again if he didn't go, who knew what that _vile creature _could've done to miley. Nick loathed Liam.

Nick sighed and stripped in his boxers and plain white tee and decided to go to sleep. Its been a long, _frustrating _night.

He dragged himself to the bed and closed his eyes shut. Trying to sleep but failing miserably. Sigh. Guess todays just gonna be one of those restless nights.

Suddenly the door to his room clicked open, Nick didn't notice. His mind was already too busy.

But suddenly he saw a silhouette of a person walking towards him.

What the..?

Before Nick could collect his thoughts, he felt a girl snuggle up next to him. He immediately recognized her small frame. It was **miley.**

"Miley? How the hell did you get in my room?" Nick said, getting up impatiently.

"I have the pass key to your room, s-silly" she said, the effects of alcohol still present.

"Ugh miley. Go back to your room" nick ordered, slightly annoyed.

"Nope, I wanna sleep with youuu" she said and snuggled closer to him.

"No, your drunk. Now get up" nick said, ignoring the tingle that went down his spine as she snuggled closer.

"Fuck, your s-so mean, but I like it" she whispered and before Nick even had a chance to respond, she crashed her lips to his.

Nick was shocked at first, but then he remembered, she was drunk. She doesn't have control over her actions.

Nick _knew _he should probably pull her away but somehow, he couldn't get his body to move. The way her soft lips moved on his, it was complete bliss.

"Kiss me nicckkk" miley ordered and attached her lips on his again.

That did the trick, nick lost his self control and kissed her back. _Passionately. Hungrily._

She parted her lips and he shoved his tongue inside. Her fingers tangled themselves in his messy curls.

Wrapping his hands around her, he rolled onto his back and took her with him, his hands drawing circles on her back. His legs entangled with hers. Both their eyes filled with lust.

Miley pulled away for a short second and tugged on nicks shirt. He pulled it off in one swift movement and then brought his lips to hers again. Kissing her urgently.

She slid her hands over his shoulder and molded herself to his muscular body.

A moan escaped her lips as she did so, and that suddenly brought nick back to reality.

Nick hastily pulled away, and sighed. He just took advantage of her. He shouldn't have kissed back. But how could he resist her ocean blue eyes, which made him get lost in a sea of desire.

Miley started sucking on his neck, still on top of him.

He sighed. She isn't even going to remember this tomorrow morning.

He pulled her off of him and got up.

"What wrong nickkyy?" she pouted.

"Why did you have to come here tonight?!!" he asked out of frustration.

"Because.. I.. I missed you" she said, innocently.

"Ughh no. Miley. Your drunk and I was so close to doing something we'd both regret, tonight" he said as he ran a frustrated hand through his curls.

"Uh… sorry" she said simply, the expression on her face was so innocent that it made nick melt. It was hard to believe this girl was seducing him just a moment ago.

He sighed, "Well whatever. Nothing we can do about it now"

"C'mon, I'll take you to your room" he said and reached for his shirt.

"NO. I wanna stay here with… you" she plead, doing her famous puppy dog pout.

"miley-" he tried to say but she cut him off.

"Pleassse?"

He sighed, giving up. "Fine. But I'm sleeping on the couch."

"No. Stay with me." She whispered.

He knew that this will lead to many questions in the morning. But right now, he just didn't care. He couldn't say no to the girl lying in his arms right now.

So he just nodded and pulled her closer. Enjoying the moment while it lasted.

"By the way, Nickkkyy I still love you" she giggled and buried her face in his chest.

Nick smiled. But he knew she didn't mean it, she was drunk.

But then again,

A _drunk_ mans' words are a _sober_ mans' _thoughts_.

He hoped for that to be true and fell asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

* * *

**Hello. Super Late update. I'm sorry. Ugh. I'm a sucky updater. :S I kinda lost my inspiration for a while back there and decide to quit writing but I'm back now. I'm atleast going to finish this story before quitting.**

**So anyway, how was the chapter? It had some intimate scenes, which came out really awkward. :l lol I suck at writing stuff like this!**

**Oh and I'm starting new series soon, I'm gonna write 5-6 chapter before I post it. So I don't really have issues updating it like I have on this one! :S**

**Anyway, drop me a review and tellme what you think.**

**Love,**

**Rubyyy xox**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot. :S

* * *

**

Miley slowly woke up and found a half-naked body next to her. She gasped in horror as last nights events played out in her mind.

_She went to Liams party. Got Drunk. Nick Took her Back Home. And the rest was just a blur. _

She could only make out one thing. Nick took advantage of her drunken-state.

A mixture of anger and confusion filled her mind as she shook Nick awake.

"WAKE UP NICK!" she screeched, shaking him furiously.

"Huh? What?" he said, waking up from from his slumber, startled.

"Why did I wake up next to you this morning? And WHAT happened last night?" she asked.

"Uhh. I can explain. Um.. You-" nick struggled to find the words to tell her that they kissed last night.

"Well?" she demanded, getting impatient.

"You were.. um.. drunk and-" before nick could complete the sentence miley cut him off.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME?"

"No, Ofcourse not! I brought you back to the hotel and that was it…" nick said, quickly.

"Then how did I end up in YOUR room?" she asked, frantically.

"You just.. came in and jumped in my bed" nick explained, uncomfortably.

"So.. nothing happened between us, right?" she asked.

"No, not really. Except.. uhh you tried to kiss me" nick said, awkwardly.

"Oh" was all she could say.

"I.. uhh… sorry." She continued further.

The atmosphere of the room became awkward.

"ANYWAY. We have shooting in less than an hour! Lets go!" nick said, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, Um.. I gotta go change." She said, getting up from his bed and moving towards the door.

"Okay"

And with that she rushed out the room towards her own room.

**That was Awkward.**

**...................  
**

**Later when the Shooting was Over.**

Miley and Nick were sitting on the set, just talking. The awkwardness from this morning had vanished and they were back to being best friends again.

"Hey Miley. Nick." Greeted liam, suddenly walking over to them.

"Hey." Said miley, getting up to hug him.

"Why did you guys leave early yesterday?" Liam asked, taking a seat next to them.

"Um.. I wasn't feeling well" miley explained, lamely.

Liam let out a laugh, "Okay. Whatever you say"

Miley passed him a weird look and shrugged.

"Anyway, I'll skip right to the point. Miley I wanted to ask you something" he said, and took mileys hand, passing a quick glance at nick.

"Um.. okay? Shoot"

"Miley. Will you go out with me, tonight?" he asked, smiling.

Mileys gaze quickly darted towards Nick, who was looking at the both of them.

"Umm… I.. " miley let out. Not knowing what to answer.

"Please?" Liam asked, holding on to her hand tighter.

Nick couldn't stand it anymore, he got up and stormed off.

Liam failed to notice this and asked again; "Well? Whats your answer?"

"I.. I really don't know. Look I gotta go Liam, I'll catch you later" she said and quickly ran towards nick direction.

Liam just stared at her, confused.

Miley finally caught up next to Nick and called out;

"NICK! Wait!"

"What do you want?" he spat.

"I.. Uh.. I came to see if your okay." She said, startled by his sudden bitterness.

"Well. I am OKAY. Perfectly Fine. So why don't you go away and go makeout with your new boyfriend!" he said, his tone was bitter.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

'Yeah. Tell it to someone who believes it bitch" nick spat. And stomped off.

Miley just stared at him, confused. Did he just call her a bitch?

Her confusion was quickly filled with anger as she flicked out her cellphone and started typing a text.

"_Hey Liam. It's a date! Xo – miles"

* * *

_

**OMG. That was SO short. Lol I'm so sorry. But its all I could come up with in such a short time. I have my exams from Friday and I can barely find the time to squeeze in writing fanfics. Im so sorry ;[**

**But anyway, I'll update again soon. That's A promise. :] Just review. **

**Well that is it. :D**

**Xox**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything Except the Plot.

* * *

**

Nick entered his room and slammed the door shut with a loud bang. He was literally exploding with anger. He took a seat on the nearby couch and soon the anger was replaced by sadness.

_Is he actually loosing Miley to another man? _

It felt as if a knife had been shoved down his throat as he realized that soon Miley would be going on a date with Liam. Like boyfriend/girlfriend. Nick sighed as he thought about the future, if their date goes well and they kiss and… maybe get serious in the relationship…

NO. He quickly shook the thought out of his mind, refusing to believe it. He couldn't imagine miley being in the arms of a man that wasn't him.

Regret also filled his mind as he recalled his and mileys previous conversation, he had called her a bitch. He hadn't meant it. It was just out of impulse. And completely out of line.

He knew he had to apologize for his awful behavior. But somehow he couldn't find the courage to do so.

He knew he loved Miley. But was he ever going to admit it? No.

He groaned and ran a frustrated hand through his curls, he couldn't take this anymore. He needed to escape reality. For a little while, and his only escape was **music. **

He quickly got up and grabbed his guitar, and started strumming the cords furiously; he poured out his heart and soul as each word escaped his lips as lyrics.

_So much to say  
But where do I start  
Would you listen if I spoke from the heart  
It's simple things  
That keep us apart  
You know it doesn't have to be this way_

_Can't you hear it in my voice  
You gotta listen when I say_

_Don't let me go when I'm this low  
Why can't we talk about it  
Why can't we figure it out  
I wanna know as people grow  
How do they sort it all out  
Work out what love is about  
So tell me now yeah I've gotta know  
When this feeling I've got won't let go_

_Some people stop  
And some people stare  
I'm hearing whispers that you no longer care  
Should I stay  
Should I turn away  
Stop playing games now you know it's not fair_

_Can't you hear it in my voice  
You gotta listen when I say_

_Don't let me go when I'm this low  
Why can't we talk about it  
Why can't we figure it out  
I wanna know as people grow  
How do they sort it all out  
Work out what love is about  
So tell me now yeah I've gotta know  
When this feeling I've got won't let go_

_You make me think I've got this feeling for you  
I've tried so hard, won't you listen to me?  
Cause we can make it we can see this through  
Let me start by telling you_

_Don't let me go when I'm this low  
Why can't we talk about it  
Why can't we figure it out  
I wanna know as people grow  
How do they sort it all out  
Work out what love is about  
So tell me now yeah I've gotta know  
When this feeling I've got won't let go_

He smiled at himself, fairly pleased by the song. It was enough to keep miley off his mind for the night.

……………………

Miley stared herself in the mirror, she was wearing a simple cream-colored dress which was knee high and hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun and she looked pretty good.

She let out a deep sigh, guilt was still evident in her eyes. She didn't want to go out with Liam, to be honest. She didn't want to be anything more than friends with him. But she was so pissed at Nick that she was ready to do anything just to get back at him.

A knock was heard at door and she sighed, knowing exactly who it was.

She pulled up a _fake _smile and opened the door.

"Hey Beautiful" Liam greeted, winking at her.

"Hey." She muttered.

"You Ready?"

"Yep" she said, half-heartedly.

…………………

**After the Date**

Liam and Miley were standing infront of the door to mileys hotel room, both smiling and ready to exchange their goodbyes.

"Thankyou Liam. I had the best time with you tonight!" miley said sincerely, she really had a great time with Liam tonight. It actually helped her get Nick off her mind.

"Me too"

"So I guess I'll see you around?" she smiled.

"Sure" he muttered and starting to lean in. As if to kiss her.

Miley panicky side kicked in and she awkwardly back away as his lips moved dangerously close.

"Uhhh. Bye Liam" she said and extended out her hand.

Liam looked at her confused for a split second and then started laughing, "Oh I get it. Okay. Handshake it is then" he joked, as he extended out his own hand to shake hers.

She hugged him once and then entered her room.

Her head was spinning, Liam was just about to kiss her. And if she hadn't thought much, she might've just kissed him back too! Maybe she was taking things too fast with him… or maybe it was because of a certain curly haired popstar she couldn't kiss Liam tonight. Yep. The second option seemed more relevant.

She let out a deep sigh, and felt the need to bang her head against the wall.

Why was everything so messed up when Nick came into the picture?

………………….

**A Week Later;**

Miley and Nick hadn't talked in a whole week. Except for the dialogues that were necessary for the movie, no words were exchanged between the two. Though, Cold hurtful glares were another issue.

Miley was kinda dating Liam now. They had been on a couple of dates in the past week. They acted like a couple, like hugged and cuddled and stuff but they **still **hadn't kissed.

Miley insisted on saying that they were '_taking things slow' _and didn't want to rush it. Eventhough, she knew all of it was complete bull.

Nick, on the other hand, was miserable. He never did anything social anymore. He just spent his day, locked up in his room, moping around and writing heartbroken songs.

Bottom Line, Things were _terrible _between Nicholas and Miley.

The Cast had just got done shooting for the day and were now free.

Miley and Liam were standing together at the edge of the beach, away from the set. Liam had his hand on her waist, which was okay with miley since he was her _boyfriend _after all.

But suddenly she felt his hands go lower and lower until it reached her ass. She jumped in surprise, totally uncomfortable with Liams sudden move.

"Something wrong?" Liam grinned, still not removing his hand.

"Uh.. well.. no" she sighed, deciding to let Liam get his way.

"Thought So" he said and before miley could even respond, he gripped mileys face and smashed his lips with hers.

Miley desperately tried to pull away, but there was no use. He was just too strong.

After what seemed like a few minutes of mileys constant struggle, he let go of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he screamed at her face.

"w-what?" she asked, wiping her lips with her hands disgustedly. She was surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Fuck. You don't even let me touch you! I'm your boyfriend for crying out loud!" he bellowed.

"Liam.. you know im taking it slow-" he cut her before she could finish the sentence;

"SLOW? Seriously? You can kiss that Gray for the sake of the fucking movie and not me?" he spat.

"You know thats only acting!" she shouted, anger seeped through her mind. How dare he accuse her like that?

"Acting my ASS. _This_ right here is acting! You pretending you like me! Fuck. I've had enough of your games miley! I'm gonna get what I want now!" he said, the wild look in his eyes scared the shit outta miley. He wouldn't dare to do something bad, right? She thought frantically.

But Liams next action proved her wrong. He suddenly smashed his lips to hers again and threw her down on the sand without breaking the kiss. He pinned her petite body against the ground, as she desperately tried to get him off of her. He started unbuttoning her shirt. She made several miserable efforts to get him off of her but he wouldn't let her. She would've screamed but liams lips never left hers.

Miley actually thought she was going to loose her virginity to this _vile and disgusting _creature but suddenly something happened that made both Liam and Miley freeze.

"Get. Off. Of. Her. Now."

* * *

**HELLO. ;] **

**Surprised you by updating early, didn't i? ha! I promised to update early and I stuck to it! :P Now you gotta REVIEW! Because I'm actually skipping my science study session to write this! (not that im complaining but still review me!)**

**And I left you on a little cliffy there? :P haha. Sorry Loves, but I was sorta pissed coz I got like only 2 reviews for the last chapter! :S**

**And who do you think came to save miley? (if it isn't obvious already)**

**I really want to write the next chapter now! Because this story is FINALLY going somewhere and I'm having fun writing it! ;D**

**Oh and Im sorry if I offended anyone by making Liam a complete bastard, its only for the sake of the story. Don't hate me.**

**So anyway, this authors note is getting rather long so ima shut my crap now! **

**Please Review! Make me happy? **

**Xoxo rubyy **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Do i need to say this everytime? Dont. Own. Anything. Except. The. Friggin'. Plot.

* * *

**

**Nicks POV:**

I kept my head down as I jogged towards the beach. Simply taking in the fresh air. It had been days since I had come out of my room for reasons other than work.

And to be honest, it felt refreshing. I was now, finally able to get her off my mind. Not completely but It still hurt a lot less.

I sighed and shook the thought away. And concentrated on the ground.

It was only a matter of seconds before I heard noises coming from the far corner of the beach. Noises of people shouting?

I decided to be a little nosy. I mean, I could always use a little laugh right? Call me stone hearted or whatever, but seeing someone elses relationship in turmoil would help me get over my own. Pathetic? Yes, I agree.

I jogged down to the source of the noise and saw the two people, who were fighting just a moment ago, sprawled out across the ground, all over each other.

It took me a moment to realize that I **knew **those people! Fuck. It was Liam and Miley!

My first thought was that this must be some sort of sick PDA stunt but then I suddenly realized something, Miley was struggling to free herself from Liams grasp and he was forcefully pinning her against the ground.

My eyes widened in horror, WHAT THE FUCK?

And in the next moment, I found myself standing infront of the two and using the most bitter tone I had come across in my life.

"Get. Off. Of. Her. Now" I commanded, my words were acidic, almost scary.

Liam froze and lifted his head up to see me.

My gaze suddenly darted to miley, to check if shes okay. I saw a flash if relief cross her features as she saw me.

Suddenly Liam was infront of me, "This is none of your fucking business Gray! Shes my girlfriend, I can do anything I want with her!"

His words brought a disturbing image infront of my eyes and I lost all my self control, "You Bastard" I spat, before hitting him square in the face with my fist, which sent him straight to the ground.

He was strong, he recovered from my sudden attack and quickly got up from the ground.

"Oh you wanna fight? Bring it on!" Liam countered, punching me straight in the stomach.

I clutched my stomach in pain, but recovered soon after and took another swig against Liam. My fist collided against his jaw, making him wince in pain.

I raised my fist again, but was stopped my a familiar voice;

"Nick, Stop. Your going to hurt yourself" yelled miley, suddenly.

I felt her tug on my arm, in an effort to stop me. I sighed and saw Liam lying on the ground. Still wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" I said, turning to her.

My gaze softened immediately, she looked so fragile. So delicate. And so scared.

"I.. Im fine" she croaked, her voice was shaky.

"I'm so sorry. Lets get you back to the hotel" I said and wrapped my arms around her waist, supporting her.

Approximately 10 minutes later, we were back at the hotel and inside my room. I silently thanked God in my mind, that there weren't any paparazzi here. If this had happened in LA then it would've been all over the internet in a matter of minutes!

I settled miley down on my bed slowly, and took a seat beside her.

"Thanks for saving me, I owe you big" she said, and cracked a weak smile.

"No problem. I honestly couldn't have lived with myself if that.. _thing_ did anything to you" I said, my voice turning bitter towards the end.

"And I'm sorry you had to see that" she whispered, brokenly.

I looked at her in shock, why was she being sorry?

"Hey, Its not your fault that Liams a psychopath" I said, pulling her against my chest.

"I- I shouldn't have went out with him in the first place" she said, and with that tears started to fall uncontrollably from her eyes.

I panicked, I couldn't see her cry. Ever.

"Miles, don't cry. Please" I begged, rubbing her back,

"I was so.. scared. I honestly thought I'd loose my innocence to him" she whispered through the tears.

"Its okay now. Your with me. I wont let him get near you." I consoled, pulling her even closer to my chest.

"Promise?" she mutered.

"Promise" I smiled, and slowly rocked her back and forth.

I felt her body relax and she snuggled deeper in my chest, wetting my shirt with her tears.

After what seemed like an eternity of holding her in my arms, her sobs died down.

"Miley?" I said, slowly.

"Yeah?"

"I think I owe you an apology too" I muttered.

"What for?" she asked, looking up at me with a confused expression.

I sighed, "Remember that day, when you and I got in a fight and I called you a… uhh" I didn't have the courage to finish the sentence.

"A bitch?" miley said, laughing slowly.

"Uh yes. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was out of line and I didn't mean it! Sorry." I apologized, afraid to meet her gaze.

"Its okay. You made up for it by saving me tonight" she said, trying to make a joke out of it.

"Yeah.. I guess I did. So.. friends?" I asked, not really liking the term _friends_ but it wasn't like I could just ask her to be my girlfriend… or maybe I could…?

My train of thoughts were interrupted when she spoke up; "Yeah. Friends"

"Good" I said, smiling to myself.

"I don't know what I'd do without you nick" she said, suddenly.

Her comment made me smile, hugely.

"Same here Mi, same here" I said, honestly. Using the nickname I hadn't used ever since the breakup.

"I'm tired" she admitted, stifling a yawn.

"Get some sleep" I suggested, half-heartedly. I didn't want her to leave me.

Suddenly, I felt her whole body stiffen. And a broken sigh escaped her lips.

"I.. don't wanna… be alone.." she said, fear evident in the voice.

I instantly realized that she was still scared.

"You can sleep with me, If you want" I offered, desperately hoping she'd accept.

"I- Sure.. if its okay with you" she muttered.

I smiled again, "You might wanna go get changed though, Sleeping in those jean would be uncomfortable" I said, pointing at her dark-wash jeans.

"Yeah, But… I don't wanna leave this room" she said, still scared.

"Oh Miles," I said, in a soft tone, "He wont hurt you now. If he does then I'll skin him alive!" My tone turned bitter as I said his name.

"But, if you still don't wanna go I can borrow you some of my clothes" I continued, and passed her a small smile.

"That would be.. very nice" she nodded.

"Okay, wait here then. I'll be right back" I said and laid her across the bed. And walked up to my closet, pulling out my smallest white tee-shirt and a pair of boxers.

'There you go. Hope it fits, because they're the smallest ones I own!"

"Thanks" she muttered, taking the clothes from me.

She passed me a weak smile as she got up and proceeded towards the bathroom.

I seized the opportunity and changed into a pair of boxers and a tee-shirt too. I hated sleeping in jeans.

5 minutes later we were both changed and tucked in. Miley was lying right beside me on the king sized bed. We maintained a safe distance between us so things don't get too _awkward._

"Night Nick" she muttered, her voice muffled by a pillow.

"Night Mi" I replied, and drifted off into dreamland.

…………………..

It was approximately 3a.m and I was suddenly woken up by miley screaming at the top of her lungs;

"NO. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. PLEASE"

I got up, startled and saw miley moving around restlessly on the bed. Screaming.

"NO. GET AWAY FROM ME. DON'T HURT ME." She continued to scream.

I panicked and looked at her, confused. But then I realized she's having a nightmare. About **him.**

I quickly cradled her up in my arms and rubbed her back;

"Shhh. No ones gonna hurt you. I'm here. Shhh" I consoled, desperately.

"Don't let him hurt me" she said, still asleep. I silently thanked God she stopped screaming!

"Hes gone. I'm here now. Your perfectly safe" I murmured again.

She relaxed. I guess her nightmare was over.

I held her tighter and sighed. Liam was gonna **pay **for scaring miley like this.

Suddenly, Miley nuzzled her face into my Neck, sending a series of shivers down my spine.

**She **_**still **_**had that effect on me.**

I smiled at her and pulled her closer. Kissing the top of her hair lightly and inhaling her sent. She was so peaceful. And then she smiled in her sleep and whispered:

"Nick"

And I felt like bursting of joy. She was dreaming about me.

And with that I feel asleep again, but this time, a huge smile was spread across my face.

* * *

**BLAH. That was awful. I really don't like how this chapter came out. :S **

**Anyway Updated Early again. Woohoo. Lol its like im **_**looking **_**for other things to do than studying for my exam. -.-**

**And also, I'm sorry if Liam being an asshole offended you. Once again, THIS IS ONLY FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY. Don't take it personal. I honestly like Liam Hemsworth, so yeah.**

**And I wont be update till Saturday because I have an exam on Friday. Its MATHS! My arch enemy! :S **

**So anyway, that's about it. ;] **

**REVIEW ME BABYY! :D**

**Xoxo rubyy. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**.

* * *

Nicks eyes slowly opened as the sun shined brightly above his head, he checked the time, It was 11 in the morning

He slowly stretched out his arms and saw Miley laying next to him, peacefully. He smiled as last nights events flooded into his mind.

He absolutely _loved _sleeping with Miley in his arms.

Nick looked at her face, intently. Something he hadn't been able to do in a long while. She looked so peaceful. So flawless. So beautiful.

Suddenly Mileys eyes fluttered open, Brown met Blue. And they just stared into eachothers eyes until Nick awkwardly spoke up:

"Morning, Miles"

"Morning Nick" she nodded, sitting up in an upright position.

"Did you sleep well?" nick asked

"Well, uhm I had a nightmare" she said, with a weird look on her face.

Nick looked at her with his eyes widened in horror. He _shouldn't _have asked the question in the first place! She probably didn't want to be reminded of her nightmare! _Smooth Move Nick. Smooth Move._ He thought, mentally slapping himself for the slip up.

Noticing the worried expression on Nicks face, miley spoke up again, "Don't worry. I had a very sweet dream after that too."

Nick broke into a smile, "Oh. I think I already know" he said, remembering how miley had said his name in her sleep last night.

Miley just giggled, slowly.

"So, we have shooting in 2 hours. Lets get something to eat" nick said, getting up from the bed.

But Miley stopped him, by suddenly grabbing his arm.

"Nick wait. Cant we just.. skip shooting for today?" she asked, she didn't want to see Liams face.

Nick instantly caught on to what she meant, "Oh, okay If that's what you want"

"Or, maybe I could just skip. You should go on" miley said again.

Nick chuckled at her concern, "No, I'll skip with you."

"Yay" she chanted.

………………………………………

Since both of them didn't have any work today, they decided to go out somewhere.

They decided to go Jet-Skiing again.

"Omg! I forgot how fun this was!" Miley said, parking the jet-skii after taking it for a ride.

Nick had just stayed back and watched. He didn't like the jet-skiing. Or heck, anything that had something to do with water!

"Come ride with me" Miley said, patting the empty space behind her on the jet-ski.

"Thanks but I'll pass" Nick muttered.

"Nick! Come. Here. Now!" she emphasized each word, glaring at him, playfully.

"Fine." He huffed, he couldn't refuse to her! Damn, curse her for being so adorable! He thought, silently.

"That's my boy!" she giggled.

Soon Nick was on the jet-ski, his arm was wrapped loosely around Mileys bare waist.

"Hold on tight, I'm a fast driver!" she said, liking the feeling of his touch.

She started the ski and started driving around in circles, going faster and faster.

"MILEY! Go slow" nick said, holding on to her, tighly.

"Nope" she said, increasing the speed.

"Miley! Go slow or I'll jump" he threatened.

"Oh you wouldn't!" she said, still not decreasing the speed.

"Watch me" he said, shifting his weight so that it seemed like he was gonna jump. But actually, he was just messing with her.

Her eyes widened in horror, "Okay, I'll go slow! Just stay where you are!" she said, quickly.

Nick started chuckling, amused by her reaction.

"Your such a wimp" she scowled, playfully.

"Oh you know you love it!" he chuckled again, making miley turn into a light shade of red.

…………………….

4 hours later, they were both too exhausted to ski anymore! So they just sat on the beach and relaxed.

"I love this beach! Its not crowded like the rest of them!" Nick said, lying down on the sand.

"Tell me about it! This is so relaxing!" she said, lying down next to him.

"Miles, have you ever wondered what our life would be like if we weren't famous?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Well, it'd be a **lot **easier. I mean, we could've been normal teenagers doing normal stuff without getting criticized!" she said, playing with one of Nicks curls.

"Yeah. Life woud've been so much easier"

"But then again, we wouldn't have met if we weren't famous" miley muttered, slowly.

Nick smiled, "Yeah, I guess everything happens for a reason then"

"Even the breakup? Do you think that happened for a reason too?" miley whispered.

"Well, I guess so. If fate wants us to be together, we'll be together again, someday" he sighed, and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Do you remember our first kiss? The scene was so similar to the one right now. Except that was then, and this is now" she sighed, she usually didn't think about Her and Nicks past but today she just couldn't stop.

"Yeah. I remember I didn't sleep at all that night" nick smiled.

Miley let out a laugh, "Don't worry. I didn't get much sleep either."

"We were up talking on the phone till 5am." Nick muttered, the smile never leaving his face.

"We only ended the call when my mom came and told me to sleep" she said.

"Its funny how much our parents controlled our lives back then" nick replied.

"Yep. We used to be under mad parental supervision. Do you remember us sneaking out to kiss and makeout and stuff?" she asked.

"Yeah, I even remember getting caught by your dad once."

"Yeah, I was in so much trouble" miley said, chuckling at the memory.

Nick turned his head sideways to look straight in her eyes and slowly leaned in. For a moment, Miley actually thought he was gonna kiss her. She closed her eyes and leaned in a little too.

But Nick just let out a sigh and rested his forehead against hers.

"I miss how things were back then" he said, slowly.

Miley opened her eyes and sighed too. "Me too"

They just laid there for while. Not talking. Just Enjoying being close to eachother.

After a while Miley spoke up, "Nick we should really get going. Its late"

A flash of disappointment crossed Nicks face and he sighed and got up.

"Your right. We should get going" he offered miley his hand and she took it and pulled herself up.

They both walked back to the hotel, hand in hand. Smiling.

Once they reached their respective rooms, it was time to say goodbye.

"Thanks Nick, I had a wonderful time tonight!" miley said, honestly.

"I had a great time too" he said, and extended his hand to shake hers.

Miley chuckled, "I don't do handshakes. I do hugs, remember?"

"Oh yeah. How could I forget" he laughed and engulfed her in a intimate hug.

Miley pecked his cheek lightly and then pulled away.

"Bye Nick" she said, as she opened the door to her room.

"Bye Miley" he said, and brought his hand to his cheek where miley had kissed just a moment ago, his heart was doing a cartwheel.

_What just happened? _

* * *

**Hi. Early update. AGAIN. Lol.**

**I know I said I'll update on Saturday but I updated a day earlier because I'm actually going out of town in a few hours and I wont be back till Sunday. And I cant update on Sunday because I have another exam on Monday. So if I hadn't updated today, who knows how long it would've taken me to update again!**

**So anyway, this chapter was kind of a filler. Ehk. :l BORING.**

**Lol im so sorry, but drama is gonna come around very soon! :P**

**Well that's it. Review! :D**

**Xoxo rubyy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Dont Own Anything but The Plot.

* * *

**

A week has now passed since the incident with Liam, Miley is almost completely over it, Mostly because she knows that Nick is here to protect her from anything and everything! But as a bestfriend, ofcourse.

"We're almost done with the shooting! Just 2 weeks to go!" an over excited Allison announced as she proceeded towards miley. **(Allison is there co-star, if you didn't know. It was mentioned in the early chapters.)**

"Really? Wow, it seems like yesterday when I first got here" miley said, sighing slowly.

"Well you know what they say time flies when your having fun" Allison replied. She and Miley had become goodfriends over the time she spent in Tybee.

"Haha yeah. I guess"

"Anyway, I heard you and Nick are dating again" Allison giggled as she took a seat beside miley.

Miley groaned, everyone was asking her that A LOT lately. "Ughhh. No, we're just bestfriends"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that" Allison mumbled, stifling another giggle.

"What the hell?" miley was starting to get a bit annoyed now.

"Dude, you both still love eachother! Its like obvious! Duh" she said, rolling her eyes.

"What makes you think that? I, for one don't feel that way, anymore…" she said, half lying to herself.

"Oh well, even if that is true, which its not! I know for a fact that Nicks still not over you" Allison said.

Miley eyes widened, "What?"

"Oops. I probably wasn't supposed to tell you that.."

"Allison" miley warned, in a low dangerous voice.

"Look, just forget I said it, okay? I wasn't supposed to say anything!" she said, quickly.

"TELLME!" I said, growing anxious and my heart racing.

She looked at me for a long minute and then sighed, "Okay, but you didn't hear this from me!"

"Deal" I said, excitedly.

"Ummm… well.. nick decided to.. umm…" she said, cautiously.

"GOSH. Spit it out already!" I said, impatiently.

"He decided he'll tell you that he loves you when everyone gathers for the bonfire thing tonight" she said, in a rush and then clapped her hands over her mouth.

**(Switching Over to Mileys POV)**

And at that moment, I was on was on cloud 9. Truly bursting of joy.

"R-really? I managed to gasp.

"Hell Yeahh" Allison said, smiling encouragingly.

"Oh.. um wow" I let out.

"Sooo… what are you gonna say?" she asked, excitedly.

Damnit. I hadn't thought of her response. Did I still love him? Ofcourse! But was I ready to go down that road again with him? I don't think so.

And as soon as the realization of our past 'failed' relationship hit me, I felt a wave nausea.

I was quick to excuse myself and run back to the hotel.

Once I entered my room, I collapsed on the bed.

Nick loved me. Wow. He really did. And he was about to express that infront of everyone. Wow. I was overwhelmed.

But then again, if he does that then.. we'd be more than friends. And…. Maybe we'd be the perfect couple for a month, maybe even 2 months! Bu then, we'd fight again. Have arguments. And finally, when nick gets sick of all of it, he breaks up with me again. And break my heart into pieces.

NO. I don't want that. I cant handle that again.

I cant be more than friends with Nick. Maybe we're just not… meant to be.

…

**(Back to Normal POV)**

Nick stole one last glance in the mirror before heading out to the campfire thing. He had to look good today. After all, he was going to tell miley just how much he loves her.

Nick had decided this the day he realized that Miley was the one, she had always been the one. He felt that he shouldn't hide his feeling any longer.

A part of him knew that Miley loves him back, but the other part was not so sure. And he was a nervous wreck because of it!

_What if she has moved on? What if her feelings have changed? What if she doesn't see me more than a friend?_

All these questions kept running through nicks head like a movie! But he ignored them and focused on what was important.

Telling Miley he loves her.

He arrived at the beach, where the bonfire was held and saw Miley sitting next to Allison. She was wearing a pretty white dress that looked amazing on her.

Nick had to catch his breath. _Focus._ He thought to himself.

Miley was still lost in thought, she had decided to show up to the bonfire to see if Nick really does express his feeling for her. But she was scared. Very scared. She didn't know what her reaction will be.

She knew that she loved him with all her heart. But whenever she thought about getting together with Nick, the risk of a heartbreak entered her mind. And that stopped her from ever even thinking about getting together with him.

She sighed, Why were things so complicated?

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when Nicks melodious voice suddenly filled her ears.

"Hey Guys" he greeted, nodding towards her and Allison, a smile playing on his face.

"Hey Nick" Allison replied, oddly excited.

Miley just muttered a small 'Hi'

He took a seat between Allison and Miley and put an arm around both of their shoulders.

"So, how are you girls?" he asked, grinning.

"I'm great, and you know what? I think someones calling me, gotta go. Byee" Allison said quickly and slipped away. Obviously trying to give them some private time.

"So, miley how'd you like the bonfire so far?" nick said, trying to make a conversation.

Miley shrugged, "I don't know. I just got here"

"Oh.."

After a long moment of an awkward silence, Nick suddenly spoke up, thinking '_its now or never.'_

"So um.. miles, I uh.. have been wanting to tell you something for quite a while and um…. I was hoping you'd hear me out?" he stuttered, growing more nervous with each word he spoke.

"Yeah? Shoot" miley muttered. Eventhough she knew what he was gonna say, she was still hoping for it to be something else.

"Um.. I don't really know how exactly I'll say this but… uh.." he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I-i think, um.. I just might be in love with you" he continued, his voice toned down to barely a whisper.

Miley just stared at him. It was like her biggest dream and yet her worst nightmare had come true!

She already knew he was going to say this, so why was she so surprised? _He still loves me, he really does._ She thought and then suddenly, that wave of nausea hit her again and her head started spinning.

NO. She cant be with Nick. She doesn't want her heart to get broken again.

And with that, she just stood up and rushed back towards the hotel.

She could hear Nicks faint voice call after her but she just kept running.

…..

Nick woke up the next morning from a restless nights sleep and had mixed feelings towards the event that happened yesterday.

It was mixture of sadness, confusion but most importantly **heartbreak.**

Miley had rejected him. She doesn't love him anymore.

Nick tried to shrug it off. But the disappointment was just too much to handle.

Maybe it was time to write another heart broken ballad?

With that, he got up from his bed and grabbed his guitar. He was inspired.

_"You say you'll know when you really find the one  
But it's hard to tell With the damage that's been done  
But i'd like to say that it's my fault  
But I know better  
Cuz' I'm a fool to think you'll wait around forever_

_Maybe I Could have loved you  
Maybe I could have shown  
That I still do care about you  
More than you could know  
Don't say it's to late to try  
To make it right"_

…..

2 hours later, Nick was dressed and down to the hotel lobby, his mood was considerably better. Pouring his soul into his music was certainly a therapy for Nick. It helped him vent.

Nick still didn't know how to face her though. He didn't know how to look at her and not feel his heart breaking in thousand of pieces. But he had to, it was unavoidable.

Suddenly he heard two faint yet familiar voice coming from the corner of the hotel lobby. He directed his gaze towards the source of the voices and saw Miley and Julianne (**director**) standing In the corner. By the looks on their faces it seemed like they were arguing.

Nick took a few steps closer to them and noticed that mileys eyes were swollen up and red. She had been crying all night. The sight broke his heart.

Suddenly the tone of mileys voice increased considerably and she was almost yelling:

"WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND! I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE!"

"You cant quit now! You've signed a contract! And we're almost done with the shooting!" the director replied, her voice louder than normal.

It took a moment for it all to click in Nicks head. Quit. Contract. Shooting.

_HOLY SHITTT. Mileys thinking of quitting the movie!_

He thought frantically and without a second thought, rushed towards them.

"MILEY! You cant quit the movie and leave me!" he blurted out.

Miley just stared at him for a moment, shocked by his sudden appearance and then spoke up, her tone was poisonous;

"Shutup. Werent you the one who told me to quit when I first arrived here?"

"What the hell? You know I didn't mean it!" nick replied.

"Well, I do mean it. I don't want to do this movie and that's final!" she huffed and then started walking towards the elevator.

Nick quickly caught up and got in the elevator with her just in time.

"Get out" she hissed.

"Miley WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Why are you being like this?" he bellowed as miley punched in her floor no.

"Theres nothing wrong with me. I just dont wanna do the damn movie anymore!" she yelled at him.

"You know you cant quit! We signed a freakin' contract, remember?" he said, desperately trying to talk some sense in her.

"Well, the only thing I remember that I wasn't told I'd be working with you!" she spat.

"What the Hell? I thought we were over that! Miley, what is wrong with you?" nick said, getting more frustrated by the second.

"The only thing wrong with me is that I'm fucking in love with you. Okay?" she yelled without realizing what she's saying.

And suddenly the elevator door dinged open and silence filled their surroundings.

* * *

**Late Update. Im sorry. I've been busy. :O**

**I personally did not like the chapter. I actually had planned this chapter BEFORE I even wrote this whole fanfiction (last September) but It came out all weird and blegh. But can you blame me? Its actually 4am and I'm watching TMZ re-runs right now too. Lmao, I'm bad at multitasking. :/**

**Anyway, I'm thinking of ending this story veryy soon. Because, um.. I'm going on vacations for a month and a half from next week, and I have NO idea if I'm gonna have an internet connection over there. So yeah, im gonna do like a 3 chap marathon (hopefully)**

**So, tellme your suggestions on how YOU want this story to end. ;]**

**Thanks for reading and waiting for my super-late-sucky update. :l Pleas review, eventhough I don't really deserve it. **

**Happy Summer! And Happy Niley Day! (Lmao, I'm late for both :S)  
**

**Xoxo Rubyy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything but the plot. :/

* * *

**

_**Previously:**_

_"The only thing wrong with me is that I'm fucking in love with you. Okay?" she yelled without realizing what she's saying._

_And suddenly the elevator door dinged open and silence filled their surroundings. _"

"You do?" nick said, breathless.

"I-I gotta go" miley said, sprinting out of the elevator and towards the hallway to her room. Her cheeks red from ebaressment.

Nick ran after her, with what seemed like an almost smile on is face.

"Miley, wait up" nick called out.

"Go Away!" she protested and opening the door to her room and entering it.

"Miles!" he called again, and entered her room.

"Ughhh. Cant you just leave me alone?' she snarled.

"No! We're talking this out! Like mature adults! I'm sick of fighting!" nick said, by the expression on his face, he looked pretty serious.

"Whatever. I've got nothing to say." Miley said, crossing her arms.

"You just told me you still love me!" nick said, frustrated.

"I didn't mean to.. it was just… a slip-up" she muttered.

"But you admitted you love me. Right?" Nick said, a smile tugging on the corner of his smooth lips.

"Maybe. Don't get your hopes up" miley said, all the anger forgotten.

"Ah, So um.. can I say I love you too?" nick said, cautiously taking a few steps towards her, so that he was just a few centimeters from her face.

"Only if you mean it" she said, taking one step closer to him.

"I do" he whispered, and gently grabbed the side of her face, capturing her lips into a soft lingering kiss.

Miley responded almost immediately. But After a second, she pulled away.

"Well, then I love you too. Never really stopped" she murmured in his ear.

"Miles…" nick said, and connected their lips again.

All the feelings that had been bottled up for 2 years were now flowing out, Nick mouth moved hungrily against hers and his tongue swiped across her bottom lip. She gave him access and their tongue met in a fierce battle of dominance. When the need of air became unnecessary, they both pulled away and just stared into each others eyes. Nick let out a shaky breath and attacked miley neck, placing soft kisses all over.

Miley stumbled back towards the couch, and Nick hovered over her. Leaving soft kisses over her jawline and neck.

Miley tugged on his shirt and he quickly removed it, detaching his lips from her skin for a short moment. Miley took the opportunity and smacked her lips to his again, her fingers tugging at his curls.

Nick slid his hand in her shirt and started drawing circles on her back. He was about to lift up her shirt, inorder to remove it when miley stopped him.

"Whoa there, aren't we going a bit too fast? I mean, we just got back together.." miley giggled.

"We're really together now?" Nick asked, like a child seeking reassurance.

"Uh, yeah.."

He smiled hugely and cradled Miley into a hug.

"I love you Mi" he cooed.

"I love you too baby, but… just promise me one thing..' she said, slowly.

"Anything." He replied and stared right into her eyes.

"Just… don't ever leave me.."

"I wont dare. I can't live without you…" he breathed.

Miley smiled, "Inseparable, right?"

"Yeah.." he said, the smile never leaving his face.

….

Later that night Nick and Miley were cuddled up on mileys bed and nick was playing with a lock of mileys hair.

"Did I ever tell you your beautiful?" he muttered.

"You mentioned it a couple of times.." she giggled.

"I'm not sure how did I get so lucky"

Miley smiled at his comment, "Oh, I bet you say that to every girl you date"

"Really Funny. But you know that you're my only serious girlfriend, ever"

"What about Selena?" miley asked, out of curiosity.

"You know she was just a rebound." He said, his tone turning serious.

"Oh"

"Wait? Did you really think… that I loved her?" nick asked, raising one of his eyebrows in amusement.

"Yeah, but um.. forget about that. Lets talk about something else" she said, quickly.

"Okay? Kevin and Joe are coming to visit on the last day of shooting." He said, shrugging.

"That's great" she said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I think Demi is gonna come too. Dunno for sure though"

Miley furrowed her brow, If Demi was coming, she was bound to bring Selena with her. They were like _BFF's_

Ugh, the thought annoyed. She was cool with Demi, they were even friends. Kind Of. But Selena… she just didn't like her! I mean, who likes their boyfriend's ex- anyway?

"Err.. is Demi coming alone or…?" she asked, hesitantly.

Nick caught her drift and passed her a reassuring smile: "I'm pretty sure she's coming alone but we'll see"

"Oh" she let out a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, I'm kind of tired. I guess I'll go crash to my room" he said, stifling a yawn.

"No, don't go." Miley asked, "Stay here with me"

Seeing the look on her face, Nicks heart melted, "Okay. I'll stay"

And with that he slipped into the covers next to her, holding her close.

….

The next few days passed quickly. Both Miley and Nicks day consisted shooting for the movie, spending time with each other and then finally sleeping In eachothers arms. Nick now practically lived in Mileys room.. Life couldn't get any better for the two of them.

This summer had definitely been one of the best thy ever had, but it was ending soon. They both had a fear in the dark corner of their mind that maybe things will change… Eventhough they knew they'll still see eachother often, but with the constant pressure of concerts and releasing new albums, things would get a bit… hard?

Soon, it was the last day of shooting. Miley flashed a brilliant smile over to Nick as he took a bite out of his double-cheese sandwich.

"I'm so excited! Its finally ending! And apparently, the only thing your ecstatic about is eating that sandwich!" she said, glaring at him playfully.

"What? I'm hungry!" he protested with his mouth full.

"Ew. Your so gross" she muttered.

"But you love me" nick replied, grinning.

"Sadly, Yes, Very much" she said, letting out a fake sigh of desperation.

"Ha! Come here!" he said and leaned in for a kiss.

Miley backed away giggling, "Ew, I'm not gonna kiss you, You have cheese breath!"

"Gasp! I'm heartbroken!" he said, clutching his chest in a dramatic manner.

"Get over it" she said, sticking her tongue out.

Nick rolled his eyes playfully and then started on another topic, "Joe, Kevin and Demi fly in today. I think they'll be here by evening"

Miley smiled, pleased "That's great! They can come to the party tonight!" she suggested.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think about that!" he said, excitement present in his tone.

"Thickhead" miley replied, giggling again.

"Thickheads can't kiss as good as me" he said and finally captured her lips in a soft kiss.

She smiled through the kiss, "I love you my thickheaded-cheesebreathed boyfriend!"

"I love you too"

….

Nick waited impatiently in the airport terminal, thinking _Where the Hell are they? There flight has landed so why aren't they out yet?_

His imapateint thoughts were interrupted when his eyes suddenly drifted off to a familiar group of faces, They were here!

Joe and Kevin were In the front, followed by Demi and a very familiar black heaired beauty.

Nicks eyes widened in horror, What was Selena doing here?

He quickly removed the traces of shock from his face and flashed a welcoming smile, "Hey! Over here!" he called out, waving his hand up.

"Heyy Brutha!" Joe said, and rushed over to hug Nick.

Kevin was quick to follow, "Hey, man!" he said, giving him a quick one arm hug.

"Hey Kev, Hey Dem and um.." he said, drifting his eyes towards Selena, "Hi Sel, I didn't know you were coming?" he asked, awkwardly.

"Yeah, I didn't know either. It was a last minute change of plan" she laughed.

"Oh, um.. well you guys are lucky" he said, turning back to his brothers, "Theres a party tonight! Your invited!"

"Really? WIN!" Joe said, pumping his fist in the air.

They all laughed and started walking towards the exit.

Once they all got into the car, they drove back to the hotel.

….

Miley looked at her self in the mirror to fin, It was already 8:30, Time for the Party. She hadn't seen Nick eversince he had went to pick the guy and demi up.

She was excited to see Joe, Kevin and Demi, it had been too long.

She stole one last glance at the in mirror before heading out the door.

…

**AT THE PARTY.**

Miley walked through the crowd of party goers, and scanned the room for Nick. She was greeted by a few people in the way as she finally spotted Nick and headed over to him.

"Hey" she said, tapping him lightly on the back.

Nick turned around to see Miley standing in front of him, A smile spread across his face and he enveloped her into a hug.

"Hey! Your finally here!" he said, his voice was barely audible because of the loud music blaring in the club where the party was held.

"Yeah!" she said, and suddenly her gaze shifted to a familiar face, who was heading her way.

"MILES!" Joe greeted, loudly and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Joeee! Omg! Its so good to see you!" she squealed.

"Hell Yeah, How are you?" he asked, with a smile.

"I'm great"

"Oh,. And how are thing between you and Nick?" he laughed, knowing that the last time he visited, they weren't even on speaking terms.

"Great! More than great actually…" Miley said, blushing slightly. But thankfully, no one noticed that because of the dim disco lights of the club.

Nick smiled and put an arm around her.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Joe asked, wiggling his eyebrow.

Miley giggled and kissed Nick lighltly on the cheek.

Joe's eyes widened, "OH! I get it! You two are going out!" he said, putting 2 and 2 together.

"No Shit Sherlock"

Joe grinned, "Oh. Wow! I cant wait to tell Demi, She and I had this bet if you two will get back by the end of summer or not. I won" he announced, with a smirk.

Miley laughed, "Wheres Demi? I gotta go meet her!" she asked.

"Oh, I think she's by the drinks counter with Selena" Joe replied.

Miley froze, "Wait. Selena's here?"

* * *

**Ooh, Cliffhanger!**

**Hahah, Review and Tellme how you liked the chapter. I liked it, eventhough it was kinda rushed but whatever. REVIEW and tell me what you think will happen next? :P**

**I don't know when I'm going to update next because I'm going leaving for my vacation TODAY. In a few hours actually. Lol, I actually even have a few more things that I need to pack but instead I'm sitting here, completing this chapter!**

**Anyway, I'll be back in mid-august. I'll try to find an internet connection over there, so I can update. ;]**

**Follow me on twitter, if you want to stay connected about my new stories and stuff. My username is SparklesInLight**

**Thankyou for reading. Be sure to leave a review!**

**Love Always,**

**Rubyy. xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot!**

"Wait Selenas Here?" Miley asked, with an almost horror struck expression on her face.

Nick felt her stiffen next to her, He knew she was uncomfortable having Selena around. They were never on the best of terms anyway, When Nick and Miley broke up in 2007, Nick started to date Selena just a few months later, Miley never got over this, she still thought of Selena as the _boyfriend _stealer or whatever.

And somewhere, In the back of the mind, she was scared that Nick will go back to Selena again., Eventhough that was sort of impossible. But still, to be safe, she wanted to keep herself and Nick as far away from Selena as possible.

"I didn't know she was coming, babe" Nick said, quickly and his grip on her tightened, slightly.

"Fine, whatever" Miley replied, trying to keep her voice cool.

"Lets go meet 'em!" Joe suggested, completely clueless, "They're excited to see you!"

Joe made his ways towards the two girls and Kevin.

Nick gave her a look a reassuring look, and squeezed her hand.

Miley sighed and followed Joe through the crowd of people, with Nick at her tail.

"Hey Guys! Look who I found!" Joe exclaimed, pointing towards Miley.

Miley waved at them, managing to crack a small smile.

"Mileyyyy! Its been so long since I last saw you!" Demi squealed, excitedly.

"Omg Yeah!" Miley replied, channeling her excitement, for a second she forgot all about previous frustrations.

"Hi Miles" Kevin greeted and gave Miley a small hug, Miley returned the gesture.

"Hello, Miley!" It was Selena who spoke up next, looking at Miley with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Um.. Hey. How are you?" Miley asked, trying to keep her tone as polite as possible.

"Oh, I'm great! I just got done shooting the new season of Wizards, and I had some time off so I decided I should spend the remainder of my time with my _best friends_" Selena said, smiling big.

Joe, Kevin, Demi and…. Nick were still really good friends with Selena. They had been that way ever since Nick and Miley broke up… The thought made miley feel like such an outsider.

"Um, that's terrific Selena" Miley said, trying hard not to choke on her words.

"Oh Please! Call me Sel! I mean, we're all friends right?" Selena said, that **huge, **seemingly fake smile never leaving her face.

_I'd rather not. _"Ofcourse" Miley said, awkwardly.

Suddenly the song in the Club changed, to _Popular _by The Veronica's

"Oh My!" Selena squealed, "Demi! This is my favorite song! Lets go dance!" She grabbed Demi hand and they both rushed to the dance floor.

Miley looked around to see that Joe had left their side to talk to a blonde-girl and her friends, and Kevin had made his way to the bar and was now sipping on his drink.

It was now only Nick and Miley, standing next to eachother. The air was awkward.

Suddenly Miley felt Nick wrap a reassuring arm around her, and pecked the top of her head: "I love you, baby, Please remember that"

Miley smiled, forgetting all her worries in the world.

"I love you, too"

…

Later at the Party:

Miley was standing next to Nick and A few of her other co-stars, sipping on her drink when suddenly Demi rushed towards them.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Lets dance!" She said, excitedly. By her tone, Miley knew she didn't have much of a choice.

"I'd rather not, really" Miley replied, with a short laugh.

"Oh Please! Don't be a party pooper!" Demi replied, and tugged on Mileys arm.

"Um.. Nick, you wanna come with?" Miley asked Nick, eventhough she already knew what his answer is gonna be.

"Are you serious? I don't dance!" Nick replied, with a playful smirk.

"Oh yeah.. Ofcourse Not" Miley rolled her eyes and proceeded towards the dance floor with Demi.

As soon as they set foot on the dance floor, Mileys body responded automatically to the beat. Swaying her hips and swinging her arms.

Nick watched Demi and Miley disappear into the crowd of people. He tried to tune out the loud music playing in the club and focused on his thoughts.

Shooting was over. Tomorrow, All of them will be flying back to LA. Back to their daily lives.. With Concerts, Interviews, Tour and the usual madness of their busy lives! And worst of all is, that most of the time Him and Miley would be across the country from eachother. That would be hard considering they had gotten so used to being with eachother _again…._

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a faint voice call his name:

"Nick?"

His mind jolted back to reality, and he looked up to see Selena calling his name.

"Nick! Hey!" she said, smiling.

"Oh, um what do you want?" he asked, with a confused expression.

"I wanted to talk!"

"'bout what?" Nick asked, plain curious now.

"Just, come with me?" Selena asked, pouting.

"Sel, I don't think that's such a good-" Selena cut him off mid sentence:

"Please? We hardly ever see eachother anymore and you don't call or text, so atleast I deserve 5 minutes alone with you!" She pressed, the look on the face was almost begging.

"Fine." Nick sighed, giving in.

His eyes swiped the room for Miley but she was still lost in the crowd of dancing people.

Selena clapped her hands, happily. "Follow me!"

They made their way to an empty room, passing many curious on-lookers on the way. The room was small, and the sound of the music was tuned out at a considerable rate.

"Okay, So what do you want to talk about?" Nick asked, crossing his arms casually.

"Um.. well I dunno, theres something bothering me for the past.. couple of months…" she said, slowly.

Nick remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"And… I wanted to let it out. Nick, I don't like the fact that we aren't friends anymore" she said, cautiously.

"Um…" Nick replied, not really sure of what to say,

She sighed, "Okay, I get it! Your dating Miley now. And I'm uh… happy for you! But please, why do we have to be enemies? Just because I'm your ex-girlfriend doesn't mean I cant be a friend!"

Nick shrugged, "I don't know.. I mean, people will think we're dating again..."

"Nick.. please don't push me away…" she said, in a weak voice.

"I'm not pushing you away.. I'm just..." Nick struggled to find the words.

"Look, All I'm asking for is for us being friends! We don't have to meet up a lot, Just a call or text every once in a while!" She plead.

Nick sighed, "I guess that's fair.."

"So, what do you say?" a weak smile creeping on her lips.

"Uh.. well I guess we can keep in contact.." nick said, choosing his words carefully.

"Thankyou, Nick!" She grinned and opened her arms for a hug.

Nick responded awkwardly, and pulled her into a friendly embrace.

The hug lasted for almost three seconds, Selena smiled as at the contact.

…

The group of youngsters were now seated in Nick's hotel room, laughing and enjoying eachothers company. Kevin had retired to his hotel room early, he was tired after the party.

"Tonight was soo much fun!" Demi giggled, smiling happily.

"Yeah, I'm really glad I came" Selena grinned, and shot a glance In Nicks direction.

Miley looked at her weirdly, but then shrugged it off.

They spent the next hour or so, goofing off. The awkwardness between Selena and miley seemed to be fading away.. slowly as the night went on.

And soon, everyone retired to their respective rooms, everyone except miley.

"You tired, babe?" She muttered, snuggling closer to Nick as they both laid down on the bed.

"Yeah, today was a long day…" he admitted, the rush of finishing shooting, seeing his friends again and trying to be friends with his ex- running through his head.

"Go to sleep" miley murmured softly, and pressed her lips to his cheek.

He relaxed at her touch, "I love you"

"Love you too" She stifled a yawn in the process and leaned up to plant a soft peck on his lips.

"Mmmm" He murmured, tiredly. And before they knew it, they were falling into deep sleep.

**Um, so basically I HATE this chapter. It sucked. :/ Definitely a filler!**

**I had this really huge writers block, and I was totally out of ideas so the middle+ending came out lame. Sorry.**

**I finally found an internet connection *yay* ;) Its kinda slow but whatever. **

**Leave a review? I promise to update soon.**

**ILY all! ;)**

**Xoxo rubyy.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dont Own Anything But The Plot.**

The next morning, Nick woke up to find the space next to him empty. He groaned, as he reached for his phone to check the time.

It was 11:31.

He noticed he had received a text message, From Miley.

"_Hey baby, GoodMorning! I got up early so I could pack, we have a flight at 2pm, remember? Anyway, I'll be in my room if u need me! ily. – XO M"_

He read the message once, and then jolted upwards. Their flight was in a few hours and he hadn't packed, either!

He stumbled out of bed, grabbed fresh clothes and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Approximately after 10 minutes, he stepped out the shower. And saw someone sitting on the corner of his bed. He recognized him as Joe.

"How'd you get in my room?" Nick asked, it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"What? Don't I get no _'Hey bro, its so good to see you, Goodmorning!'_?" Joe replied, getting up to ruffle nicks hair.

Nick rolled his eyes, and proceeded towards the closet to pull out his empty suitcase and stuff in his clothes.

"Sheesh, your door was unlocked!" Joe replied, answering Nick's previous question, "And I see you still haven't packed. Tut tut, Nicholas. You know better than last minute packing" Joe continued, in a more father like tone this time, with the objective of pissing Nick off.

"Whatever, Joe. Get lost" Nick muttered, he didn't really mean it though. He had missed his brothers over the months, he wasn't really used to living away from them.

"Ah, anyway. I'll just skip to the point then. I _wanted t_o talk!" Joe muttered, kind of nervous.

Nick eyed him curiously as he stuffed more clothes in the suitcase. "I'm all ears"

"Good, its um.. I dunno. I think, well my feelings for Demi might have developed more than.. um.. friends." Joe admitted, shyly. That was rare, Joe was an extrovert, He was never shy, or even nervous! This must be serious.

Nick shrugged, "Well, Duh. It was kinda obvious bro"

Joe's eyes widened, "What?"

Nick let out a chuckle, "Everyone knows you two have great chemistry. It was bound to happen."

"Do you reckon she feels the same?" Joe asked, nervous again.

"Probably" Nick replied, going over the bathroom to pick up all his deodorants and other items.

A wide grin stretched across Joe's face but he quickly contained his excitement and changed the topic.

"So, you finally got together with Miles again!"

Nick smiled, zipping up the bag. "Yeah"

Joe grinned, "Ah, young love"

Nick blushed, slightly "Whatever, Joe"

"You know, Selena wasn't really happy with you and miley being together again" Joe muttered, out of the blue.

Nick turned all his attention to his brother, "Um.. really?"

"Yeah, I didn't really notice but Demi told me" Joe shrugged.

"Weird" Nick muttered, dropping the subject. It was best not to over-analyze it anyway.

"Anyway, Dude. I'm hungry! Im gonna head down to this restaurant miley told me about, according to her they have the _best waffles ever!" _Joe laughed, and patted Nick on the back before exiting the room.

Nick finished up the rest of the packing, and then exited the room himself.

He knocked once before entering mileys room.

Miley was right there, sitting on the floor with all her clothes sprawled all over.

"Hey, need some help?" Nick said, almost smiling at the sight infront of him.

"Yeah, thanks" Miley replied, looking relieved. She pointed to a stack of clothes, "Take all these, and try to cram them in that bag"

Nick nodded and helped her.

In about 10 minutes, they were done.

Miley grinned, "Wow, that was quicker than I expected! Thanks Baby"

"No problem" He shrugged, and then wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her down onto a sofa nearby.

"I still cannot believe this is all over! I mean, its like we just came here yesterday!" Miley exclaimed.

"I know what you mean" Nick sighed, "why did the summer have to end…"

Miley smiled, "its not that bad, we're going back home!"

"Yeah, and back to our crazy lives.."

Miley sighed, "Don't worry, We'll still make time for each other"

"I know but," Nick seemed to chose his words carefully, "the reason things ended badly before was that we just couldn't.. make time for eachother…"

"Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?"

"I don't know.. I guess I'm just looking for some.. reassurance" Nick regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Reassurance? What, do you think I'm going to forget all about you once I get to LA? Wow, I thought you knew me better than that Nicholas!" Miley spat, suddenly really angry.

"No!" Nick replied quickly, "I don't mean that, but Its just.. you know how hard it is to keep a relationship with the media watching your every move, and with the crazy schedules!"

Miley groaned, "Look, all I know is that _this _will workout! It has to workout!"

"I know… things are gonna be different this time" Nick replied, though it seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"We'll stay in contact, no fights, just.. a normal relationship"

"Yeah, your right… I guess I'm just over-analyzing things too much, I'm sorry I brought it up." Nick muttered, and tightened his grip on Mileys waist, slightly

"Its okay, I love you" Miley muttered, and rested her face on his chest.

"I love you, too" He said, pecking the top of her head.

* * *

**So, I don't really have an excuse about why I updated so late. I'm sorry. And short chapter, blah. :/ But I'ma start working on the new one right now. Drama Ahead. :-)  
**

**P.S: If any of you followed me on twitter, it got hacked, I lost 400 followers. :l I made a new one but I've forgotten the password. Lol. **


	22. Chapter 22

**So, the story really kinda skips forward a couple of months from this chapter. Like Late December-ish, when Nicks ready to kick-off his solo tour thing..**

* * *

**4 Months Later:**

Miley laid back on the comfortable leather chair, twirling a few strands of her hair occasionally, as she listened to Nick go on about his day on the phone.

"So, I'll be leaving very soon for my tour. I'll miss you so much, though" He sighed.

"You Better," Miley laughed, trying to make a joke out of it.

Nick smiled weakly, "Yeah, So when Do I get to see you again?"

"I don't know, Nick. Maybe next week.." She muttered, thoughtful.

"Next Week! Damn Miles, I'll be on tour and you know that! Can't we meet sometime this evening? I'm in LA" He said, with a hint of frustration and annoyance in his voice.

"Well, I'm NOT in LA. I'm in New york for a day" Miley told him, and sighed. Was it really _that _hard for them to squeeze some time in for each other to meet up?

"Yeah, Okay. I get it." He muttered.

Miley stayed quiet for a few seconds, Not knowing what to Say. It was kind of Awkward, Really.

But after a moment, Nick spoke up again, "Hey, I'll cal you back later? I have to do something, Bye."

"Bye" And the Line went dead.

Miley wondered if Nick really had to do something important, or Was he just blowing her off. It was hard to tell.

But Miley did know one thing for sure, It had been **AGES **since Nick and Her spended sometime together without actually worrying about the time-limit. And this was driving Miley off the wall!

She really missed the time she spent in Tybee. When she didnt need to worry about the paparazzi, the schedules or anything else! Just her and Nick, Together. Like they should be.

When the Summer ended, Everything just went downhill. The first few weeks were amazing, almost too-good-to-be-true. But, Of course, That Didn't last long.

Soon, Miley had to leave for her own tour, meeting up with wasn't really possible when she was across the country from Him. They met up every once In a while, Every few weeks. But those few weeks were enough to drive her insane!

But then, Miley finished her own tour. A little over a week ago, And had tried to spend as much time as she could with Nick. But, Nick soon would be going on his own tour.

She groaned, Being Famous Kind of Sucked!

She tried to remember the last time she and Nick had spend together, Christmas. It was probably the best day she has in a long while..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Miley had a huge smile plastered on her face, as she opened the door on Christmas morning. Nick and his family were coming over to spend the day with them._

_She swiftly swung the door open, revealing a curly haired boy._

_She could barely contain her excitement as she practically jumped over to hug him. He hugged back, just as tightly. It was a matter of time when someone coughed lightly from behind, causing the two to break away from their embrace._

_"Oh, Um, Hi Guys.. Sorry for the.. Um.." Miley muttered, her cheeks reddening at the sight of Nick's family watching them._

_Joe laughed,"Disgusting PDA?" Joe suggested, jokingly. And went over to hug her._

_"Cut them some slack, They were Just hugging!" Denise said, going over to greet Miley._

_"Hugs are over rated, just FYI" Joe sing-songed, then laughed as he walked inside the house._

_Miley greeted the rest of the Family, and then finally Nick took her by the hand and lead her up to her room._

_"Merry Christmas, Babe" Nick said, once he closed the door._

_Miley smiled, "You, too." _

_"I've missed you so much" He said, pulling her down on the nearby bed._

_Miley chuckled, "Aw, babe. I was with you just last night, but other than that, Yeah I missed you too" _

_Nick smiled, and lightly pecked her cheek. "You don't even know just how much I love you"_

_She blushed, "Well, I know how much I love you"_

_He stroked her face lightly, "Not as much as I love you."_

_Miley looked at him in awe, and then shrugged, "Oh, Well Enough of the cheesy dialogues."_

_Nick chuckled, "As you wish."_

_"I cant wait till I give you your present, Your gonna Love it!" Miley said, suddenly really excited._

_"Aw, you didnt have to get me anything." Nick whined._

_"But I did"_

_He sighed, "You've already given me the greatest present ever, I dont ask for more"_

_Miley scrunched up her nose in confusion, "Really? What?" _

_"The Girl of My Dreams" he whispered, before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss_

_**FLASHBACK OVER.**_

Miley snapped out from the reverie, a hint of a smile on her face. But sighed as she remembered she had a photo shoot in 2 hours.

"Well, lets get this over with"

...

**Later that Day:**

Miley groaned as she entered her New York hotel room, "God! That was so tiring, Ugh. And the paparazzi here SUCK." She whined.

Tish chuckled, "Well, Thats part of being one-of-the-most-famous-popstars-on-the-planet"

"Whatever, I just wanna get a good nights sleep and then catch a plane to Dallas tomorrow for Nick concert" Miley said, almost smiling that she'll get to see Nick tomorrow.

"Uh, yeah, About that.." Tish trailed off, with a hesitant look on her face.

"What about it?"

"Well, I know you really wanted to be there for his first concert but... this last minute thing just came up and-"

"WHAT! Last minute thing?" Miley almost shouted, cutting Tish off mid-sentence.

Tish sighed, "Look I'm sorry baby girl, But your recording company called and they want you meet you tomorrow."

"SO? Couldnt you just.. post-pone it?" Miley spat, anger boiling in her like hot lava.

"I'm sorry, It was important" Tish sighed, sympathetically.

Miley threw her head in her hands, "So, theres really no way I can go see Nick tomorrow, huh?"

"I'm sorry. You can go to his second concert.." Tish suggested, trying to make her daughter feel better.

"Mom, Its not the same. I'm his girlfriend, I'm _supposed _to be there for him. To support him!" She said, frustrated.

"I, well I cant do anything about that.." Tish said, and tried to rub Miley arm, In an attempt to soothe her.

"Just, Ugh... How am I supposed to tell him Mom?" Miley asked, having a strong urge to bang her head against some wall.

"Just tell him the truth, He'll understand."

Miley sighed, "I hope"

Just then, Miley cellphone vibrated furiously from the back pocket of her jeans. She pulled it out to see a text from Nick.

"Oh, Fabulous. Its him." She muttered.

"Dont worry, Just tell him." Tish said, and squeezed her daughters hand.

She nodded, and headed over to her room. And opened the text.

_"__**Heyyy Rockstar. :) Whatsup?" - Nick**_

She hestitantly bit her lip, deciding she wont tell him right away.

_**"All good, was just thinking bout you..." -Miley**_

A hundred miles away, Nick smiled as he typed up the reply:

_**"Ah, what a coincidence! Me, too! :) Anywaay, you all packed and ready for my concert 2mrw? :D" -Nick**_

_**"Um, I gotta tell u something bout that.." -Miley**_

It took approximately 4 seconds for her phone to vibrate again:

_**"Yeah? What? :S" -Nick**_

_**"I dont think I'll be able to make it" -Miley**_

Suddenly Mileys ringtone started blaring, With Nicks name flashing on the screen.

"Shit," Miley muttered to herself, before picking up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU _WONT BE ABLE TO MAKE IT!" _A very frustrated Nicholas screamed through the phone.

"Calm down, Let me explain. This last minute thing came up, And I didnt know..." She said, trying to reason with him.

"You knew I had my concert for months! You couldnt just post-pone your stupid last minute thing?" Nick said through the line.

"I was gonna come! I even had the tickets and everything, And I just.. Ugh. You know that I'd cancel my plans if I could, right?" Miley said, hopelessly.

"So, why dont you cancel them?" Nick spat.

"Have you even heard a word I've said? I CANT cancel! I've got a meeting with my fucking recording company!"

There was nothing but silence on the other line for a long moment, but then he spoke up "Fine. Whatever." He had managed to control his emotions, It seemed.

"I'm really sorry.." Miley whispered.

"Whatever, Its not like it was a big deal." Nick replied, In a monotone.

"Nick, Of course its a big deal! Its your first solo concert!" Miley replied.

"If it was so important, you'd be there" He muttered.

"God, Nick.." Miley said, frustrated now, "Not this again. We already went through this, I cant come! I want to, but I cant! But you know that I'll be the first to call you as soon as you leave that stage, you know that you'll be on my thoughts when I'm gonna be in that stupid meeting, You know that I want to be there, just as badly. But, I cant! So, please dont make me feel even more guilty than I already am!" Miley finished.

It took Nick a moment to process that, "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm being a bit too harsh. I, ugh..."

"Its okay, you deserve to be angry.." Miley muttered, finally relaxing a bit. Fighting with Nick was no fun.

"I'm sorry, babe. I just lost control. I will miss you so much, though" Nick replied, sighing.

"I'll miss you, too"

"Of course," Suddenly there a soft voice in the background, and then Nick spoke up again, "Hey, Listen. I'll call you back later. My mom needs me downstairs for whatever reason."

Miley couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, she wanted to talk a bit longer, "Um, sure. Love you."

"You, too. Bye" And he hung up.

Miley threw her phone on the bed, and then sat down on a nearby seat.

She already felt like shit, and the recent argument with Nick didnt help either. She decided that if she thought more about this, she'll probably go insane. So, she just kicked off her shoes and threw herself on the bed, not bothering to change. Because somehow, right now, Jeans seemed the most comfortable thing ever.

**The Next Day With Nick:**

Nick paced around, wearing a nervous expression, as he checked his phone practically every other minute.

"Whats eating you?" Joe asked suddenly, coming up from behind.

"Its nothing, I have to leave for sound check in half an hour, and uh, well I'm expecting a call.." Nick explained, as he glanced over to his phone again.

Joe chuckled, "From Miley? No doubt."

Nick scowled, "Mind your own business."

Joe chuckled again, "Dont sweat it, Bro. Call her yourself."

"I did, but her Mom picked up and told me she's busy with something and that She'll call me as soon as possible"

"Well, She must still be busy" Joe said, plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah.. I'm just being.. paranoid. I guess." Nick muttered, and put his phone in his pocket.

Suddenly, It started ringing. Nick face lit up, and he quickly answered without even looking at the Caller ID.

"Hey, Miley. I've been expecting your call, God, I reallyyy need you here" Nick said quickly, hoping to hear the precious voice of her girlfriend.

But instead, a rather high-pitched one spoke, "Um, This isnt Miley, I didnt know you were expecting a call.. or else I'd call later.." The voice trailed off.

Nick instantly recognized the voice, and mentally slapped himself for not checking the called ID. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sel. I thought you were someone else.. Uh, Sorry." He muttered.

"Its cool, anyway I called to tell you something." Selena stated.

"Yeah? What is it?" Nick asked.

"Well, I know I probably should've told you earlier, But I guess I wanted to wait till the last day." She said, and Nick waited for her to continue. Obviously Confused.

"And, well guess what? I'm coming to your concert tonight.." She said.

This really surprised Nick, "Really? Uh.. Why? I mean, I'm happy but, You flew out from LA just to see me?"

Selena laughed, "No Silly, I'm in Dallas for a few days. And I figured I'd come to support you in your first concert, I mean, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Uh, Yeah, Sure. I'd love that" Nick muttered, almost smiling. _At least someone cared enough to come see him, _But then he shook the thought away. Feeling almost guilty for thinking that. Miley couldn't come because she was busy, It wasnt her fault.

"Good, So I'll see you in a while?" She said.

"Yeah, OK." Nick said, before hanging up.

...

"Thankyou all for showing up tonight, Goodnight, I Love you all!" Nick said, through the mic. His heart literally bursting with joy.

He couldnt believe it, His first ever solo concert ever, and It went great! Though, It was weird to perform with his brothers in the crowd, and not by his side, It was still amazing! He gave a small bow, and then exited the stage.

Backstage, He was engulfed in a hug by both his parents.

"We're so proud of you, Nicholas" Denise said, kissing the top of his head.

"You did it, Man. Your first ever solo concert, You totally rocked!" Joe said, ruffling Nicks hair in an appreciative manner.

"Hell yeahhh, And the number of people that showed up was amazing!" Maya exclaimed, hugging him.

"Thanks," He blushed, he always felt a bit awkward when people congratulated him.

Suddenly, He was pulled into a hug by an un-familiar figure, Soft skin and Black Hair.

It took him a minute for it to click, Selena.

"I'm sooo happy for you, Nick!" She exclaimed, as they pulled away from their embrace.

"Er, Thanks, Sel. Were you there in the audience, I didnt really see you.." Nick said.

"Oh, yeah. I was in the front row, black hoodie. Cheering my lungs out for you." She said, smiling.

"Guess I didnt see you, then."

"Oh, anyway. Nick, I'm so proud of you! You wanted this for so long, and Now you've finally got it! And everyone you love is here to support you!" Selena said, still smiling big.

The words stung Nick, "Not everyone.." He muttered, in barely audible voice.

"Lets Celebrate!" Selena suggested, Joe who was standing within hearing distance instantly perked up at the idea.

"YEEAAH! Lets!" Joe said, coming over to them.

"I dont know, guys." Nick said, hesitantly.

"Dont be silly! Its your big night, you deserve a celebration!" Selena said, excited.

Nick shrugged, While Joe said, "Lets go bowling!"

Selena nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Nicks phone went off, It was Miley . Ofcourse. And, All of a sudden, Nick was happier than ever...

...

**Next Morning:**

Miley stiffled another yawn, as she lazily chugged down the Orange Juice her mom had laid out for her to drink.

She was still a bit upset about missing Nicks concert, The meeting with the Record Company wasnt even important! ...Or atleast not important enough to miss her Boyfriends first concert.

But, It was okay. Since all that really mattered was that if Nick had a good time, And he did! When Miley talked to him on the phone yesterday, he seemed really happy!

The thought brought a smile to her face, as she got up to put her empty orange juice glass in the sink and sit back down again, grabbing her Laptop that was sitting at the end of the table.

She opened her Internet Browser, Hoping that the videos of Nicks concert would be up on Youtube by now.

She typed in his name, and concert date. And quickly clicked on a video.

The video began playing, And Miley couldnt help but smile like an idiot. He looked, So... Good, So Comfortable up there on stage. Seeing him sing like that made Miley melt.

He was singing 'Vespers Goodbye', One of Mileys favorite songs by him... She was the first one who'd heard it, When he played it for her on that beautiful Summer Day.

She scrolled down to see the comments, To see what the fans thought of the performance..

Most of them were like, _'He's sooo hot!' _Or, _'I'm soo proud of him! NJ ROCKS!" _But, there was one particular comment that caught her eye.

_'Did you hear that Selena was at the concert? OMG! I'm so happy! Nelena 4ever!' _

This surprised Miley. Selena was at the Concert?

She wanted to dismiss the thought as a rumour. But, somehow, She couldnt!

She quickly typed in the Link of a Gossip Website, And hoped this wasnt true..

But, there it was. In Big Bold Letters.

**'Selena Gomez was seen At Nick J's Concert Last Night, The two later left to celebrate with the family at a Local Bowling Alley. The two seemed happier than ever. Is this the start of Nelena 2.0? You be the Judge! Comment Below'**

There were pictures, too. They werent clear, But It was easy to tell that It was Selena.

Mileys face fell, The cheerful mood she was in went away, being replaced by a rather upset one.

It wasnt that It was a big deal or anything.. But, The thought that Nick invited Selena because Miley couldnt make it made her frown.

Was it always gonna be this way? Running back to Selena whenever something went wrong?

_But, Maybe, Just Maybe, I'm jumping to unnessary conclusions... Maybe its not like that at all... _A small voice at the back of her head said, But she shrugged it off. It was a bit too late for that..

**Idk how long its been Since I've last updated. Sorry about that. But, this chap is longer than usual so that should (hopefully!) make up for it. :) I'll try to finish this story before school starts in 2 weeks. Oh, and I'm back from Vacation. Its been a little over a week.**

**And, Okay. OMG! Nick sang BTS and Miam broke up? Ahh, :D Now, That they're both single, They NEED to get back together! :D This is (kind of) a Niley Moment, Right? :D Finally.**

**Please Review, It'll Mean the World to Me. And Drop me a message if you wanna chat, We'll Talk Niley! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything Except the Plot, Duh.**

**Later that Day:**

Miley was in the car, with her Mom. On their way to catch a plane back to LA, Miley was still quite upset over the fact that Selena was at Nicks concert, But she decided to Let it go, For now...

"I cant wait to go back to LA, and just.. relax for a few days." Miley muttered, closing her eyes and resting her head against the car seat. This last week had been crazy.. And to top it all off, The Selena thing came up. She definately deserved a break from all of it.

"Oh, your not going back to LA" Tish said, with just the tinniest trace of a smile on her lips.

Mileys eyes fluttered open, "What'd you mean?" She asked, confused.

"Lets just say I felt horrible for you missing Nicks first concert and, well, I decided to make up for it!"

Miley stared at her mom with her mouth slightly open, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope," Tish smiled, and pulled 2 tickets from her purse. The first one was a plane ticket to Nashville, and The other one was a ticket to a _Nick Jonas and The Administration _Concert.

"Oh, My God! And your telling me this NOW?" Miley asked, with the biggest smile on her face.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, for both you and Nick" Tish explained.

"I cant believe this! Thankyou, so much!" Miley said, giving her Mom an one-arm hug.

"Its the least I can do," Tish replied.

But Miley wasnt listening anymore, She was lost in her world of thoughts, She was in her Happy Place, With Nick.. She wasnt upset anymore, All was forgotten, And the only thing that mattered was that she was going to see Nick.

...

Miley didnt inform Nick that she was coming to his concert, It was a surprise and she wanted to keep it that way.

So, When she showed up in the audience, with a sign saying; _**Mr. President, YOU ROCK!**_, Nick could barely contain his excitement. Almost missing a few words to one of his songs.

Nick even sang Inseperable that night, dedicating to all the _'people' _in the audience. Everything was just.. Perfect.

But Of course, Like everything, That didnt last long.

Later that night, back at the hotel. Nick laid on his bed, with Miley in his arms.

"I'm so glad you came," He said, kissing Mileys cheeks lightly.

"I am, too." Miley replied, smiling. "And, by the way, you totally rocked it"

"Thanks, And you totally made it for missing yesterdays concert" Nick stated, slowly.

The particular mention of 'yesterdays concert' made Mileys mind jolt back to something she had forgotten for a little while, Selena.

"Hey, Nick," Miley said, suddenly pulling herself away from his arms and sitting upright, "I, um, well I've been wondering..." She trailed off, not really sure how to ask him.

"Yeah?" Nick said, also sitting up. His expression confused.

"Selena was at your concert yesterday.." Miley said, bluntly. Finally saying the thing that had been burning in her throat for so long.

Nick stared at her for a short moment before answering, "Yeah, She's a friend and she came to support me"

"Oh, I was just curious.. You know, because she's your ex and all.." Miley chuckled, lightly. And decided to just forget about it, Nick was right. Selena was just a friend. No big deal.

But Nicks answer surprised, "Gee, Miles. You dont have to go all wacky-girlfriend on me, I'm allowed to have friends."

Miley looked at Nick, shocked. "I, ugh. _Wacky-girlfriend?_ I was just asking.."

"Yeah, I know. Its just weird that you dont trust me enough.." Nick muttered.

"Dont trust you? Nick! You invited your ex just because I couldnt make it to your concert, Of course I'm going to think somethings up!" Miley snapped, suddenly defensive.

"Miley, Selena just isnt my ex, She's also a really good friend. Of course, I wanted her to be there" Nick replied, though he left out the part that He didnt invite Selena, She invited herself. But He was too pissed to care.

"Whatever.." Miley shrugged, pretending she didnt really care but actually, It was eating her up inside. He was defending _her_. He preffered _her._

"God, Miley. The least I can do Is be a good friend to her, I was out of contact with her all summer, She's obviously hurt.." Nick said, annoyed by Mileys behaviour.

This hit home, "She's _hurt?_ Just because you couldnt talk to her all summer? And now your fighting with me because of that? Are you fucking kidding me Nicholas?" She hissed.

"C'mon Miley, Be fair." Nick said.

"Oh, tell that to yourself. After we broke up, you lost contact with me for practically a whole fucking year! But, you didnt care about hurting me? Did you?" Miley spat, angrily.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nick said, his annoyance had turned into anger.

Miley looked taken aback, "You care about her more than you care about me, Its obvious! Ugh, you never got over her, did you?" Miley shot.

Nick clenched up his fists in a ball, "Miley, Your being ridiculous!"

"Am I?" Miley said, blinking furiously to fight back the tears.

"Is this the only reason you came here? To scream at me? To blame me for things I'm not even guillty for?" Nick groaned, frustrated and angry.

"I came here for you, But apparently your too much of an ass to understand that." Miley hissed, and slowly started to get up from the bed.

"This isnt my fault! Your the one who brought up Selena and started blaming me for cheating on you with her!" Nick said, exasperated.

The tears burned in her eyes, and she got off the bed and headed towards the door, "Shutup, Nick. Just Shutup"

Nick grabbed her by the wrist, "Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Anywhere but here," Miley snapped, yanking her wrist away from his grip and heading towards the door.

"Miley, Dont leave" Nick called out, in an attempt to stop her.

But it was too late for that, "I'm out of here! This is over! We're DONE!" Miley screamed, her face hot with tears as she opened the door to to step outside.

"Miley-" Nick called out, helplessly. But, was enable to finish as the door slammed shut on his face.

And, just like that. She was gone..

...

The next morning Nick woke up to find his eyes all read and puffy. Crying himself to sleep again. No surprise. Last night, he had went after Miley, but she was just no where to be seen. He tried calling her number, but her phone was switched off. She was obviously avoiding Nick.

Nick was half-confused, half-heartbroken. He messed up big this time, and he knew it! But, the thing that was bothering him the most was Mileys last words, _We're Done. _

Did this mean they'd broken up? Or was it just another fight that they would soon get over? Was Miley still angry? And where did she go after last night? Woudl their relationship be strong enough to go through another storm?

These were the questions that were running through Nicks head, as he drove up to some fancy restaurant in town to meet up with his brothers. He _tried _not to think about her too much, but Of course, All his efforts were in vain.

"Hey Nick," Kevin waved from across the room, as Nick entered the restaurant.

Nick walked over to them, slowly. He really didnt want to be here right now, But his brothers insisted.

"Hey," Nick muttered, and at down without another word.

Suddenly Joe, who was previously busy texting someone on his phone, looked at Nick with a funny expression, "Um, Nick. Do you mind telling me why I was woken up in the middle of the night to find a distressed Miley standing outside my hotel room?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"What?" Nicks head suddenly snapped up.

"Well, I dunno. Last night, Someone started banging on my room door like crazy, When I opened It I found Miles just standing there, looking horrible with her makeup all smugded and tears falling all over! I panicked, and asked her whats wrong. But, she didnt really say anything, just kept crying. And mumbled things like, 'I wasnt good enough'. I knew It had something to do with you, So I didnt push her further. She ended up staying the night in my room, and flew back to LA this morning. Now, Explain. What the _hell _did you do to her?" Joe demanded, crossing his arms infront of him.

It took Nick a moment to process all that, "Why didnt you tell me this before, Joe?"

"She wouldnt let me, I was about to call you, but she stopped me and started crying even harder. She looked really broken, Man. What happened?" Joe said, while Kevin looked at his two brothers, clearly confused.

Nick groaned, and threw his head in his hands, "I messed up, She was upset over the fact that Selena came to my concert. I got annoyed and told her shes being paranoid. It turned into a huge arguement and well, She just told me its over and left.." Nick voice broke on the last part.

Kevin and Joe both looked at Nick with an apologetic expression, "Sorry, Dude.." Joe muttered, patting him lightly on the back in an effort to console him.

"Just give her some time, She'll come around" Kevin adviced, sympathetic.

Nick just shook his head, "It went too far this time.."

"Try calling her?" Joe suggested.

"I did! But, hers numbers off." Nick said, hopelessly.

"Try again,"

Nick shrugged, and pulled out his cellphone to dial her number.

The first bell rang, And hope washed over Nick. Atleast her phone was on, Maybe just maybe.. She'll pick up-

But, suddenly, Before Nick could get his hopes up some more, A busy tone rang through the phone.

"She rejected my call," Nick said, dejectedly. Sinking back down to his chair.

"Here," Joe said, handing him his iPhone, "Try calling from my number. Maybe she'll pick up,"

Nick decided to give it a shot, and took the phone from his hands.

He quickly dailed the number he knew by heart, And waited patiently.

After a few rings, She picked up.

"Hey, Joe. I dont know why you called, but thanks for letting me stay with you last night. I owe you" Her voice sounded hoarse and tired, like she'd been crying. It hurt Nick to even think about it.

"Um, Hey, This is Nick. I wanted to talk," He croaked, somehow gathering up the courage to speak.

There was a short silence on the other side of the line, but then she finally spoke up, "What do you want?" Her tone was acid.

"Look, I'm sorry, Okay? I should'nt have argued with you last night, I just-"

Miley cut him off, "Stop. I dont want to talk about last night.." Her tone was less harsh now.

"So, does this mean we can, just forget about it?" He muttered, hopeful.

"No," Her tone was sharp, "Nick, Listen.." She sighed.

Nicks stomach turned umcomfortably, "Yeah?"

"Last night was, No ones fault. We both were just, frustrated.." She trailed off.

Nick nodded, eventhough he knew she couldnt see him.

"And, well.. This is just the beggining.. Soon, we'll be fighting on a daily basis. And, thats just no fun at all..." Miley said.

"Wait, I dont understand.." Nick began, but Miley cut him off again.

"Listen to me, I know I've already kind of broken up with you... But I didnt mean it last night.. But, I thought about it today, with a clear head, and Well, This relationship is just, too much for me right now" She explained.

Nick felt like his whole body went numb, "No.. You cant.."

"Im sorry, But its for the best. Its, Its over" And then she mumbled something incoherant. Something that sounded like, I love you. But, then the line went dead.

She had hung up.

Nick just stared into space. Not seeing anything. Not feeling anything. He could hardly believe his ears as he slowly took off the phone from his ears.

"What'd she say, Bro?" An eager Joe asked, from across the table.

"She," Nick tried to say but his throat started closing up, "S-she, broke up with me.." He finally managed to choke out.

And then, for the first time In his whole life, Nick Gray cried infront of his brothers.

**Aw, Sad :( I wanted to add another thing in this chap, but I decided to just put the niley-breakup in it. Leave me a review, & tell me what you think :)**

**And, Nicks has sang, Stay,BTS, Cant Have You and Still In Love with You ever since Miley and Liam have broken up. He even played the guitar chords to Rockstar at a soundcheck a few days ago. Coincidence? I think not! Hahah x) Possible/Upcoming Niley Reunion? Let me know what you think about this in a review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

A week has now passed since Miley and Nick broke up, Neither of them contacted each other ever since, It wasn't that they didn't _want _to talk to each other, they just couldn't..

Nick was too heartbroken to make the first move, while Miley just didn't want to think, or talk about the breakup.

The week proceeded, still no contact. But fortunately for them, they both had a lot going on in their careers right now. So, that left them with little time to think about their personal lives.

Nick was still on his solo tour, and Miley was back in LA shooting the last season of Hannah and recording songs for her new album.

It was a friday, when events finally started to take a turn;

Nick was sitting backstage, with his guitar in hand, 40 minutes left till his concert to begin, When suddenly he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"Someones here to see you," Micheal, his drummer, told him.

Nick shrugged, he didn't really want to see anyone right now.

"Hey, Mr. President.." A chirpy voice said.

For a quarter of a second, He felt hope. Maybe, she finally same to see him... But, then he realized that the voice didn't sound anything like her...

No, It definitely wasn't _her_. This voice was all-too-familiar, Too... Happy.

He slowly around, putting his guitar down in the process.

"Hey, Selena.." He muttered. Her presence at his concert again seemed to bring back memories, memories about the breakup, Not to mention a fresh batch of pain. After all, her presence at the first concert was the damn reason for the... breakup anyway.

Selena sat down next to him, "What'cha playing?" She asked, in a bubbly voice.

Nick shrugged, not really saying anything.

"Your being such a spoil sport, C'mon get up! Your concert starts in less than an hour, You should be so stoked! But, instead your just sitting here acting like someone died!" Selena exclaimed, patting Nick on the back. Her voice was still so awfully cheery.

He wanted to tell her something **did** die, A little part of his soul. Or at least that's how it felt, but he just shrugged again and said; "Selena... I really need to be alone right now"

He got up before she could protest, and started walking away. To his dressing room.

"Nick, Wait up. C'mon! I came all the way to see you, and your just gonna ditch?" Selena said, following him.

"I'm sorry, maybe another time.." Nick said, stepping inside of his dressing room.

"Nick, Please. I just want to help" Selena insisted, just before the door shut.

"Help?" Nick asked, suddenly. The door swung open wide.

"I know you must be going through a tough time.. I just.. want to help.." Selena pleaded, the look in her eyes showed that she really meant it.

Nick stayed silent for a moment, trying to control his breathing. Then, he finally spoke, "Come inside"

Selena sighed in relief, "Thanks."

Nick gestured her to sit on the nearby seat, She obeyed.

"Who told you?" Nick blurted out, after a moment of silence.

Selena bit her lip, awkwardly. "I, um.. well Demi was going on about something the other day, and It might have slipped.."

Nick stayed silent, he didnt really like the fact that his failed love life was the newest gossip floating around.

"Listen, Point is that you need some help! I wont let you do this to yourself!" Selena pressed.

"I'm perfectly _fine_" Nick said, gritting his teeth slightly.

"Oh, Please. I know we may not have been in touch lately, But I still know you well enough to see that your obviously not _fine_" Selena pressed.

Nick let out a groan, "Selena, I don't need any ones help" His voice laced with resounding finality.

"Yes, you do! Nick, Please.. Just let your guard down for a moment.." Selena said, desperately trying to convince him to accept her services.

"Ugh, Why does it matter to you so much anyway?" Nick snapped, his annoyance evident in his words.

"Because I care!" Selena exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"I care for you, and It kills me inside to see you so broken, Nick. I'm just here to help, be a good friend! And, I know our relationship might not have worked out exactly the way I wanted, but I still feel for you the same way. I cant stand to see you so.. miserable!" She finished, and dipped her head. As if in defeat.

"Sel-" Nick began, but she cut him off.

"Why cant you see that I care for you more than anyone else? I'm the perfect one for you, I want you back!" She spilled her deepest heart desires, in the heat of the moment.

Nick just stayed silent, still processing the words that he just heard. Though, not being quite able to comprehend.

Seeing Nicks response, Selena hands flew to her forehead, shaking her head, "Oh, God! I shouldn't have said that. I.. I'm so sorry, I should just... just leave." She said, clearly embarrassed by her latest confession.

She quickly got up to leave, But Nick stopped her;

"Wait, Selena." He managed to say, "Sit down please, We need to.. talk." He finished, unsure.

Selena just nodded, completely flushed.

"I, well.. Firstly, you need to understand that you and I can never be.. together in that way again," Nick said, awkwardly, "My heart already belongs to someone else, and I'd be just lying to myself if I denied it" He stated.

"But, She hurt you Nick." Selena tried to reason.

"I hurt her, too. But that doesn't mean my feelings change for her. And, we may be going through a rough patch right now... But I cant pretend that I'm over her" Nick explained, his heart breaking again at the mention.

Selena nodded, sadly.

"And, you are a great girl. One of the very best. But your just not the one for me." Nick said, while the girl sitting in front of him just shook her head.

"But your the one for me," She whispered, brokenly.

"I'm not, there's someone out there for you, too! You just haven't found him yet" He reasoned.

"I understand, I just, I should have known that in the first place" She muttered.

"I'm sorry" Nick muttered, and pulled her into a tight hug.

When they both broke apart, Selena gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry, too. For bringing this up. I'll promise you one thing, though." She trailed.

Nick waited for her to continue.

"I, well I'll try to move on. See other people. And, we can start off again, as friends" She said, still smiling weakly.

Nick smiled too, "That sounds perfect." He said, pulling her into a hug again.

"And, Nick.." She began once they pulled apart, "I'm sorry for pushing you to talk about the breakup. I just.. wanted to help"

"Its OK" He said.

"I can see that you really do love her, She's lucky. Don't worry, It'll all work out" She said, giving his arm a small squeeze.

He half smiled at the thought, "It will.."

...

2 weeks later, Nick has seemed to have healed a huge amount. He actually has started laughing and cracking jokes again. The pain that stabbed his heart is much easier to ignore now.

Him and Selena have also grown as friends, He finds himself closer than ever to her. Just as friends, Of course. She has been coming to almost every single concert.

Life in general, is getting better, and now that he's in the last week of his tour, he's planning to work it out with Miley, too.

They havent really talked in a long while, But Nick is positive that he'll work something out. He's just waiting for his tour to finish so he can fly back to LA and win her heart again. Or try to, at least.

That afternoon at Sound Check, when Nick was standing backstage talking to one of his fellow band members, He felt someone run up to him and sequel loudly.

He turned around to see a certain black-haired girl standing there with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh, my God, Nick!" She squealed, barely being able to contain his excitement.

"Whats up?" He asked, wanting to know the reason behind her happiness.

"David asked me out! And I said yes!" She said, smiling hugely.

"Oh, really? That's great" Nick congratulated, giving her a small hug.

"Thanks, I'm just so excited!" She squealed, yet again.

She rambled on and on about this, but Nick was barely listening anymore. His mind was drifting away into thoughts about a certain blue-eyed brunette and how he's gonna win her back.

...

Hundreds of miles away, An annoyed Miley snapped her laptop shut and a groan escaped her lips.

She had just read another article about how Selena attended another one of Nicks concerts. It was the third one this week.

Had he really moved on so quickly? It hasn't been a complete month yet..

She let out another involuntary groan, and glanced at her watch.

Making a quick decision, She grabbed her cars keys, slipped on her shoes and headed out the door.

Having 2 hours till the shooting for Hannah begins, she just set out for a drive. Hoping to clear her head.

For about 30 minutes, She just drove around aimlessly in the streets of LA. The traffic was considerably light considering what time of the day it was.

She didnt stop anywhere, Just drove. With no destination in mind.

It took her a while to notice the shiny black van, that's been following her for the past couple of miles, in her side-view mirror.

"Shit," She muttered to herself, as it all clicked in her head. She groaned inwardly, Couldn't the paparazzi leave her alone for just one day?

She hastily turned the car to another random street, In an attempt to ditch the paparazzi.

But, Of course, they were still hot on her heels. Or, wheels. Whichever works. **(A/n; Lame, I know)**

She made another random turn, and Stuck her head out of the window. To see if they were still following or not.

But, Just then a huge moving Truck was making a turn right in front of her, It was only a split second of carelessness when she lost her focus and her car collided straight into it, producing an ear-splitting screech and then, coming to a complete halt.

Her forehead slammed against the steering wheel, and the sound of broken glass filling her ears.

The last thing she saw was a camera flash go off before slipping away into unconsciousness.

* * *

**OH, SNAP! Hahah :P Alot happens in this chapter. And, I know Miley was kinda M.I.A in most of this chapter, but It was important for Selena and Nick to have that talk. So, that its clear that they'll be friends, nothing more. Leave me review w/ your opinions. Niley will meet in the next chap! (which I'll TRY and get out later this week) **

**And, Oh, Nick changed the Lyrics to 'Still In Love with You' In a concert. Just like he did in 2008... ;)  
xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**Don't own anything except the plot.**

"Thank you, everybody! Hope you have a good night!" Nick said, to the screaming audience in front of him. And took a bow.

The crowd had gone crazy tonight, especially when he debuted his song 'Stay' and had a little emotional breakdown. He couldn't help it, it was just.. involuntary. He never had a problem with hiding his emotions before, but lately it was just impossible to hide the growing pain he felt inside.

He was now backstage, talking to a group of people. When suddenly one of them said something that would send Nicks world crashing down.

"Yo, Nick. Did you hear about the news?" John, his fellow band member said.

"No, what?" Nick asked, assuming it was probably nothing big.

"Dude, you serious? Its all over the news!" Another one of his band members spoke.

"I didn't. What is it, though?" He asked, growing genuinely curious now.

"Miley Cyrus got into an accident, and paparazzi got the whole thing on video. It was nasty, man." John flinched.

"What?" Nick asked, to confirm if he had heard correctly.

"Its true, She's in the hospital or something now." The other guy explained.

Nicks head started spinning. Did all this really happen? And why didn't anybody tell him?

"No, It s got to be a rumor, things like that are never true.. " Nick said, trying to convince himself more than anybody else.

"Dude, Its legit. See it for yourself on the tv."

Nick started to get more and more panicked by the second, "Ok, somebody flip to the news channel" He gulped.

The channel on the large plasma screen that was placed by the corner of the room, was suddenly switched to a news channel by someone in the room, and the screen flashed with videos and news about just one person.

_Miley Cyrus gets into a accident, reports say that she is suffering from minor injuries and is now admitted in LA general hospital._

There was a video playing in the background, too. Video of a Mercedes Benz smashed up against a truck, and of people gathering round it.

But, Nick couldn't see anything anymore. He couldn't feel. It was like his whole world crashing down, and was sucking him in some kind of bottomless black hole.

It took him a minute for him to regain his senses, and the first thing that came to his mind was that he _needed _to know if she was okay. He quickly rushed out of the room, without looking back, and called out for his Dad.

"Whats the matter, Nick?" His dad, Aka his manager asked his son, when he finally found him.

"I need to leave, Now." Was all he could manage to say.

"Where?"

"You know where! I cant believe you didn't tell me Miley got into an accident!" He said, frustrated.

Paul ignored his sons accusation, "But, son. You've got a concert tomorrow. You cant just leave now! You'll never make it back in time."

Nick groaned, "I don't care! I'm old enough to make my own decisions! So are you gonna book me the next ticket to LA or should I do that myself?"

Paul sighed, he knew there was no way to make his son understand. "Fine, We'll cancel tomorrows concert. But, your going to make a habit out of this Nicholas. Understand?"

Nick nodded, quickly. Growing more and more annoyed and frustrated by the second. He didn't have time for his dads lectures.

"I'll go call the airport." His dad stated, and then walked away, Typing a number up on his phone.

About 2 hours later, Nick was in a car. Speeding away to the airport. This was the only flight that was available at the time, and all the wait was practically killing Nick inside. He didn't know if Miley was alright, he needed to see her. Now. He had called Tish's number, but it didn't respond. Same with Brandi and Trace. Guess they had switched it off because of the media or something.

He felt like a complete outsider, as he relied for the media for any news about the love of his life. He didn't even know if she was alive!

Suddenly, Nicks phone started ringing. He hastily pulled in out of his pocket, hoping it to be someone who had news about Miley.

_JOE_ flashed across the screen.

"Talk to me," Nick said, quickly picking up.

"Dude, your on your way to LA? Dad told me." Joe said, through the line.

"Yeah, going to see Miley." Nick replied.

"Oh, don't worry about her. I talked to Tish as soon as I heard the news, Mileys Okay. The media is just blowing it out of proportion." Joe stated.

A wave of relief washed over Nick, At least she's okay. But, then anger filled his body. "You knew this and you didn't even bother telling me? I've been worried sick Joe! And you, my own brother, don't even tell me!" Nick spat, suddenly.

"I didn't want to tell you during your concert, you know how hard it is to perform when your worried about something!" Joe said, defensive now.

"I would have cancelled the concert Joe, that's not important."

"Don't say that, fans are important, and you know that!" Joe almost snapped.

"I know, but.. I love her." Nick said, his voice cracking slightly towards the end.

Joe sighed, "She's going to be alright. Don't worry."

"I hope.." Just then, the driver announced they had reached their destination.

"Got to go, I've reached the airport. Bye, Joe." Nick said, hanging up without waiting for a response.

He quickly got out of the car, just a few more hours and then he'll be with _her._

…_._

When Nick finally got to LA, and reached the hospital, he saw a whole crowd of people gathered outside it. Even though it was late at night, the people refused to leave until they knew Miley was alright. They had signs like 'We love you Miley' or 'Get well soon'.

Nick took a long breath, its gonna be really hard to hide his visit from the media now, but he didn't really care. He rushed inside, crossing the crowd of people with the help of his loyal bodyguard, Big Rob.

Once he got inside, he asked the person on the reception Mileys room number, and rushed to find it.

When he finally found it, he saw Tish and Brandi sitting outside.

"Nick?" Tish asked, surprised, when she suddenly caught sight of him.

"Is Miley alright?" He said, desperately asking the question that had been burning in his throat for so long.

"Shes fine.. Just a few minor injuries. The doctors say that shes lucky she survived. That truck almost smashed her car, It's a miracle shes here with right now without a broken rib or arm. But, Its just that, well she still hasn't regained unconsciousness. The doctors say she'll wake up by tomorrow morning.." Tish explained, she looked like she had been crying her eyes out.

Nick took another deep breath, "I'm sorry, Can I see her?"

"Yeah, sure." She nodded, and stepped to a side to give him way.

Nick slowly opened the door, unsure whether if he'd be able to take it or not. But, when the door finally opened and revealed Miley resting on the bed, with her eyes closed and several wires coming out of her arms and head, he suddenly felt a strong urge to wrap her in her arms and make her all better.

But, instead, he just sighed and slowly approached her bed and took a seat on the chair in front of it,

"Miles…" He breathed, carefully stroking her cheek without touching the wires. "I'm so sorry. I love you." He continued. And to his surprise, a tear slipped down his cheek. Then another, and another and soon enough he found himself crying over his ex- girlfriends hospital bed.

…

When Miley woke up the next morning, she felt a sharp pain piercing her head. She looked around the unfamiliar room, and struggled to get up. Failing miserably, she just whipped her head up and her eyes scoped the room.

She saw a familiar figure lying on the small couch nearby, her mom.

"Mom?" She said, it took all her energy to say these words yet they still sounded so weak.

Tish eyes flew open, and she hastily scrambled up from the couch. "Miley, baby. Your awake!" She cried out.

"Mom, what happened?" Miley said, racking her brains for any memory of what lead to this condition.

"Honey, are you okay? Does anything hurt? I'm just so glad your awake!" Tish rambled, a few tears of happiness spilling out of her eyes.

"I'm good, uh.. what happened?" She repeated her question.

Tish bit her bit before answering, hesitantly. "You got in an accident, and injured yourself."

"Oh," Miley exclaimed, it all started coming back to her now.

Paparazzi, A truck, and something about being pissed at Nick.

She felt a tinge of pain when she thought about Nick, but then she remembered the paparazzi taking a picture. "Mom, Do the people know I got into a car wreck?" She asked, almost frantically.

"Someone made a video of the accident, and well.. its all over the news." Tish replied, slowly.

"Crap." She muttered to herself.

"All your fans are here to support you, though." Tish smiled, but then frowned as she continued, "You got all of us so worried."

"Don't worry, I feel okay now." Miley replied, softly.

Tish smiled, and carefully hugged her daughter. It was an awkward kind of hug, since Miley was attached to several wires but It didn't really matter.

"I'll go tell the doctor your awake so they can run some tests." Tish informed when she pulled away and smiled as she walked out of the room.

Outside the room, Nick was sitting, half-awake, half-asleep on a chair nearby. But, quickly stood up as he heard Tish stepping out of the room.

"Tish! Any progress?" He asked, quickly.

Tish smiled, "She's awake."

Relief washed all over Nick. "Oh, thank God!" He exclaimed, and hugged Tish.

"Can I go see her?" He continued, eagerly.

"I'm going to go call the doctor first. So that they can check if shes okay, but after that, yes." She told him, and then walked off to find the doctor.

After what seemed like forever, The doctor came out of Mileys room, and told them that they could go see if her if they like.

Nick quickly nodded, and got up to go see Miley.

When he opened the door, she was propped up against the hospital bed. No wires were coming out of her anymore, and she seemed.. more lively.

However, surprise was evident on her face when she saw Nick standing there on the doorway.

"Hi," Nick said, with a shy wave.

"Um, Nick?" Miley said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Nick nervously scratched the back of his neck, "I, uh, came to see you."

"Oh, um, come here, then." She said, and managed a weak smile. It was crazy how awkward things were between them right now.

Nick nodded, and managed a small smile of his own as he made his way towards the chair placed in front of her bed.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked, out of worry.

"Good, I think?" She muttered.

Nick smiled, "You don't just how much you had me worried. I thought you were seriously hurt.." He said, in a small voice. And involuntarily, reached out for her hand. It was like natural instinct.

Miley just shrugged, and pulled her hand away when he grabbed it.

"Oh, Sorry.." Nick muttered, embarrassed.

An air of awkward silence hung upon them, none of them knew what to say. But then, Nick finally spoke, rather abruptly.

"How did you get into an accident, Miley?" He blurted out.

"What?" Miley replied, confused by his question.

"I mean, I know you're a careful driver. You have never got a ticket in your entire life, then how did you let this happen?" Nick said, a bit more firmly this time.

"It just happened-" Nick cut her off mid sentence;

"You didn't do it purposely, did you Miley? You know better than that." Nick said, finally voicing his suspicion.

"What? No, I'm not trying to kill myself!" Miley said, shocked my his accusation.

Nick sighed in relief, "Just.. be careful, okay?"

Miley gritted her teeth, "Stop Nick. I know how to take care of myself. I just had a lot on my mind that day."

"I know."

The awkward silence filled the room again, but this time Miley was the one to break the ice.

"Hows Selena?" She asked, her tone resentful.

"She's.. good." Nick replied, not really sure why Miley was asking this out of the blue.

"Oh, you two plan going public any time soon?" Miley spat, surprised by the amount of venom in her tone.

Nick groaned, "Not this again. I told you this before, and I'm telling you this again, we're just friends."

"You don't have to lie to me now, Nick. We're not together anymore, so it doesn't even matter." She said, bitterly.

"Stop, Miley." Nick said, almost desperately.

"What? Are you scared of admitting it to me? Did she forbid you from doing so?" Miley said, not really thinking straight anymore. She just needed to release the anger that was bottled in her for so long.

"Stop, please. I don't want to argue with you now. Your still recovering from the accident." Nick said, slowly but firmly.

"Oh, Please. Don't pretend like I don't know anything. Its everywhere! You dating Selena again!" Miley spat.

Nick took a deep breath, trying to control the anger that suddenly boiled up inside of him. "So, you choose to believe some lame rumor on the internet, instead of taking my word for it?" He shot.

"Yes, because I know your lying." Miley yelled.

"Wow, good to know you trust me so much." Nick said, bitterly.

"I lost my trust in you a long time ago. When you started sneaking off behind my back."

This did it, Nick got up. "You know what? Miley. I don't get you. I loved you, so fucking much. But you still choose to blame me for things that I didn't even do! And then I come here to see you, and you start the same thing all over again! I don't even care anymore, just believe what you want. I'm out of here!" He bellowed. And stormed out the room, without even sparing a second glance.

Miley just watched him leave, tears welling up in her eyes without her permission. Regret washed over her, was she really so harsh? Maybe he was really telling the truth. And she blew it, Oh God, since when did things get so fucked up?

**Ahh, I took a bit long to update. Sorry, but I've been busy with school and stuff. :O Things are going to start looking up in the next chapter. :) Review?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. **

A week has now passed since the little fight between Nick and Miley, Miley is now fully recovered and discharged from the hospital. Neither of them has made any effort to make any contact each other, somehow, both of them thought it was better this way. No contact, except if necessary. Because, somewhere in their hearts they both had started to believe that they just weren't.. meant to be together.

But, fate has its own ways of making things fall into place.

That afternoon, Miley was sitting in her living room, watching one of her favorite shows. She laughed out loud as one of the characters did something funny, but her moment was quickly interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said into the phone, the caller ID was unknown.

"Hey, Miley. Its me Julianne, remember me?" A female voice answered.

"Oh, yeah. How are you?" Miley asked, it was her director for the Last Song.

"I'm great, and In town. I was hoping we could meet up sometime today?"

"That would be great," Miley agreed, and noted down the directions she gave her for lunch.

Approximately, 2 hours later. Miley was pulling up outside a restaurant that was famous for its Sushi. Miley loved Sushi and everybody knew that.

She stole a glance in the car mirror, before stepping out the car. She was wearing a simple white blouse and denim cut offs. Her hair was tied in a small pony tail, and she wasn't wearing much makeup. Perfect.

She wasn't surprised that paparazzi attacked her with pictures the moment she stepped out of the car. She had been in the industry long enough to know how to handle such situations, Just keep walking and ignore their questions.

But, It was kind of hard to ignore them, since they were screaming question at her face. Most of them were like, 'Miley, how are you feeling now?' or 'Miley, are you suing the truck owner for the accident?'

But, one of them in particular, caught her attention. 'Miley, are you here to meet your boyfriend Nick?' Huh, where did _that _come from?

She shrugged it off, and walked inside. Relieved to be finally out of sight from the paparazzi, all the camera flashes sometimes gave her a headache.

The waiter standing there greeted her, and led her to her table.

As she walked closer, she could see her director sitting cheerfully on one of the tables, and some else.. sitting with his back to Miley.

The figure seemed really familiar, Could it be? Her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed the curls.

Yep, that's him, she thought to herself. But, to her surprise, she wasn't angry or freaked. In fact, she didn't feel anything at all. But, she was kind of surprised by the fact that he was in town. But, then she remembered, of course he's in town! Todays the date of his last concert. Girlfriend or not, she still had his tour dates memorized.

She slowly walked towards the table, and Julie Anne got up to greet her.

"Miley! Its so good to see you again!" She said, giving her a warm hug,

"You, too." She said, taking a seat next to Julie-Anne and across Nick.

Nick just muttered a small 'Hi', by the look on his face, he was just as aware of Julie-Anne's plan as she was.

"So, I hope you two know why I called you to meet me here." The director said, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Uh, no. Are we supposed to?" Miley said, shrugging.

"Actually, yes. You know that the release date of your movie is coming up, right?" Julie-Anne continued.

"Yeah..?" Nick said, speaking for the first time. He had an idea where this was leading to.

"So, we need some publicity! And that requires you two going out and getting seen together." She said, like it was obvious.

"Wait, what?" Miley said, almost horrified.

"We've already planned a few dates, and your going to Nick s concert tonight, Miley. You two would love that." She stated.

"No, you cant!" Miley said, a bit too loudly.

Julie-Anne looked confused, back and forth between the two teenagers. And then it clicked, "Oh, please don't tell me your fighting again!"

"We're not fighting." Nick said, quickly.

"But, we're not necessarily on good terms either." Miley finished.

"Oh, Get over it guys. What happened this time?" The director said, almost rolling her eyes at their behavior.

Miley thought for a moment, and then sighed. "Nothing happened. And, fine. Whatever, its just a couple of publicity stunts, right?"

Julie-Anne smiled, "Good. Seems like you have matured a lot since the summer. Is this okay with you, Nick?" Julie-Anne said, directing the last part of her question towards Nick.

He just shrugged, "Yeah, I'm good." His expression unfathomable.

"Okay, good." The director smiled in contentment. "But, heres the catch. You two are going to have to act like a couple." She continued.

"Act like a couple?" Miley replied, not sure if she had heard correctly.

" Yeah. You know, hold hands and kiss in public and all that." Julie-Anne smiled.

Miley almost choked on her own spit, "What?"

Nick, too, was surprised. But, he didn't show it like Miley.

"Yeah, and about tonight's concert. Make sure you are seen in the crowd Miley, or else it'll be no use." Julie-Anne said.

Miley groaned, "Are you sure we got to do this?" She asked, desperately.

"Its for the movie, and I don't know what happened between you two but you need to get over it and _act _like your dating. Well, at least until the movie premieres."

"But, the premiere is a month away!" Miley whined.

"I know, so from now onwards till the premiere, you two are going to act like boyfriend-girlfriend, even if it just pretend." Julie-Anne said with a smile.

"Perfect, just perfect.."Miley muttered, sarcastically. While Nick just tried to swallow what he just heard. Him and Miley, together for a month? Whoa.

After lunch, Julie-Anne _suggested, _aka forced Nick and Miley to go to the sound check together.

So, right now. They were both sitting in Nicks car, neither one saying anything. The paparazzi, of course, were going crazy with taking pictures of the former _ex _flames.

"God, why cant they just go away?" Miley whined, as the paparazzi completely surrounded the car. Making It difficult to get back on the road.

Nick chuckled, "Well, at least Julie Anne will be pleased."

Miley was surprised by his tone, he was cheerful..? Or was it just an act. But, whatever it was, Miley was thankful, she didn't want to get into another argument. She just wanted to forget everything and get this thing over with.

"She better be," She muttered, this was going to be a long ride.

When they finally reached the venue for the concert, it was time for sound check. Everyone was surprised to see Miley there. Most of Nicks family was already there, since it was his last concert. And, seeing the warm welcoming environment, she was glad she came.

The concert was going great, Nick was totally killing it. The fans were going crazy, Miley had made sure that she was seen, and by tomorrow, the pictures of her sighting would probably be up on the internet. Everything was going as planned, and so far, She and Nick had managed to go 6 solid hours without screaming at each other.

But, of course, like everything, It didn't last. Miley couldn't believe her eyes when Selena walked in backstage, just as Nick was doing his last encore.

"Miley! You're here?" She said, moving in for a hug.

Miley moved away awkwardly, and held out her hand. "Um, yeah."

She smiled huge, "Oh, I'm so glad you came. Now everyone Nick loves is here."

Her words confused Miley, but she just shrugged.

Their little conversation was interrupted by someone, "Hey, guys!"

It was David, Miley knew who he was, but she hadn't ever really met him.

Selena giggled, "Miley, I'm not sure if you two have met before but this is David. My boyfriend slash best friend." She said, as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Miley looked back and forth between the two, If they were together than that meant… Nick was right.

"Uh, Hi." She greeted, suddenly hating herself more than ever.

"Nice you finally meet you, Miley. I've heard a lot." David said, smiling.

"Yeah, I, you too." She muttered, still trying to digest the newly acquired information.

And then, without thinking, she blurted out; "How long have you two been dating?" She instantly regretted asking it, but she needed to know.

Selena exchanged a look with David before answering, "Um, almost a month. And I've never been happier." She said, smiling goofily towards the end.

"Oh,"

"Actually, Nick was the one that made me realize it. I owe him." Selena added, with a chuckle.

This, again, surprised Miley. "Really? Oh, um, I mean thats great." Miley said, with an almost smile.

Miley felt stupid for not realizing this earlier. She felt stupid for doubting Nick, she felt horrible for fighting with him and most of all, she regretted breaking up with him. He was right all along, she was just.. so blind.

As if on cue, Nick walked into the room. With a huge smile on his face, after finishing his last concert.

Miley didn't feel angry at him anymore, she didn't even feel sad. She just had an insane urge to go and wrap herself in his arms. And that's exactly what she did.

He responded immediately, welcoming her into his arms. He felt a huge smile grow on his face, as she whispered in his ear.

"You did great, _boyfriend."_

**An early update! :D Hahah, I actually like this chapter. It kind of cleared things up b/w them. They're not back together, though. Yet. :P Soo, leave me a review. And tell me what you think! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer; Don't own anything except the plot.**

Seventeen year old Miley frantically ran her hair brush through her perfectly straightened brown hair, glancing over to the watch every few seconds. Today was the day of the 'date' with Nick, courtesy of their director, obviously. And Miley wanted to look good.

She was going for the casual look, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a white tank top to go with, her hair was straightened and perfectly fell down her shoulders. Her makeup was light, close to none. Just a thin coat of mascara and a transparent lip gloss. And a pair of white flat pumps.

It took her about 2 hours to choose this outfit, she wanted to look good, but didn't want it to seem that she was trying too hard. She finally sighed in satisfaction, and looked at the watch once again.

It was 7:56, Nick was supposed to here at eight. She had gotten ready in record time.

She was kind of nervous, they were going out to one of Hollywood's most famous restaurants, or in other words, a place with tons of paparazzi. The perfect place to get spotted.

Honestly, she just wanted to go to a low key restaurant, without being bombarded with questions by the paps. But, obviously, that wasn't possible. Since they were a couple for _publicity._

Miley sighed, she had never gone on a date for publicity. It just seemed so.. wrong. So disgusting. To date someone for publicity. She never thought she would do something like that, either. Until today.. She tried to comfort herself by saying that its Nick that shes going out with, She has gone out with Nick so many times before. So, it shouldn't feel like its for publicity.

Also, she just wanted to see Nick again. Ever since she found out about the thing with Selena, she was been beating herself up because of all the guilt. Her behavior with Nick was unfair, and she owed him an apology. Today seemed like the perfect day to do so.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She stole another glance at the mirror, before rushing to the door.

She kept telling herself that she shouldn't be nervous, that its just Nick. They have gone on plenty of dates before, so this one shouldn't be any different.

Finally, she opened the door to reveal a curly haired boy, with some flowers in his hands.

"Hey," He said, a smile curving up his lips as he saw her.

"Hi," Miley greeted, mirroring his smile.

"These are for you." He handed her the flowers.

"Thanks, you didn't have to.." Miley said, taking the flowers from him.

"But, I did."

"Oh, I'll just go put them in some water.. Uh, come inside." Miley said, and rushed over to the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers.

Nick just walked inside her house, looking around. After a minute, Miley was back. Clutching her bag in her hands.

"Lets go." She exclaimed.

They both made their way over to Nicks car, Nick opened her door for her and she smiled at the courtesy.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet. Both of them sat in silence, not knowing what to say. It was like the nervousness of their very first date had come back, only this time, it was much worse. This time, they knew each other, inside and out. This time, they both had questions, burning in their throats. This time, they were in love and not just some teenagers who had little 'crushes' on each other.

Finally, they arrived at the restaurant. It was already surrounded by several men with cameras. Someone had tipped the paparazzi, and they both knew exactly who. It was a publicity stunt after all.

After somehow escaping the sea of paparazzi, they finally got inside and the waiter showed them to their table. Taking their seats, Nick attempted to strike up a conversation, using the menu's the waiter had just handed them as topic of conversation.

"So what are you getting?" Nick asked, making small talk.

"Um, I don't know yet. You?" Miley said, her eyes skimming through the menu.

"I'll get whatever you get." Nick replied.

Miley smiled at that, "I'll get a chicken steak, with some coke then." She said.

Nick nodded, and called the waiter to place the order.

After he was done, he turned back to miley. Who was fiddling with her finger with a nervous expression on her face.

"Hey," he said, softly. "Something bothering you?"

She looked up at him, "Um, no." she dismissed.

Nick shot her a quizzical look, as if he could see right through her. "Okay, but let me know if there is anything…"

"Yeah.." she said, but then took a deep breath, making a quick decision. "Actually, there is something I was wanting to talk to you about.." She began.

"Yeah?"

"Well, it was about the.. uh, breakup." She said, and Nicks heartbeat immediately started racing, what was she possibly going to say? Did she want to get back together? Or yell at him some more?

When Nick didn't answer, she continued. "Um, we never really talked about it. And I think I kind of owe you an apology.."

Her words shocked Nick, Apology? That was the last thing he'd expected her to say. Before nick could interject, she spoke again;

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. And blamed you for all those things that weren't even true. I should have trusted you, I should have known better, Its just.. I was so blind. And I didn't really-" Nick cut her off before she could say anything further.

"Its okay, Mi. I've already forgiven you." He said, softly.

"Y-you have?" She answered, in pure shock.

"Yeah," he breathed, "and now, lets not talk about the past anymore. Whats done is done. Its time to move on.."

Miley almost smiled, "I'm still sorry. And your right, lets just… forget about it."

The rest of the night flew by way too quickly, they were comfortable around each other again. They filled in each other about all the details about their lives in the past month, and basically, had a great time. The hollow feeling inside both of their hearts was slowly fading… and they were beginning to feel whole again.

When their _date _ended, Nick took mileys hand as they walked out of the restaurant. Camera flashes were coming from everywhere, and the paparazzi seemed to be double in number now. Questions were thrown at them, but they never answered.

Nick opened the door of his car for Miley, but just when she was about to get in, he stopped her. A sudden surge of confidence had washed through him, this was the perfect moment. He had the perfect excuse.

So, in front of all those people with cameras, he leaned in and captured mileys lips in a soft kiss. She was taken off guard but she responded, and kissed him back. It was short, it was sweet and it was perfect.

The paparazzi were going crazy as they both got into the car and drove away.

"What was that?" Miley asked, thankful that he couldn't see the red blush that was covering all over her body under the darkness of the night.

"I don't really know… I just acted on impulse, I guess." He replied, honestly. He didn't try to hide the smile that was covering his face, he was finally happy. After weeks of anguish, he was _finally _happy.

"They're going to think we're dating now." Miley said, quietly.

"Well, that's kind of the point, isn't it? We are a couple for publicity." Nick answered, disappointment set in as he said the words. He didn't want them to be a couple for PR, he wanted to be the real deal…

"Yeah.. I guess the directors going to be super happy." Miley answered after a while.

"Yeah…"

An air of awkward silence hung over them, it was weird considering how just a moment they were so happy and comfortable. Nick turned on the radio to fill the silence, and on the most accurate timing, _Inseparable _started playing.

"Oh," Nick let out, surprised and extended his hand to change the station.

"Wait," Miley stopped him quickly, "I like that song." A smile playing on her lips.

"I wonder why…" Nick said, playfully.

"Ah, lets just say someone really special played it for me once." She giggled.

"Oh, should I be jealous then?" Nick joked back.

"You should be, he's one of the sweetest guys I've known and he writes the best songs ever.." Miley said, sighing dreamily for dramatic effect.

"I wonder where he gets the inspiration from.." He replied, as he pulled up in front of Mileys house.

"Yeah.. that one still remains a mystery.." Miley replied, looking away.

Nick smiled, and got out of the car. He opened Mileys door for her, and walked her to her front door.

"I had a great time tonight Nick, especially considering the fact that it wasn't even a real date." Miley said, as she stood in front of her parents house.

"Me, too." Nick replied.

"So.. I guess I'll see you later, then?" Miley said.

"Yeah," and then, for the second time that night, Nick leaned in and kissed her. She responded, and wrapped her arms around her neck and his found their way around her waist. This one lasted a little longer than the last one, and they could still feel it on their lips as they pulled away.

Nick rested his forehead against hers, before giving her a tight hug and whispering; "Goodnight, Mi, your my inspiration.." and walking away.

**Its been a while since I've last updated, my apologies. And this ones a bit short, but the end is near. Probably one really long chapter, or 2 short ones left. I'd appreciate if you people reviewed. ;)**

**p.s; so much going on lately, mileys parents divorced and demi went into rehab. :( I wish both these girls the best of luck, they're so strong. **

**FOLLOW ME: on twitter? yeah, I made a new one. Its: **_**rightherewithme.**_


	28. Chapter 28 The End

_**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do NOT own anything but the plot. ;)**_

**So, err.. I realize I haven't updated in like, *counts in head* a bajillion years and honestly, I have no excuse. =/ I'm terribly sorry I made you wait this long and i doubt anyone's even going to read this chapter but if you're reading; you're awesome! I also wanted to thank you guys for nominating this story for an NJK (best drama). Like, seriously, THANKYOU!=D I was so surprised when I found out cause I didn't think people actually liked this story enough to nominate it! So, thankyou!=D (and as pathetic as this might sound, I don't think I've ever been up for an award… So yeah, pretty exciting). I'm honestly just perfectly happy with just the nomination but if you can vote for me, that'd be awesome! (:  
Anyway, I should shut up now…. Here we go, the last chapter! Enjoy.**

The two teenagers were seated on the couch in the Cyrus living room with their lips connected and fingers entangled in each others hair, fiercely making out as if their whole existence depended on it. When the need of air became impossible to ignore and started to empower their need of each other, Miley slowly pulled away, but not before planting a final peck on the corner of Nick's lips.

Nick smiled when he opened his eyes and saw the beauty in front of him, she was sucking in huge breaths of air and her lips were swollen red. Her hair was disheveled and resembled a birds nest, a product of the work of Nick's frantic fingers in their previous moments of passion. Unable to keep away from her, he swooped in again and started planting kisses on her neck, gently sucking on the soft flesh.

She let out a breathless sigh, "Stop, you're making me dizzy," she said, in a shaky voice. His hot breath flying across her skin was making it hard to concentrate.

An all-too-familiar smirk grew on his face, "That's because my kissing is expertise."

That earned a smack on the chest.

"But you know you love it." he continued, his grin growing wider.

"Don't count on it."

The duo sat a few moments in comfortable silence, their breaths finally returning to their normal speed. This had become somewhat of a daily routine now. Miley and Nick would always take time out of their work and meet up at either one of their houses and spend the majority of their time just messing around, if you catch my drift.

They had made a few other public appearances after their first 'publicity' date and the whole world seemed to believe that they were together. But, in reality, both Nick and Miley had no clue what their relationship status was. But they has stopped taking everything so seriously, they just considered themselves as two people having fun and making the most of their time.

However, the question that burned in the back of both of their minds was that; once the whole movie promotion is over, where would they stand? Would they just casually just go back to being friends? Or… would they their friendship to another level? Or continue messing around like nothings changed? Or, the worst yet, just go back to being bitter ex.'s like they were before the whole movie thing.

Although they didn't let it show, these thoughts crept up in the back of their minds more than once and frustrated the hell out of them but neither one of them brought it up. For Nick, it was confusing and frustrating. He obviously didn't want to lose her again, especially after growing so attached to her once again, both emotionally and physically, he wanted to be with her but he didn't know if she wanted the same. He felt that maybe after everything that happened, Miley might possibly have stopped wanting to be with him. He felt as if he hurt her, too many times, and because of that, Miley might not want to associate with him once again. And in a way, he was right.

Miley was scared. She never believed in dating someone for publicity or having 'friends with benefits' but lately, that was all she had been doing. She had been going against everything that she believed in and the only reason was that she was _terrified. _From her past experiences, the one thing she had learnt was that things always kind of end up falling apart when it comes to her relationship with Nick. She believed that if they go back to the whole exclusive relationship thing again, she might wound up getting hurt again. And this time, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to endure the pain. So, she took the easy way out and never voiced her questions. She figured that she'll be with Nick for as long as she can, without the complications of being in a real relationship. A part of her hated herself for that, because it was against all that she believed in about 'being true to yourself and the person you love' but at this point, she honestly didn't care. All she wanted was to be with Nick and if she got it, nothing else really mattered.

But, they both knew that they could only keep running away for the truth for so long. They knew that their going to have to make a decision soon. _Sooner than they think._

"I cant believe the premiere is today!" Miley said, shaking her head in disbelief. Their movie was finally releasing, all that hard work was finally going to be put in front of the audience to be judged.

"Yeah, me neither," Nick replied shortly. The word _premiere_ had pulled some sort of trigger in his brain and he couldn't help but wonder….

"Hey, Miley?" he started, the next moment, in a cautious tone.

"Hm?"

"Do you think that, uh, all _this _will be over once the movie premieres?" he asked, in a quiet tone but she could see the curiosity burning behind his eyes. She understood exactly what he meant.

It took her a moment to answer, "I… don't know." At least she was being honest.

"I mean, where do we stand, Mi?" he asked, a little louder this time.

"Friends?" came her shy response.

"Friends don't suck each others face off." Frustration leaked into Nick's voice. He didn't approve of her answer, she could have said something, _ANYTHING_, except friends!

"Real couples don't date for publicity."

Nick groaned, "So, lets… not date for publicity?" he offered, subtly hinting what he wanted.

Miley caught on to his hint, "Ha, likes that's going to work." She didn't mean to be so blunt but the words flowed out before she could stop them.

Her answer took Nick by surprise and it took him a moment to answer, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you and me are just never going to work."

"You honestly don't believe that, do you?" Nick's tone had a hint of desperation.

"I do, _now. _I always used to believe in unconditional love and all that shit, but now I'm not so sure. We've fallen apart too many times, Nick." Miley finally voiced the thoughts that had been bothering her for so long. She expected Nick to understand and come up with a solution, because somehow, _he always did._

But Nick's reaction completely surprised her as he hastily moved away from her and an annoyed expression grew on his face. _He felt rejected._

"So what you're trying to tell me is everything that has been going around lately means _nothing_ to you?" His snapped at her.

"Of course not!"

"Then, what the hell do you _mean_?" his tone was harsh, holding no regard for her feelings, "did these past few weeks mean nothing more to you than worthless moments of passion. I mean, why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free, _right?_"

She winced slightly at the insensitive jab thrown her way and felt anger slowly rising in her body, "Do you even hear yourself right now?" she tried to remain calm but he was making it almost impossible.

"Did you _use _me, Miley?"

This did it, he had gone too far. "Shut up! Right now! Just shut up. How did you fucking dare to accuse me of something like that? Do you not know me all, Nick?" her tone was full of acid and disgust.

"What am I supposed to gather from this then? You mess around with all you want, lead me the fuck on and then say that we just can't be together?" he said and got up from the couch they were seated on. Punching a cushion along the way.

"Don't blame me for everything, you could have stopped me anytime you wanted."

"_Stopped _you? Why would I stop you when you know I'm fucking in love with you?" he spat at her, "I've made that clear too many times, and I thought you were just taking your time but now I see that you just weren't interested anymore."

The words sliced through Miley's heart like a dagger. How could he just accuse her like that? Without thinking or even considering about how she actually felt.

"Get out, Nick," she simply said and closed her eyes, her fist balling up in an attempt to control her anger, she knew if he said another word, she'd completely lose it.

"Fine, don't expect me to come back now. The movie premieres today and after that, I don't want anything to do with you!" he spat and got up and left.

And just like that, it was all over.

Approximately five hours later, both teenagers were at the premiere of their new movie. Both of them had successfully managed to avoid each other so far but as the night dragged on, both of them started to realize that the reason for their fight was stupid and that they were blowing everything out of proportion.

So the moment Miley got a moment to herself, she set out to look for Nick. Nick did the same and as if it was planned by fate, they both met halfway.

They moment their eyes met each others, all was forgotten and the anger evaporated.

"I'm sorry," both of them said at the same time.

"I over reacted, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said the things I said, I didn't mean them." Nick said quickly and took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly and begging for forgiveness.

Her blue eyes showed signs of guilt. "I'm sorry, too. I wasn't completely honest with you. Truth is, I'm just scared. I haven't felt so strongly for anyone and I'm afraid that If we get back together again, I'll end up getting hurt."

Nick looked at her, shocked by her confession. He had no idea that she felt this way.

"Oh, princess," he said, quickly pulling her close to him, "I didn't-"

He was cut off halfway, "But I'm over it now. I don't care if I end up getting hurt again, all I want is to be with you." Her voiced was laced with honesty.

He looked at her for a long moment and a thousand things ran through his mind, he wanted to say so many things, reassure her but somehow the only sentence he could manage was; "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too."

And that was all it took for their lips to crash against each other in a passionate kiss. Nick hands automatically flew to her back and hers went to his neck. They stood their for a moment, just embracing each other. But then Miley pulled away.

"I'm sorry for being such a drama queen," she told him.

"Please don't be sorry. I understand, it's perfectly okay to be scared." He replied, one hand still wrapped securely around her waist, holding her close to him.

"But, I'm not anymore."

He smiled at that, "I promise you, we'll work this out this time. No matter how many misunderstandings, fights or arguments we'll have, we'll always stay together. Because I know you're the only one I'd ever want to be with. The only one who can ever make me feel this way. Because when I'm with you I feel whole, I feel like I'm happiest man alive. And I know our relationship has a fucked up history, but we'll make it through. I know we will."

"You're _so _cheesy," her smile stretched out from ear to ear.

"But, you love it."

"I love _you,"_

Nick smiled and grabbed hold of her hand, "C'mon, let get this premiere over with."

And with that they walked away, knowing for sure in their hearts that nothing could ever tear them apart.

Because after all, _ love conquers all and you can _never _get over your true love._

**Ahh, I hate this chapter.=S But it's the last one. :'( *wipes tears away* haha, I cant believe it's finally over. After more than a year, the story has finally ended. If you're reading this, THANK YOU SO MUCH. For sticking with me through everything and waiting painstakingly long periods for my shitty updates. You guys ROCK! And I love you all. :)  
xoxo – Niley Forever :)**


End file.
